Shadows of Another Life
by LostDownTheRabbitHole
Summary: Bella has just ended a long relationship. She has decided to start over in Cottonwood, Ca where her dad, sister, and brother have made home the past year without her. Can she settle in to a new town, a new job, and new romance and forget the past?
1. New Beginnings

Title: Shadows of Another Life

Author: Lindseyfair  
Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella, some Rosalie/Emmett, some Alice/Jasper  
Rating: M for Mature Audiences, just in case  
Category: Romance, General  
Spoilers: If you haven't read the books, you might not get some of it. This is and Alternate Universe and is All Human.  
Summary: Bella has just ended a long relationship with Jake. She has decided to start over in Cottonwood, Ca where her family, dad, Charlie, sister, Rosalie, and twin brother, Jasper have made home the past year without her. Can she settle in to the new town, her new career, and a new romance all while dealing with the tragic events that lead to the move?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not SM. I'm just LJ, but most days I wish I was SM.

Chapter 1New Beginnings

BPOV

"Bella, get your bony ass down here! You're going to be late."

My sister was so elegant. Even the tone of her voice yelling at me was in a perfect melodious pitch.

I came traipsing down the back kitchen stairs in my heavy work boots, old blue jeans, and faded gray t-shirt.

"You're not wearing that?" Rose had never gotten used to the fact that our views in fashion fall at two very different ends of the spectrum.

"I don't look that bad, do I Jas?" I turned to the kitchen table where my brother, Jasper, was sipping his coffee and reading the paper trying to stay out of it.

"You look beautiful as always." His blue eyes looked up from his paper and smiled at me.

"Thank you." I stuck my tongue out at Rose as I went to pour myself a cup of coffee.

My twin brother, Jasper, always seemed to be able to make me feel better. He had some sort of calming presence that was easily distributed to the rest of the household. I didn't really understand it, but I was grateful for it whenever Rose was torturing me.

Jas and I were as different looking as night and day. Me with my dark brown hair and eyes, his blonde hair and blue eyes. If I hadn't seen the video of our delivery, I wouldn't have believed we were twins at all. We had always been very close. Strange being so much closer to a brother than a sister. Jas and I were just two odd pieces that just seemed to fit together somehow.

"You're going out to the Cullen's place today. You could at least look a minutely professional."

Rose brought me out of my Jasper inner monologue. I grabbed my black lab coat with my newly embroidered credentials on the chest, Dr. Bella Swan, DVM. I slipped it over my shoulders. "Better?"

"Not much, but we have to work with what we've got." Rose started primping my hair with her fingers, like I was a little girl.

Rose had always blamed herself for my lack of fashion sense. She had taken on the role of mother hen ever since our mother died when I was eight. Only being two years older than Jasper and I didn't stop her from trying to tell me what to do or how to live almost everyday of my life. She actually seemed happy when I told her I was leaving Jake and coming to Cottonwood. Her life as a head chef in the sleepy little town wasn't enough for her I guess.

"Rosalie! Stop messing with me. My hair is fine." I sat next to Jasper, exasperated. "Where's dad anyway?"

"He went in about an hour ago. One of his deputies is out sick again." Rose took Jasper's now empty cup and washed it out in the sink.

"Will either of you be home for dinner?" Rose turned to Jasper, then me. We looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders. "Just at least let me know so I can bring something home from the restaurant. I haven't had time to go shopping this week."

"I can do it, Rose. I need to start earning my keep around here. I don't know how long it will take at the Cullen's, but I can swing by home and get cleaned up then go shopping." A smile crept across her brilliantly beautiful lips.

"That'd be wonderful. I'll leave you a list on the fridge." She took a pad of paper and pen and started jotting a few things down. "I still feel weird that you're meeting the Cullen's this way. I wish we could of have had dinner or something, but since Emmett got back from France, he's been so busy."

"Ya, Alice has been in overdrive. They have a whole new marketing campaign that they're about to launch at the wine fest next month." Jasper put his paper down and joined the conversation.

"How big is this vineyard anyways?" I had never been to Cullen Fields so I had no idea how big their vineyard was.

"Fifty acres I think. OOo, maybe Edward will be there. Emmett said he's supposed to be back today."

"Rose, I'm so not ready for a setup. Isn't the fact that both of you are dating Cullen's enough. Two out of three?"

"But he's really cute and really single. I don't remember him every mentioning any girlfriends. Do you, Jasper?"

"I can't think of any."

"Just be nice. They might be family someday." Rose gave me that ever present pout.

"I'll be good." I stared over at the clock on the stove. "I gotta go. I'm meeting Emmett at the stables in twenty minutes."

"You sure you know how to get there? I could follow you," Jasper offered.

"I'll be fine, but thanks." I lied. I wasn't sure how to get there, but that's what my On Star was for. I kissed Jasper on the forehead before making it out the kitchen door to my awaiting new truck.

I still hadn't gotten used to the fact that I owned a new truck. I had my old one for so long and it was three times older than me in the first place. I never thought I'd like that new car smell, but I found myself taking in a large breath every time I got in.

Cullen Fields was actually not as hard to find as I thought it was. There were strategically placed signs throughout the route. I pulled the truck in by the stables and got out. I grabbed my bag from the back of the truck ready to access a few of the Cullen's horses. Before I could even get the strap over my shoulder, I saw a broad figure running towards me.

"Thank god you're here."

"I guess you must be Emmett." I recognized the burly figure from the wall of pictures in Rose's room.

"Yes, sorry. It's just our mare is having some trouble. It's been awhile since I've delivered a foal, but I think somethings wrong."

"Get me to her." I followed Emmett into the stables to the stall where the mare was lying in the hay. She looked to be in a tremendous amount of pain. Only one hoof protruding out of her. It was then I noticed the bronze mane of the man stroking her on the neck.

"She's been in labor for hours, but this is as far as she's gotten." Emmett said as I dug through my bag.

I stripped off my lab coat and knelt down next to the man who was stroking her. "What's her name?"

"Arcadia." The man said as I placed my hand on her chest. "It's Greek. I think it means Paradise."

I began stroking her mane while my eyes were drawn to his. I'd never seen that color of hair on a man before, but it completely suited him. His emerald green eyes met my gaze. He looked so concerned. "It's alright. I've done this hundreds of times."

"Just hate seeing her this way."

Wow, a handsome man with a compassionate love for horses. I didn't even know his name and I was already intrigued.

I went to investigate the foal's lack of progress further. One hoof seemed to be stuck. "You might want to step back." The man joined Emmett in the corner of the stall.

I carefully placed my hand inside, feeling for the other hoof. I got a hold of it and slowly pulled it out. It's release caused the mare to deliver the missing hoof and the foal's head. I stepped back as the mare took control of the rest.

Within a few minutes, the foal was completely out. I removed the remaining milky white sack that had surrounded it. The foal was perfect as Arcadia went to welcome her new son.

"It never seems to be any less amazing no matter how many times I see it." I took a towel and started wiping the foal off.

"Thanks so much. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened." The man turned to me, his eyes sparkling with gratitude. I felt a soothing tug at my heartstrings.

"It's official. You are our new vet." Emmett said proudly.

"Thanks Wait until Rose hears what we did the first time we met."

"So you must be the sister Rosalie is always raving about." The man threw me a new towel to wipe my hands off with.

"Where's my manners. Yes, this is Bella, my Rosalie's little sister." He turned from me to the man. "And this is my little brother, Edward."

This was Edward? Rose just said he was cute not amazingly gorgeous.

I had wiped my hands clean, so I took the offer of his hand. At his touch, I felt an unfamiliar pang surge throughout my body.

"I think the least I can do is get you some lunch."

"What?" I was slowly coming out of my stupor.

"For saving my horse. I've had Arcadia since she was a foal."

"It's just my job. I'm sure my bill will suffice."

"I'll call Rose. I'm sure she can fit us in." Emmett picked up his cell phone and began dialing.

"I'm not really attired for dinning out."

"I'll take you to the kitchen. I'm sure I can whip something up." A sweet smile crept upon Edward's face.

"I'm kind of covered in ick. Do you have someplace I could get cleaned up first?"

"Just follow me."


	2. A Shower and a Sandwich

Title: Shadows of Another Life

Author: Lindseyfair  
Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella, some Rosalie/Emmett, some Alice/Jasper  
Rating: M for Mature Audiences, just in case  
Category: Romance, General  
Spoilers: If you haven't read the books, you might not get some of it. This is and Alternate Universe and is All Human.  
Summary: Bella has just ended a long relationship with Jake. She has decided to start over in Cottonwood, Ca where her family, dad, Charlie, sister, Rosalie, and twin brother, Jasper have made home the past year without her. Can she settle in to the new town, her new career, and a new romance all while dealing with the tragic events that lead to the move?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not SM. I'm just LJ, but most days I wish I was SM.

Chapter 2 A Shower and a Sandwich

BPOV

Edward showed me to the guest room so I could get cleaned up properly. He made sure I had plenty of towels and even bottles of Alice's shampoo and conditioner.

I was accustomed to having half my wardrobe in my truck. My bag had a pair of jeans that hugged my curves a little more than the ones I was already wearing. Rose must have pulled out my favorite University of Washington t-shirt and replaced it with a green polo of hers. She had said they were stylish yet functional. Being the only shirt in the bag, it would go on after my shower was through.

I stripped off my boots, socks, and slowly pulled my jeans off. I pulled my shirt over my head, leaving me in just my bra and underwear. Then in the mirror, it was there, staring back at me. Something so small that was the result of so much pain.

As I stepped into the running shower, the burn just above my left hip shuddered at the contact. I adjusted the shower head to a more gentle setting. I tried not to think about the ache at my hip, but the memories came flooding back anyway. I hadn't even realized I was crying until I tasted the salt on my lips. I knew I just needed to forget about Jake, about that horrible night. The burn was serving as a constant reminder of the reasons I'd come to Cottonwood in the first place.

Before the water ran cold, I finished rinsing my hair out and attending to anything that still needed attention. I turned the water off, grabbed a towel, and got out. I picked up my watch and realized it had been thirty minutes since Edward had left me. I hurriedly dressed and headed back to where I thought the kitchen was.

EPOV

My hair was still damp. I thought it only right to clean up myself. No need for our guest to be subjected to my b.o. I stood at the kitchen island, stacking all the ingredients for our sandwiches on the bread before me. I had just started slicing the tomatoes when Emmett entered.

"What'd ya think?"

"About what?" I divided the tomatoes between the three sandwiches.

"Bella. What did you think of Bella?"

I shrugged my shoulders, trying to keep my focus. "I don't know. She seemed nice." I lied. I thought she was completely amazing. I wasn't about to give Emmett the satisfaction of knowing he might have actually found someone who was right for me.

"Nice? That's all you can come up with? How about beautiful, brilliant, talented?"

I looked at him as I finished our lunches. "I suppose. I only met her a few hours ago."

"Me too, but I can already see how amazing she is."

"You go out with her then."

Emmett raised an eyebrow at the thought. "You think Rosalie would go for it? I've always had this fantasy about sisters."

I threw the closest thing to me at him, a tomato. Damn it if it didn't just bounce right off without causing any damage.

At that moment, Bella walked in, a towel still around her neck.

"I hope your hungry. These are pretty big." She joined Emmett and I around the island, eying the monstrous feast that sat in front of her. She placed her towel on the stool that stood next to her.

"I'm starving. I ran out without getting breakfast. I still haven't gotten down a new morning routine yet." She took a large bite. "Mmmmm."

"How's that going? Settling in with the family and all," Emmett asked before shoving in a mouthful.

"Dad and Jas have been great. I missed them so much. Rose... she's a different story."

I just laughed. I had always known what a control freak Rosalie had been with Emmett and Jasper. I could only imagine the horrors she reserved for her only sister. Emmett's arm made contact with my shoulder bringing an end to my laughter.

"I'm sure she means well. I don't know if you realize how much she's missed you. She had me and Jasper clean your room out not even an hour after you called."

"I just wish she'd let up a little. Let me get adjusted. This has been a big change for me."

"Why'd you move then?" I hadn't heard the story and was genuinely curious. Emmett's stare conveyed that I shouldn't have asked.

"It's okay, Emmett. Jasper is friends with Dr. Kline. He had told him that I was a vet. When Dr. Kline was in need of a new partner, Jasper gave him my number. One phone call and I had the job."

"How's that a bad thing?" I had a feeling the other shoe was about to drop. Emmett's chin was at his chest, swaying back and forth.

"Emmett must know the story of who I left behind."

I saw a slight twinge of pain in her eyes. A man. Definitely a man. If she was with someone, why was Emmett pushing me towards her so hard?

"Jake had it in his head that my place was by his side no matter what. Moving was never an option for him. I had to think it through, decide what was more important. I sat him down and asked him to come with me. He actually laughed. He thought I'd never leave. That's when I made it very clear I was going with or without him. When he saw my stuff was already packed... let's just say, it ended badly. Now here I am pouring my heart out to practical strangers. More than you wanted to know, hun?"

"Don't be like that. We're practically family." Emmett put his hand on her shoulder.

"That's funny. Rose said something like that just this morning."

"It'll only happen if he gets up the courage to drop down on one knee." For some reason, I didn't see Emmett as the one knee type.

"I've already talked to Charlie." Emmett pulled a small black velvet box from his pocket and placed it on the island. "Just have to pick the right moment."

My jaw dropped. I looked to see Bella had the same shocked expression.

"I know it's only been about nine months, but I think we're ready." Bella and I were speechless. "Say something."

Bella's lips opened and closed a few times before the words could get through. "Can I see it?"

"Sure." Emmett opened the box to reveal the rectangle one carat diamond nestled in a white gold setting.

Bella's hand went over here mouth as she attempted to hold herself in. I just shook my head. I'd never been that close to Rosalie, but I knew she made my brother happy. I went to his side.

"Congratulations." I took Emmett in a hug.

"Thanks. You know your the best man if she says yes." He pulled back from me.

"If?" Bella spoke up. "She's gonna say yes. She'd be crazy not to."

"You really think so?" I could tell Emmett was starting to get nervous. I don't think he was planning on telling Rosalie's sister his plan.

"She loves you. I know that. Everything else will just fall into place." Bella pulled Emmett into a hug. Her arms barely making it all the way around his neck. She gave him a peck and whispered in his ear before returning to her sandwich. He smiled and then blushed, but I didn't think to ask questions.

"When you think you're going do it?" I knew they were meeting that afternoon.

"This afternoon. You think you two might be able to help me set it up?"

EPOV

I don't know why Emmett needed any help. It seemed he could have done it all himself, yet he sent Bella and I on little errands all over the vineyard. I got her to come with me on a horse back ride. Emmett said it would give her a chance to check out the horses properly. She was almost a better rider than I was. She really took to the stride and speed easily. We ended up racing through one of the back fields to the stables. She actually won.

"What do I get?" She hopped off her horse.

"I don't know." I came down on the ground next to her hard. Her arms instinctively rose to help steady me. Our faces were only a few inches apart. I could feel the sweat falling from my brow. "What do you want?" She lowered her eyes to my lips as she let her arms fall to her sides. I started to move closer as I placed my hands on her hips. She suddenly winced and stepped away from me. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"It's just an old war wound. It just stings a bit." She looked back up at me, but the moment had passed. "Guess we better get that stuff up to Emmett. Rose will be here soon." She turned to walk out.

"Sure, but..." I lightly took her hand in mine. "The ride was nice."

"Yes, it was. We'll have to do it again soon."

"I'll keep you to that."

"I'll be here checking on the foal and since were practically family, I'm sure there will be plenty of opportunities to take a ride."

My mind went strait into the gutter. I could just imagine rolling around in the fresh hay with her. "Plenty of opportunities I'm sure." I had hoped the smile on my face hadn't revealed my true thoughts. The way her eyes shined back at me, I couldn't help but hope she was thinking the same thing.


	3. Champagne Wishes

Title: Shadows of Another Life

Author: Lindseyfair  
Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella, some Rosalie/Emmett, some Alice/Jasper  
Rating: M for Mature Audiences, just in case  
Category: Romance, General  
Spoilers: If you haven't read the books, you might not get some of it. This is and Alternate Universe and is All Human.  
Summary: Bella has just ended a long relationship with Jake. She has decided to start over in Cottonwood, Ca where her family, dad, Charlie, sister, Rosalie, and twin brother, Jasper have made home the past year without her. Can she settle in to the new town, her new career, and a new romance all while dealing with the tragic events that lead to the move?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not SM. I'm just LJ, but most days I wish I was SM.

Chapter 3 Champagne Wishes

BPOV

"Come on. We're gonna miss it." Edward was pulling me through the field to the best spot to view the two love birds.

"They can't already be there. They just left the house."

"Emmett has his ways. Come on."

Not that I actually minded running through a beautiful vineyard with a devastatingly handsome man, but I wanted to take my time. Take in the scenery and Edward.

"Right here." Edward stopped us and pulled me down on my knees next to him. We peeked through the vines to see Emmett and Rose lying on a blanket underneath a huge maple tree.

"How's he gonna do it?" I tried to whisper so they might not hear me.

"I don't know. He'll probably say something like 'Hey babe. You and me? Whatdaya think?' then pull the ring out."

I clasped my hand over my mouth to keep my laugh from escaping. Edward just threw me a crooked grin. I kept his gaze on mine so long, we almost missed it.

We couldn't hear what they were saying, but I knew it was getting close when Emmett lifted himself up on his elbow. He pulled the little black box from his pocket and placed it on Rose's stomach. My breath caught in my throat. Edward gave my hand a light squeeze. Rose sat up so fast that the box flew to the ground. Emmett picked up the box and got to one knee. The box popped open and Rose's arms went directly around his neck. They kissed and kissed and kissed to the point that I was feeling a little uncomfortable. Then finally Emmett pulled her off of him long enough to slip the ring on her finger.

"She said yes!" Emmett yelled to the sky.

"That's our que." Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me back through the vineyard, tearing back to the house.

We got back to the kitchen and Edward went straight for the champagne. "You were about to tear up back there."

"If you breath a word of this to Rose, so help me."

"I won't. Don't worry." Edward smiled that crooked grin again. I was beginning to like the sight of it gliding across his face. He wrapped the bottle in a towel as I found four glasses.

The door creaked open then Rose rushed in, straight into my arms. She didn't say a word. She sobbed joyful tears until the entire left side of my shirt was soaked. Edward and Emmett stood back as the tears that had been threatening to fall were now rolling down my cheeks. It was the single most incredible moment that I'd ever shared with my sister. Edward threw his arm around Emmett as I met his gaze. My silent tears turned into loud sobs now matching Rose's. I buried my head into Rose's shoulder as she stroked my hair.

We pulled back from each other. I swept her hair behind her ear as I wiped the tears from her cheek.

"Will you be okay with all of this?" Rose sniffled through every word.

"What do you mean? I'm so utterly happy for you."

"I just mean since you were supposed to be first."

"It's fine. This is the way it was meant to be. The older sister should be the one to get married first. Now you're going to be the one to try on a hundred dresses and never find the perfect one."

A vivid memory of Rose and I in a little bridal shop in Seattle came to the surface. Jake had popped the question, with a ring and everything. Rose had come up for the weekend to go dress shopping. Every white dress, no matter how beautiful or exquisite, nothing seemed right. No dress ever made me see myself at the end of that isle pledging my eternity to Jake.

I couldn't believe how emotional I'm being over the engagement of my sister to a man she's only known for nine months. I wasn't anywhere close to this heart melty feeling when the man ,who had been my best friend my entire life, slipped a diamond on my finger.

"You're going to be the perfect maid of honor. Maybe not as into as I was going to be, but..."

"Rose, I'll do whatever you want. It's your day."

"It is isn't it. I'm getting married!" She let me go only to latch back onto Emmett.

Edward crept up beside me with a box of tissues. I was still sniffling. "Seriously, I'm usually not this girlie. Especially with Rose."

"I think it becomes you. You have a huge heart, Bella Swan." He grabbed the champagne and popped the cork. "Some champagne for the happy couple?" The glasses overflowed as Rose ultimately released Emmett from her death grip embrace. Edward handed us all a glass as Emmett was about to make a toast.

"To my baby brother and my amazing soon-to-be sister-in-law. Without your help today, I don't know if I would have ever pulled this off."

"Here, here." Edward lifted his glass as we all took a sip. "And now to my big brother and his beautiful bride. We can only offer you what we cherish most, this crazy, messed up group of people we somehow call a family. Here's to hoping you decided to stick around for awhile. To Rosalie... and Emmett, of course."

I seconded it. "To Emmett and Rosalie."

EPOV

We met the whole family, including Chief Swan, at the restaurant. My family all took to Bella instantly, especially Alice. Before we had even finished the first course, Alice had her and Rosalie talking color schemes and flower arrangements. Every once in awhile, Bella would look my way and smile while secretly rolling her eyes. By the time we had finished the main course, I could tell she was about to pull her hair out. Her face pleaded for me to rescue her.

"I'm going to give you a break. I'll take Bella off your hands for a minute."

"But..." Alice looked upset at first, but then her expression turned to a rather pleased one. "Bring her back in one piece. We have a lot more to talk about."

Bella took the hand I'd offered to her and I lead her to the dance floor. We turned to face each other.

"I can't dance. Never could." Her eyes looked to her feet.

I took one hand in mine and placed the other on my shoulder. I went to rest my hand on her left hip then remembered this afternoon. She saw my hesitation. She pulled herself in close enough for me to rest my palm on the small of her back. I turned her hand in mine and brought them to rest just above my racing heart.

"Thanks for the save. Your sister is amazing, but there's only so much colors and flowers and dresses I can handle."

"She means well. You'll get used to her unique enthusiasm. Your really going to have your hands full though. All I have to do is get a tux and plan the bachelor party."

She smiled as she dipped her head to rest her cheek on my chest. With each breath, my lungs filled with her scent, freesia wafting from her hair. I felt myself pulling her in even closer as we gently swayed. She shuddered against my chest, so I pulled back.

"Is this okay? I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No, that was a good kind of shudder."

"So?" I wondered what she was thinking and what I could do to make her body shudder against me again.

"This is just so... unexpected."

"Dancing?"

"No." She shook her head with a soft laugh and brought her eyes to mine. "I never thought I would feel this natural in the arms of a man I just met."

"Then I think it would be a good idea to do it more often." She broke our gaze, looking across the room to our family's table. "Hey." She brought her eyes back to mine. "I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for."

"It's just a lot to take in all at once. I know we'll have plenty of chances to do this again. Rose had already started naming our children before we ever met. She thinks you're perfect for me."

"I can't tell you I won't hope she's right." Her beautiful smile crept back on her face. I squeezed her hand a little tighter as I pulled her closer. I saw the flush rise to her cheeks.

"I think I need a drink." She brought her hand from my shoulder and swept it across her rose colored cheek.

"Sure, I'll get you something from the bar. What do you want?"

"I'd love a beer. Whatever they have on tap."

"My kind of girl. I'll be back in a minute."

I watched her walk back to the table where she was devoured by Alice and Rosalie at once. I made my way through the entryway and into the bar. I ordered us two beers as I noticed the man at the end of the bar.

"You all having some sort of party?" He asked after sipping his beer.

"Ya, sort of an engagement party."

"My congratulations then. Let me buy the happy couple a bottle of champagne." He stood to grab his wallet.

"No, that's not necessary." The bartender put my beers in front of me. I went to grab for my wallet.

"I'll just put it on Rosalie's tab. Don't worry about it." The bartender smiled as he walked away.

"By the way you were dancing out there, I assume you two are very happy."

I made my way with my drinks to the end of the bar. "No, it's not our engagement party. Actually it's her sister and my brother's party."

"Good. That's good."

I was a little confused by his reaction. "I better be getting back."

"So that woman, she your girlfriend though, right?"

It wasn't really any of his business what kind of relationship Bella and I had, but didn't see how it could hurt giving a small explanation. "No, just friends."

"Seemed like a lot more than friends to me."

This guy was paying way more attention to Bella and I than I was comfortable with. "Just friends."

"What? You queer or something?"

At this point I was getting a little more than irritated. "Look, pal. I don't know what your getting at, but I don't think any of this is your business."

I heard someone stop behind me. I turned to see Bella. Her face was white as a sheet and she was trembling. I left our drinks on the bar and took her in my arms.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to take you home?"

The man's voice echoed behind me. "Bella. I see it didn't take long for you to move on."

I pulled back from Bella, her eyes still glued to his. "What are you doing here, Jake?"

I turned to look back at the man. Jake? Oh shit.

BPOV

"What are you doing here, Jake?" I could feel all the blood draining from my face. Thank god Edward was holding onto me. I would have fallen straight to the floor of he hadn't been. I shuddered, in the bad way, against Edward as Jake stood at the end of the bar.

"I came to ask you to come home."

Edward stood defensively in front of me. A stance I greatly appreciated at the moment.

"You know I would never hurt you, Bella. Never on purpose."

"It's a little too late for that, Jake." I could hear my voice coming out of my mouth, but I barley recognized it. I felt on the verge of tears as the ache in my hip started to burn. Jake advanced a little more. Edward put his hand on Jake's chest to stop him coming any further.

"She doesn't want you here. I think you should leave." Edward's jaw was clenched and flexing as he pressed the words through his teeth.

Just then, I felt a hand on my back. "I'll take care of this." Jasper's presence instantly brought calm to my body. He stood in front of Edward and pushed Jake back against the bar. "I think you've caused my sister more than enough pain for a life time. If you ever come near her again, I will do much more than put a restraining order on you."

Even though Jake stood a full foot taller and several inches wider than Jasper, he backed down.

"This isn't over, Bella. I'm not about to give up on our life together." Jake slid past Edward and I and out the door.

I rushed over into Jasper's awaiting arms. I tried not to cry, but my tears were inevitable. I felt Jasper's shoulder, damp with my tears. "I'm sorry. I think I ruined your shirt."

"It's fine. It's just a shirt. I'm going to get dad and make sure there's no sign of Jake. You okay?"

"Ya." I wiped a tear from my cheek. "I think I really need that beer now." Edward slid the beer in front of me as I sat down at the bar. Jasper kissed the back of my head before going to find dad. Edward sat beside me as I took half my beer in one gulp.

"That's Jake then?"

"Yep."

"I think Jasper and I could have taken him."

I smiled at the thought of my brother and my new white knight beating the crap out of Jake. "I'm sure you could if my father wouldn't of gotten to him first."

"When you said things ended badly, you weren't being entirely accurate."

"No, not really." I finished the rest of my beer and Edward slid his in front of me.

"You think you might want to tell me about it?"

I took a deep breath before reliving one of the worst nights of my life.


	4. Truth

Title: Shadows of Another Life

Author: Lindseyfair  
Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella, some Rosalie/Emmett, some Alice/Jasper  
Rating: M for Mature Audiences, this chapter for sexual content and violence.  
Category: Romance, General  
Spoilers: If you haven't read the books, you might not get some of it. This is and Alternate Universe and is All Human.  
Summary: Bella has just ended a long relationship with Jake. She has decided to start over in Cottonwood, Ca where her family, dad, Charlie, sister, Rosalie, and twin brother, Jasper have made home the past year without her. Can she settle in to the new town, her new career, and a new romance all while dealing with the tragic events that lead to the move?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not SM. I'm just LJ, but most days I wish I was SM.

Chapter 4 Truth

**BPOV**

_Two weeks earlier..._

I had decided, job or not, I was leaving Jake. I just needed to tell him.

Jasper was on his way to Forks to help me get my things together. He had always been my rock. I needed him that day more than ever.

My things were packed in suitcases and boxes. Not everything, just what I'd need for the next couple of months. I waited anxiously for Jasper as the seconds dropped from the clock. I heard the door open. My heart sank. It was Jake. Where the hell was Jasper?

"What the hell is all this, Bella?" He picked up a suitcase then dropped it to the ground.

I could see he was already angry. I had to be direct though. I wasn't backing down this time. "I'm taking the job with Dr. Klein." I could see after weeks of telling him what I wanted to do, it was finally sinking in.

"Just like that?"

"It's not just like that. I was offered this job over a month ago. It's an amazing opportunity to get into a practice like Dr. Klein's. Jasper vouched for me."

"You're doing this for your brother?"

"I'm doing it for me. When was the last time I did anything for myself? I went to school only a thirty minute drive away so I could be close to you. I stayed here when my entire family moved away to stay with you. I bought this house from my father so we would have a place of our own, for you. I took a job making a third of what I could have just to stay close to you, Jake. What have you done for me?"

I shrugged his hand off when he tried to touch my cheek. "I've loved you, Bella. I've worked everyday on the reservation while you went off to school and work, so I can provide for us."

"So this is just all some sort of macho pride thing? You want to be the soul provider while I sit at home with dinner waiting on the table?"

"It's not like that. Just let me explain."

He grabbed my arm, but I ripped it from his grasp. "I'm tired of living under your thumb. I'm not doing it anymore." I took off my engagement ring and shoved it in his palm. Jake started pacing. I could feel his anger seething from every pour of his body. His fingers were a mess in his hair. I pulled my phone form my pocket as soon as it started ringing. Jasper, thank god. I hoped he was close.

"Jas." Jake's fist came flying across my face sending me to the floor and shattering my phone against the bricks of the fireplace. I brought my fingers to my lip to catch the blood dripping from my nose. Jake stood above me. His eyes were black, not an ounce of remorse. When I tried to stand, he grabbed the poker from the fire and pinned my down at my hip. Even my screams didn't stop him from twisting it against my skin. Only when the smell of my t-shirt and burning flesh rose to his nose did he take the poker away.

"You're not leaving me, Bella." He took my engagement ring and forced it back on my finger. I was in so much pain and shock I couldn't even scream. He pulled me by my feet to the middle of the living room floor. He ripped what was left of my shirt from my chest making the fresh wound throb with excruciating pain. Then, it got worse. He was on top of me, kissing at my neck, pawing at my breast, at my thighs. The tears were coming so fast I couldn't even make out the room around me. I couldn't find anything to hold onto, no way to fight back. I tried to push him away as his hips grind against mine.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He repeated his mantra over and over and over again as he forced himself on every inch of my body. I felt his fingers at my waist unbuttoning my jeans. With the last bit of strength I had, I pushed as hard as I could at his shoulders. He just laughed before crushing his lips against mine.

I saw something dark swinging above Jake's head, smashing across the back of his skull. Jake slumped on top of me as he became unconscious. I saw a foot kick Jake and roll him off of me.

"Jasper." My voice was barely a whisper as my brother took me in his arms.

"I called Sam when the line went dead to see if he knew what was going on. I drove ninety the rest of the way."

"Just get me out of here." I was shaking and sobbing as Jasper got me to my feet.

Sam came barreling into the living room and went strait to Jake's side. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"I stopped him from killing my sister."

It was then that Sam took in the extent of my injuries. The blistered skin at my hip. The bright red mark across my face. My shirt in shreds on the floor.

"Get her to a hospital. I'll deal with him." I could tell if Jake ever woke up, Sam might try to kill him for what he'd done.

Jasper dug through my bag on the couch to find me a t-shirt. He threw it over me before carrying me to the truck. He made two trips inside grabbing bags and boxes, then throwing them in the back of his truck.

"I don't want any reason to come back here anytime soon." Jasper started the truck and we sped off.

It helped that I was the daughter of the former Chief of Police and a frequent flier in the Forks emergency room. I got seen by a doctor right away. I told them it was just accident prone Bella again. With my track record of falls and broken bones, they weren't at all surprised. Jasper on the other hand was angry I didn't tell the truth. He wanted to see Jake behind bars, but I didn't want to see him right there with him.

Within an hour, the pain in my face was gone. The doctor had a special dressing applied to my burn and recommended follow up for a possible skin graft. The burn wasn't that big, so I hoped it would just heal with no worries. I got my prescription for my antibiotics and pain killers and we were on our way.

We made it to Cottonwood at about two in the morning. Jasper took me to my room, got me a glass of water, and tucked me in. He curled up beside me just like he did when I had a bad dream as a kid. He held my hand until I fell asleep.

_**/&/**_

_Back in the present..._

I turned to see what reaction, if any, Edward had to this horrible story. His head sat in his hands, shaking. I had given him the watered down version of the story, but the words still stung just as much as the full version.

"We never told my father everything and of course Rose got the abridged version too. Jasper called one of his friends back at the sheriff's office and got them to start the paperwork to evict Jake from my house."

His fingers slid across his face then down on the bar. "You haven't pressed any charges then?"

"I thought the headache he got from Jasper might have been enough. Even though he made a terrible mistake that night, he'd been my best friend my entire life. I couldn't be responsible for putting him behind bars."

He turned and shook his head at me like he couldn't believe that I wouldn't want Jake to suffer for what he did to me. I took his hand and was about to explain when he brought my fingers to his lips.

"I know that must have been very difficult for you to talk about."

"Now you know about all the skeletons in my closet. Bet you never thought you'd have a day like this when you woke up this morning."

He smiled then drug the tip of his tongue across his lips. "I'll never forget the day we met."

"That's for sure." I drank what remained in my beer glass. I felt like I needed another, or four.

"Just know if you ever need anything, I'm here. Just to talk or use as a punching bag, just ask."

I could see in his glistening emerald eyes, he truly meant every word. "I think if we just take some excerpts from today, mainly the ride, it would help a lot."

"You're welcome to ride anytime you want."

"I have a feeling we didn't see the whole vineyard today. Maybe tomorrow?"

"I'll give you the grand tour."

"Around two?"

"That'd be perfect."

**/&/**

**EPOV**

She did come to the vineyard for a ride that next day and the day after that and the day after that. I found myself looking forward to seeing her more and more each day. I never pushed anything on her. I did everything I could to be a great friend.

There was three things I knew about her for sure. First, Bella was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. Second, there was a part of her- and I didn't really know which part- that craved my company. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably falling in love with her.

Each day my chest would ache until it was relieved just by the sight of her. Some days it would be just the sight of her tending to Arcadia and her son, Zeus. Others, it was our now famous popcorn fights that erupted when ever we got into the debate over a movie we were watching. Every second we spent together, I could feel myself falling deeper and deeper. She seemed to enjoy the time we spent together, saying so many times she wished it would never end. I could never say out loud how much I agreed with her. I waited patiently until the day I could tell her and hoped she would feel the same way.

Alice called me frantic one Saturday morning.

"Alice, it's my one day to sleep in. What do you want?"

"I forgot my palm pilot and I really need you to bring it too me."

I looked to the clock. 9:05. "Fine. Where are you?"

"At that little boutique on third. Please hurry."

She cut me off less than a second later. I got up and slipped a pair of jeans over my black boxers and grabbed my gray t-shirt. I headed down the hall after I slipped on some flip flops. I found Alice's palm pilot on the table in the entryway. I grabbed my wallet, keys, and phone with it and took off.

I pulled the Volvo up to the curb in front of the shop. When I walked in Alice was no where to be seen. Of course, there was Bella sitting on a couch next to the dressing room mirrors.

"I think you might be stalking me." I said as I plopped down on the couch next to her.

She turned to me and grinned. "How do you figure that?"

"You're everywhere I turn. Not that I mind, but I might have cleaned up a little more if I would've known. Alice didn't mention you were with her."

She pulled at the hem of my sleeve. "You know your as gorgeous as always."

I could feel the warmth rising in my cheeks as her fingers caressed at my bicep. I was lost in her eyes until she looked away.

There stood Rosalie in the most brilliant white gown I had ever seen. I stood up and was overcome by her beauty. Yet, all I could wish was that Bella was the one in the white dress instead. "I think Emmett might very well keel over at the sight of you. You're beautiful."

Rosalie turned towards me. "You think?"

I took her hand. "Most definitely."

Alice jumped up and down. "It's the right one then. I can feel it."

"Me too." Rosalie's eyes welled with tears as Bella went to her side.

"Don't cry. You'll get the dress wet."

Rosalie wiped her cheeks. "You know there's a maid of honor dress waiting right in there."

"Don't remind me." Bella looked less than enthused to be trying on dresses. I was strangely excited. I had never seen Bella in a dress before.

A few minuets later, I was sitting anxiously on the couch as Alice bellowed for me. "Edward! Come help Bella with her dress. I've got my hands full with Rosalie."

I stood and headed straight for Bella's dressing room without even thinking. When I got to the door, I stopped. Help her out of her dress? Help her into it? This was certainly not how I pictured the first time I would see Bella in any state of undress and I'd thought about it... a lot.

"It's okay, Edward. I just need your hands. You can keep your eyes closed." She opened the dressing room door and pulled me in. She was already wearing the most hideous cotton candy colored dress imaginable. "I just need you to zip me up, for this one."

I saw a pile of several more dresses hanging in the corner. She had her hair pulled over her shoulder awaiting my assistance. I zipped her up then placed her in front of the mirror.

"I had no idea pink was one of Rosalie's colors?" I was trying not to laugh, but the dress was awful, even on Bella's amazing form.

"I think it's more about the design than the color. It's too hideous, even for a bride's maid dress. What was she thinking."

"I'm sure there's something over here you can live with." I went to search through the dresses. I found a light yellow dress. I knew she'd look stunning in it. "How about this one?"

"Yellow? I don't think it's my color either."

"Please. The sooner you get done, the sooner you're out of here." She took the dress and examined it.

"You're going to have to help me with this one. Remember, eyes closed."

I walked around to her back and unzipped her. She tried to wiggle herself out, but couldn't quite inch her way out of the material's grasp. I wondered how in the world she got it on all by herself. I closed my eyes as I stood behind her. I grabbed the hem of the dress and the huge tulle skirt that laid underneath. I tried pulling it over her from the back, but it wasn't working. I made my way around to the front of her, eyes still closed. My pulse was racing as we attempted to free her. My hands went far underneath until I was pulling the dress up at her hips. I felt my finger slide across her rough skin then she winced.

"Sorry, sorry."

"It's fine. Just get me out if this thing."

I pulled so hard that once it released from her body I went flying across the dressing room, banging my head on the wall. I looked up and forgot that I should have had my eyes closed. She had turned her back to me and was looking in the mirror. She stood in just a white bra and underwear.

"It's fine. You don't have to close your eyes now. I know you've already seen."

I stood up and walked behind her taking in her full form in front of the mirror. She was more beautiful than I had ever imagined in my dreams. Her skin was a perfect pale pink. I knew she was conscious of the fact that the burn scar above her hip was clearly visible. I pulled myself to her back and placed my hands on her shoulders. She squeezed her eyes tight and turned around, snaking her arms tightly around my waist. My instinct took over as my fingers caressed her skin before locking behind her. She squeezed me in tighter. I knew if she didn't let go soon, I would lose all self control.

"There's only a few more. I think you can handle it. I have to tell you though, I'm having a really hard time being just your friend right now." I instantly regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth. I didn't want her to think I would ever take advantage of the current situation.

She let go and grabbed the yellow dress. It slipped effortlessly across her skin. I zipped up the back and rest my chin on her shoulder as she looked in the mirror.

"Much better than the last one." Better? It was amazing. The brown waves at her shoulders were a beautiful contrast to the yellow shade of the dress. She brought her hand up and patted my cheek. She smiled as her eyes lit up.

"I think you're right. I'd better show Rose."

There was no need to try on any more since Rosalie was in complete agreement. They found a similar one for Alice, just a slightly shorter hemline.

I handed off Alice's palm pilot to her once they were out of the dressing room.

"Thanks for bringing it. I don't think I could live without it. We've got to go to the caterer's and I have the whole menu plan saved in here."

"But you didn't need it when you called. Just another excuse for me to see Bella?"

My sister pulled me over to the corner. "Don't tell me you wouldn't spend every minute with her if you could."

"That's beside the point. We are friends. Well, maybe a little more now that I've seen her naked."

"What!?" Her voice was so loud it drew Bella and Rosalie's attention. I just smiled and nodded back to them.

"In that situation you forced us into, it was inevitable. It was awkward, but nice."

"She knew you saw her?" Alice grabbed at my arm.

"Yes, she knew. Then I said something so stupid. I really hope she doesn't hate me."

"God. What did you say?"

"Something about that it was hard just being her friend when she was hugging me in just her bra and underwear."

Alice's grip tightened on my forearm. "Why was she hugging you?"

"I'm not really sure, but it was amazing." I closed my eyes as I let my head fall back at the memory.

Alice snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Concentrate. I'm sure she doesn't hate you."

"Now she has an idea, that I've been thinking about her that way."

"I think she already knew that. It's kinda hard not to notice your face whenever she's around. I've never seen you so happy. She just needs a little more time."

"Has she said something to you?" I felt like I was some teenager grilling Alice for information on her best friend. Alice dipped her eyes and bit her lower lip. "I take that as a yes. Now you have to tell me."

"She has feelings, but she doesn't know what to do with them. She was with Jacob for so long and you know how that turned out. She doesn't know if she can trust what she's feeling."

"What can I do?"

"Just be patient. I don't think the kind of connection you two have can be broken. I totally understand it. She's the female version of Jasper and you are the male version of me. Look how good we are together."

"I'm not really sure if I should be offended at that comparison or not." I ran my fingers through my hair and scratched at my forehead.

"You know you have the same flare for the finer things as much as I do."

"That in no way makes me a version of you. It's not a bad thing for a guy to like shoes."

"OOo, what did I miss? You're talking shoes." Rosalie's eyes lit up. Shoes must be a code word for something. I could never imagine any one, including me, get that excited about shoes.

"Nothing. I'll let you girls get back to your day." I turned to walk out the door with what was left of my dignity. Then I felt someone tugging at my shirt. I turned back and was shocked that it was Bella.

"Can you give me a lift? They really don't need me for the rest of this."

"Sure. You girls sure you can let go of Bella for the rest of the day?"

"Yes, you two go have some fun." Alice smiled, satisfied with her assumptions.

I lead Bella out to the car and opened her door. When she was in, I ran around to the driver's side and climbed in. "You want me to take you home?"

"I was hoping we could go back to your house. I'm really in the mood for watching a movie on that couch of yours."

"As you wish."

I drove faster than I should of to get home. At least with a movie going there would be some things to talk about.

Once we got settled with our popcorn, Bella decided she would take a beer. It was only noon, but it was Saturday. What the hell. I got a couple bottles from behind the bar and settled down on the couch. We both slipped off our shoes before choosing a movie.

It was her turn to decide. We'd been through about a third of the collection in the past month. Everything from "Braveheart" to "The Little Mermaid". I was afraid of another Disney classic but was pleasantly surprised when she popped in one of my favorites, "Grosse Pointe Blank". Who doesn't love the story of a hit man who goes back home for his high school reunion only to find out his next hit is to kill the father of the girl of his dreams.

We attempted to recreate the scene where John Cusack tried to hold Minnie Driver in the air with his feet. We failed miserably, but it was fun trying.

She ended up laying her head in my lap and stretched out across the couch. About three fourths through the movie, she was fast asleep. I felt myself embracing the fact that this was my lazy Saturday. My eyelids fluttered for a few minutes, then I drifted to sleep, my fingers tangled in Bella's hair.

I woke up to the sound of Bella's voice. I looked to my lap, but she was still asleep. I saw the dvd player had shut itself off. I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"Edward." Her voice was barely a whisper. "Don't hurt me."

I shook my head while stroking her hair. "Never, Bella. I'll never hurt you. I..." I stopped myself. Even though I was almost positive she was still asleep, I couldn't finish that sentence.

"I know. I love you, too. I love you, Edward."

That confirmed it. She was definitely asleep.

**/&/**

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the comments and reviews so far. This was the longest and hardest chapter I've ever written. The beginning was a lot more painful to write than I had anticipated. I'd really like to know what you all thought about it. I know I could have gone into more detail, but it was hard enough as it is.**

**The rest came rather easily. I took one of Twilight's most memorable quotes, switched it around a little bit so it came from Edward's point of view. I thought the dress scene went really well. What did you all think? Did anyone catch the movie quote Edward said and what movie it was from? If you get it right, I'll include your name in my next post with a swell prize.**

**Again, thanks so much. Now off to chapter 5 which will have more Jasper. Yay!**


	5. Firsts

Title: Shadows of Another Life

Author: Lindseyfair  
Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella, some Rosalie/Emmett, some Alice/Jasper  
Rating: M for Mature Audiences.  
Category: Romance, General  
Spoilers: If you haven't read the books, you might not get some of it. This is and Alternate Universe and is All Human.  
Summary: Bella has just ended a long relationship with Jake. She has decided to start over in Cottonwood, Ca where her family, dad, Charlie, sister, Rosalie, and twin brother, Jasper have made home the past year without her. Can she settle in to the new town, her new career, and a new romance all while dealing with the tragic events that lead to the move?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not SM. I'm just LJ, but most days I wish I was SM.

"_I know. I love you, too. I love you, Edward."_

_That confirmed it. She was definitely asleep._

Chapter 5Firsts

**EPOV**

I couldn't speak. I could hardly move except for my fingers lightly caressing the side of her face. Was this a test? Should I say something... anything? No. No. She was asleep... dreaming. I wondered what she was dreaming about that made her admit that she loved me. Where did she see it happening? Was she imagining our first kiss? I'd do anything to be able to read her mind at that moment.

It didn't matter though. I knew she loved me. I could wait for the rest. I felt the corners of my mouth becoming permanently up turned.

The door creaked open, but Bella didn't even move. Jasper made his way to the chair next to me and took a seat. He didn't even seem the least bit surprised that Bella was asleep with her head in my lap.

"I'm glad to see she's here. I thought Rose and Alice would have had her buried under a pile of bride's maids dresses."

"They tried, but the second one she tried on was the one. So there was only a small amount of torture."

"You were at the bridal shop with them?"

"You know Alice. I think she's doing everything she can to throw Bella and I together. This time she'd left her palm pilot at home and needed it desperately."

Jasper let out a small laugh as he shook his head. "I would be irritated by her meddling, but she's so right about the two of you."

"You think?"

"I know Bella better than anyone. These past few weeks, it's like she's found herself again. I have to admit it's mostly because of you."

"She talks endlessly about you. You guys seem so close."

"Maybe too close. We've always confided in each other, especially when there was no one else we could talk to. I know way more than I ever wanted to about Jacob Black."

"Was he always so... possessive?" I wondered really if I had any competition. Jacob didn't seem too pleased by the fact that Bella might be moving on without him.

"When they were kids, he was just like a buddy. Bella was kinda a tom boy if you could imagine. Riding bikes, climbing trees. Her clumsiness never seemed to detour her from doing what she wanted. Even after several broken bones and a couple of concussions, she would never stop trying to reach a goal she'd set for herself. I think that determination is what kept her with Jacob for so long. After he made it clear he wanted to be more than friends, she had her mind set on making it work. It wasn't until dad was offered the job here that I saw how much control he had over her. This past year not seeing her every day has been hard for the both of us. Her not being here was the only bad aspect of the move. I almost hated being so happy without her. I had to call her at work to be able to really talk to her. Jacob had almost forbid her to talk to us in his presence. She kept making excuses why she couldn't come even for a visit, but I knew he was behind it. When she called and told me they were getting married, I drove straight back to Forks. I took her out of work and talked at her for hours. Trying to make her see that this was not the kind of life she deserved. I knew he was pressing for a short engagement, so I had to act fast. I'd worked with Dr. Klein when I was shooting a pet calender. He mentioned his partner would be retiring soon and he'd need help with his large animal clients. He usually was at the office while his partner made the house calls. I knew it'd be perfect for Bella. She was so excited at the prospect of becoming a partner, making some real money. Jacob wouldn't have any of it. After that, contact became almost non-existent. Whenever I called the office, she was busy. My e-mails went unanswered. I was getting ready to make a trip back up there when she called to say she was moving with or without him."

"And I know the rest. How any man could ever..." I stoked my fingers through her hair as a tear ran down my cheek. I knew I would never hurt Bella. I'd never stop her from going after her dreams. I'd encourage her and support her everyday for the rest of my life if she'd let me.

"You're already in love with her, aren't you?"

I just smiled. "I guess it's pretty obvious."

"Have you told each other?"

I shook my head while caressing at her cheek. "She said something before you came in, but I know she was just dreaming."

"Caught her talking in her sleep? What'd she say?"

I figured she had already told her brother everything, so what would be the harm saying it out loud. "She said she loved me."

He smiled. "Now that her subconscious has admitted it, maybe it won't be long before her conscious self does too."

"Has she always talked in her sleep?"

"Yep, it's one of the only things we don't share. She sleeps like a rock and talks, while I'm such a light sleeper that it always woke me up even in the next room."

I could just imagine her sleeping and chatting away while Jasper had his head buried under his pillow.

"Maybe we should try to wake her up. I did actually have something I needed to talk to her about."

I really didn't want to, but I tried anyway. I shook her at her shoulder. Nothing. I whispered her name. Nothing.

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Jasper came over in front of the couch and knelt in front of us. He licked his finger then stuck it in Bella's ear. She came flying up from my lap, her hand going straight to her wet ear. "Told ya." Jasper just laughed and plopped back down in his chair.

"Jas, yuck. You could of just sprayed me with water bottle or something."

"Sorry, didn't have one handy."

She started to regain her faculties. Rubbing her eyes and stretching. "Damn this couch. It's so comfy, I think I could have slept here all night."

"So now you're just using me for my couch?"

"Not just your couch." We both smiled and started laughing. "Jas, what are you doing here? How long was I out?"

I stroked my fingers through her matted hair. "Not long, but Jasper has something to talk to you about. I'll just let you two talk." I started to get up when Jasper stopped me.

"No, it's fine. You're going to hear about this sooner or later." Jasper pulled some papers from his jacket pocket as I settled back on the couch. He handed them to Bella.

"What are these?"

"Just read." I saw her eyes skimming over the documents.

"It went through then. Jake's out of my house."

She handed me the papers. They were from the sheriff's office in Forks. The eviction had gone through. The sheriff had written a personal letter to Bella stating that Jake would be arrested if he came on the property and a restraining order had been put in place.

"Are you okay with this?" I hoped this would mean there was nothing left between them, despite his threats.

"More than fine. I just want to move on with my life and put all of this behind me."

"What do you want to do with the house? We did grow up there."

"I don't care. You can have it or give it to dad. Sell it. Whatever. I just can't go back there."

Alice came rushing in wearing nothing but a yellow polka dot bikini. "There you are." She pulled Jasper out of his chair and gave him a kiss and a squeeze. "We're getting ready to take a swim after that horrible day of shopping and eating gourmet foods. Come on and join us."

"You got a suit I can wear, Edward?"

"Ya, in the pool house. I'm sure there's an extra one in there for you too, Bella."

She shook her head. "I don't know if I should go in."

"Come on. It'll be fun. At least put your feet in," Alice pleaded with her.

She pulled my ear down to her lips. "I really don't want to get my hip wet."

"It's fine. You can just sit on the steps and watch. We won't get you wet. I promise."

"Okay, if you promise."

The day was cooling down as the afternoon had crept into evening. Jasper, Emmett, and I were poolside sharing a bottle of merlot, wondering where the hell the girls were.

Rosalie was dragging Bella while Alice was pushing her towards us. She ended up just feet in front of me when they finally let her go. Emmett started to hoot and holler as Jasper just shook his head with a smirk.

"Okay, get it all out." Bella did a little turn to show off the black tankini of Alice's I assume she was forced to wear. I can only imagine what she thought of the smile on my face as our eyes met. "Come on, you too."

My first instinct was to go to her, take her in my arms, and kiss her, hard. I resisted my instinct. I just closed my eyes, pursed my lips, and nodded. When I opened my eyes, I could only say one word. "Beautiful."

"Thank you." She turned to Rosalie. "See Rose, there are still gentlemen in this world."

"What do you mean? Unlike the mongrel I'm about to marry?" She stood with her hands on her hips, but I could sense the sarcasm in her tone.

Emmett came around Rosalie and wrapped his arms around her waist. He started growling and nipping at her ear. He really was a mutt. They were playful at first, but all bets were off when he was dangling her above the pool. Rosalie ended kicking Emmett in the chest and they both fell in.

"Don't even think about it." Bella gave me a death glare.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She smiled and did that thing I love where she bites at her bottom lip. So sexy.

She made her way to the pool and stepped in. She slowly descended the steps until the water line hit the top of her thighs. She turned back to me, where I was standing and staring like some love struck teenager. "You coming?"

I could of said it, but I didn't. I just stripped off my shirt and stepped in the pool. Now Bella was the one who's face was flushed and mouth was gapping open.

"What? Something wrong?" I ran my fingers down my chest, checking for anything embarrassing like a mole I didn't know I had.

"I've just never seen you with your shirt off before."

I stood in front of her and slowly submerged myself completely. I came up from the water, running my fingers through my soaking wet hair. "Guess that makes us even." I dove off to the side and swam quickly to the deep end.

Emmett jumped in after me and followed me to underneath the diving board. I folded my arms and laid them on the concrete edge.

"You're saying you two have already..." He made one of his annoying popping sounds in his mouth.

"Emmett, gees. No. We haven't."

"What are you waiting for. Look at her. She totally wants you."

I tried to look at her without really looking at her. She was sitting with Alice on the steps, sipping on a glass of wine. She noticed I was looking and I turned away.

"She's been through a lot. I'm being patient."

"How'd you see her with her shirt off then?"

"I was helping her change out of one of those hideous dresses Rosalie made her try on this morning. It's a long story."

"I'm all for long stories."

I knew if I told him he would just turn it around and make my life a living hell with his relentless teasing. "No. No way."

"Come on. I know you told Alice. Why do I have to miss all the good stuff?"

"Cause you're a pervert. I have no idea what Rosalie even sees in you. I promise, if anything happens, I'll tell you."

"You better." Emmett grabbed my head and we started our dunking war. We traded off holding each other under water. The last time, he held me under much longer than he had before. I pushed off the bottom of the pool so hard, when I came up I hit my forehead on the diving board. The gash started oozing with blood.

"Rosie, throw me that towel." Emmett jumped and caught the towel in mid air. I ripped it from him, pressing it against my forehead.

Emmett hopped out then grabbed my hand to help me out. He tried to steady me but I shrugged him off. "I'm fine," I snapped as I made my way to the pool house.

I dug through the bathroom cabinet to find the first aid kit. I tossed the towel on the floor in favor of some toilet paper. I dabbed at my forehead to stop the bleeding.

Sometimes Emmett could be such an ass. I knew he was my brother, but sometimes I really hated him. I kicked the cabinet beneath the sink which sent pain surging through the lower half of my body.

"Someone throwing a temper tantrum?" Bella was standing in the bathroom doorway. I dropped my head to my chest, completely humiliated. I would definitely have to remember to kill Emmett later. "Bring that stuff out here and I'll get you cleaned up."

"Bella, seriously. I can do it myself."

"Who's the doctor here? What if you need stitches? Just let me look."

I hung my head in defeat as I left the bathroom. I dumped the stuff on the table before sitting down at the chair beside it. Bella followed me out after finding a bottle of peroxide.

"It's not that bad." She had removed the bloody toilet paper from my wound as she stood in front of me. "Just let me clean it up and put a bandage on it."

I braced myself with my hands graping at my thighs. I winched as she wiped the wound clean with the peroxide.

"Sorry. Sorry." She put the peroxide down and grabbed a bandage from the kit. She then started blowing across the wound to deaden the sting. I unconsciously braced my hands on her hips. This time, she didn't wince. She just pulled in another breath and blew across the gash once more. I could feel my goose bumps rising to the surface. She placed the bandage neatly across my forehead. She then rested her hands on my shoulders. I dipped my head down, lying my forehead against her stomach.

I knew this was the moment. I had to make some sort of move. When would I ever get a chance like this again? I inched her tankini up with my thumbs, caressing the bare skin that laid beneath. I barely grazed the rough skin at her hip when she took in a short breath. My eyes turned up to her.

She smiled then drug the tip of her tongue across her lips. "It didn't hurt."

I looked back down at the burn that had it's place above her hip. "Does it bother you that I've seen this?"

"No. It's just funny how I'm the only girl that's ever seen it."

"Really?"

"There was Jake, obviously." She squeezed her eyes tightly shut at just the mention of his name. "Then Jasper and Sam. The doctor at the hospital. Now you. It just brings up all those memories." Her hips shuddered in my hands, but I wasn't about to let go.

I had to be bold. I wanted to chase all those memories away. "What would you say if I could give you a good memory to think of whenever you looked at it?"

"You think you can do that?"

"I'd like to try."

"Okay then."

I raised her hem a little bit higher to expose all of the burn. I took a deep breath in, trying to calm myself. I had a feeling she wasn't going to try to stop me. I leaned in and placed my lips to the right side of it. Her skin was amazingly soft and supple underneath my lips. I moved them to the left, then above it. I could feel her shiver as I placed a kiss below it. She didn't speak. She just gripped harder at my shoulders. Then I laid a soft, long kiss right in the center of it. At that, I could swear she let out a soft moan.

I pulled my lips back, keeping my hands securely at her hips. "Now every time you look at it, you can remember how you felt at this moment."

She placed her hand under my chin and brought me up from my chair. My hands still at her hips, her palms flat on my chest. My heart was racing. I was sure she could feel it pounding against my ribcage. Once our eyes locked, I knew I needed to say something, anything, but she beat me to it.

"I don't think we can be friends anymore, cause as a friend I'm having a really hard time trying not to kiss you right now."

"Don't try so hard." I laid my forehead against hers, my palms cupping at her cheeks. "Remind me to thank Emmett later."

"What?"

"Never mind." I closed my eyes and brought my lips to hers. One perfect soft kiss. Then, the door creaked open.

I almost lost it. Anyone who would interrupt the most perfect moment of my life would certainly have to pay. I turned my head to see my mother standing in the doorway.

"Sorry. You're brother said you'd hurt yourself."

I turned around as Bella slid her hand in mine. "I'm fine, mom. Bella fixed me right up."

"I can see that." I knew she had noticed our hands. A smile of motherly pride swept across her face. "It's just you're dad is ready to start dinner and you know you are the only one who can get the grill lit."

"We'll be out in a minute. Alright?"

"Alright." She slipped back through the door and closed it.

I faced Bella, breathing in all her beauty. I swept a few strands of her hair from her face, tucking them gently behind her ear. "Not friends then?" She pursed her lips while she shook her head from side to side. "Okay then."

"Why don't we just make it up as we go along."

"I can live with that." She caressed my cheek before getting up on her tiptoes to place her lips on mine.

"Edward! We're starving out here."

We pressed our foreheads together simultaneously uttering, "Emmett."


	6. The Calling

Title: Shadows of Another Life

Author: Lindseyfair  
Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella, some Rosalie/Emmett, some Alice/Jasper  
Rating: M for Mature Audiences.  
Category: Romance, General  
Spoilers: If you haven't read the books, you might not get some of it. This is and Alternate Universe and is All Human.  
Summary: Bella has just ended a long relationship with Jake. She has decided to start over in Cottonwood, Ca where her family, dad, Charlie, sister, Rosalie, and twin brother, Jasper have made home the past year without her. Can she settle in to the new town, her new career, and a new romance all while dealing with the tragic events that lead to the move?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not SM. I'm just LJ, but most days I wish I was SM.

Chapter 6-The Calling

**BPOV**

"Emmett." We simultaneously sighed in each other's arms.

"Do we have to?" I did not want the moment to end. I really had no idea what was going to happen once we walked back out that door.

"Believe me, I would love to sit back and watch Emmett catch himself on fire again. What kinda brother would I be if I could stop it?"

"It was that bad?"

"All the hair has finally grown back. But seriously, I would hate to have you play nurse maid to him all night too."

"That would be a shame."

"Come on then." He kissed my hand before he tried to pull me to the door.

"Wait." What were we going to say to everyone? How was I supposed to act? I knew they would know that something had happened just by the look on our faces. I was getting light headed just at the thought. "What are we going to say to everyone?"

He furrowed his brow while he thought for a second. "Welcome to the family?"

I hit him on the arm. "Be serious."

"I am." He snaked his arms around my waist. "Three Cullen's with three Swan's? I'd say that's a family."

"A crazy family."

He smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Okay... Why don't you help me at the grill. We'll all eat dinner. Maybe take another swim later. Then when they've all forgotten we were even in here together, safely tucked in their own little worlds, I'll grab a bottle of wine and we'll find a quite spot to be alone."

"Mmmmmm. Sounds perfect, but..."

"What?"

"I just want to try one more thing first." I slipped my arms around his neck, letting my fingers tangle in his damp hair. I brought his perfect lips down to mine. I was gentle, at first. Then I tasted his sweet breath as my lips parted. I wanted more. I had never felt that kind of rush of passion before. I began to crave it. I felt his fingers on my back, underneath my bathing suit. I pulled him in closer as pleasure became bliss when his tongue touched mine. I gripped at the back of his neck, but then he abruptly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I wanted more. My mind was racing with thoughts that would probably make even Emmett blush.

"If we don't stop now, I won't be able to. You have no idea what you're doing to me."

I smiled at the sweet fact that I could make him blush. "Okay, I'll stop. Only if you promise we can pick this up later."

"That's a promise I intend to keep."

My phone started ringing in my purse. "Go. I'll be out in a minute. It's my work phone"

"One minute." He kissed my cheek and ran out before I could even grab on to him.

I grabbed the phone and answered it without thinking. "Dr. Swan."

"Bella?" I recognized the voice immediately. I braced myself and sat down on the couch. It would be just like Jake to get his dad to interfere. He knew how much I loved Billy.

"How'd you get this number?"

"Listen, Bella. He doesn't know I'm calling."

"Billy. This is my emergency work phone. You shouldn't be calling me."

"I had to. You need to know what's going on. I tried calling Charlie, but he won't even take my calls."

"I'm in the middle of something." I just wanted to hang up, but I knew none of this was Billy's fault. I thought maybe I should hear him out.

"Jake's missing, Bella."

"What? When?"

"A few days."

"Days?" I put my head between my knees and started breathing heavily. I could feel a panic attack coming on.

"He was so despondent after you left. Then when he tried to see you... After he came back, it got so much worse."

Jasper came in and pulled my head up from between my knees. He sat down beside me as I continued focusing on breathing. "How much worse?"

"He went on drinking binges. Sam and Embry found him at the cliffs one night, threatening to jump off. By some miracle, they talked him down.

Jasper took my hand as he listened with me.

"After he moved everything out of the house, he was supposed to come stay with me. When I couldn't get him on his cell phone, I called Sam. They were out all night looking for him. When I tried his phone the next day, it had been disconnected. Then I found out he had sold his car in the next county. He's just gone, Bella."

"Do you think he'd come here again?" I tried to speak through the tears I was holding back.

"In the state he's in... I'm afraid for you. I think he'd do just about anything to get you back."

That was exactly what I did not need to hear. Not now, not after this perfect day. Jasper took the phone as my silent tears became loud sobs.

"Billy, it's Jasper... Ya, I heard everything... Just call the station. I'll let dad know... And Billy... loose this number." With that, Jasper shut the phone. He threw it back into my purse before wrapping his arms around me.

"I'll be fine. I just need a minute." I took a few deep breaths and wiped off my tear stained cheeks.

"I'll tell you what we'll do. I have a friend who has been begging me to visit him in London. I know Alice would love to go. We could all go and if we like it, I'm sure I could find a job. We could stay."

Once I realized what he was saying, I was overcome by the sacrifice my bother hadn't even thought twice about. "I'd never ask you to do that for me."

"I know. That's why I'm offering."

"No. Absolutely not." I shook my head as I sniffled. "Rose's wedding is only a few weeks away and I can't leave. Not after today."

Jasper's eyes lit up. "He told you, didn't he."

"Told me?" I grabbed at his shirt sleeve and wiped my nose on it. He grimaced then laughed.

"It's just Esme said you were hugging when she came in."

"Actually, we weren't. He kissed me. And Jas, I gotta tell you it..."

He interrupted me. "Stop, right there. More than I need to know."

The memory of that first kiss brought a smile back to my face. "I think he's all I need right now."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Then we'll figure out some way to make sure Jacob comes no where near you."

I felt my stomach rumbling. "You think dinner is almost ready?"

"If not, Esme has set out plenty to munch on. You ready?"

"Yep." He pulled me up to my feet. "Let's just try to salvage what's left of the evening."

**/&/  
**

Esme had set the table for an enormous feast. Alice, Rose, and Emmett were seated at the long dinning table on the sun porch, each sipping on a glass of wine. Edward and his father were at the grill. I assumed Esme was hard at work in the kitchen.

Edward turned and winked at me as he saw Jasper and I approach the table. I was a little disappointed to see he had put his shirt back on.

Alice rushed over to me with a black sarong. "I found this for you. More dinner like attire." She tied it at my waist as I noticed she was wearing one too. She looked at me and patted my cheeks. "Are you alright?"

Jasper and I looked at each other. "Just a bit of bad news. I'll be fine."

"I know Edward would love the chance to put a smile on your face." Jasper finally let go of the death grip he had on my hand.

I walked over to the grill after I saw Carlisle go to help Esme with the trays she was bringing to the table. I tugged at the back of his shirt. "I like mine medium rare."

"Then you shall have it." He pulled a steak from the grill and set it aside.

"I have to say, I'm a little disappointed that your not entirely the same as the way I left you. That shirt is really so unnecessary."

He turned and saw the sarong tied at my waist. "I could say the same for this." He pulled at the knot.

"Alice thought it would be nice... for dinner."

"I see." He continued to pull the steaks off the grill. "So, one of your patients not doing well?"

"The call?" He nodded. "No. It wasn't a patient. I was Jake's father."

He fumbled with the tongs, almost loosing them completely. "What did he want?" He held them tightly between both hands. I was afraid they might break under the pressure.

"Jake's missing. I guess he wanted to warn me."

This time he carefully placed the tongs on top of the steaks after taking a deep breath. "They have no idea where he is?"

"No, just that he sold his car and had his phone shut off."

"Bella, if he comes anywhere near you..."

"I know. Jasper already offered to whisk me out of the country. I told him no of course."

He was noticeably upset. He drew in a few more deep breaths, then his frown turned into his beautiful smile. "You'll just have to stay here then." He was so matter of fact. Like there wasn't even another option.

"You think your parents would approve?"

"We have plenty of room. Emmett has moved all his stuff to the guest house where he and Rosalie will be living. You can have his room. It just happens to be right next to mine. You might have to sleep with the door locked though. I tend to sleep walk."

"I'll keep that in mind."

We all talked and laughed throughout dinner, which tasted amazing. With Charlie, we were lucky to get macaroni and cheese that wasn't burnt. I think that was one of the reasons Rose and I learned how to cook so young. Lucky for Rose, she found a passion in it.

After dinner, we all lounged by the pool, trading embarrassing childhood stories. Esme had quite a few she didn't mind sharing. My favorite was of Emmett and Edward strutting around the stables in the cowboy hats and boots and nothing else.

As predicted, Alice and Jasper cuddled up on a lounger beside the pool. Emmett and Rose slipped into the hot tub. Esme and Carlisle retired inside for the night. Edward and I took a bottle of wine and sat on the steps of the pool. Each couple in their own happy little worlds.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to get me drunk."

"On the contrary, just relaxed. It's been a long day. If you're tired though. I can take you upstairs."

"After that nap this afternoon, I don't know if I'll ever get to sleep tonight."

"I'll just have to keep you occupied." He filled us each a glass then set down the bottle. He slipped his shirt over his head and threw it to the side. He walked in the pool till the water was up to his waist. Then he crouched down till the water was up to his neck. "You think you might want to join me?"

I threw off my sarong and descended the steps. I crouched down so the water was up to my neck. The water actually felt extremely good against my skin. He took my hands under the water. They laced together so effortlessly.

"So, Edward Cullen. We've been friends for awhile. Now that were not friends, is there anything I should know about you?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, you know about all my skeletons."

"Oh, that." He understood what I was getting at as he slipped his arms around my waist. "I've never dated anyone for that long. I've never found anyone who could hold my attention for long."

"Should I be worried?" Being Bella Swan, I knew it was entirely possible that he would get bored of me or tired of all my baggage.

"No." The smile that spread across his face was nothing less than heavenly. "I will tell you I have never felt like this before. And that kiss earlier..." He dropped his head back.

"I know. I got a little carried away."

He brought his eyes back to mine. "I've been wanting to do that since the day we met."

"Honestly... so have I."

He pulled me in tighter as I slipped my arms around his neck. I was now aware that Jasper and Alice were now intently watching our ever move. "Then it's official. You are my... girlfriend? The word just seems... not enough."

It didn't seem enough. He was more than a boyfriend. He was a Greek god that I would spend as much time as possible worshiping his body for as long as he would let me. I just knew in all my years with Jake, I never felt this kind of magnetic pull. I hated comparing him to Jake, but he was all I'd ever known. I just knew I was happier at that moment than I was all those years with Jake. Boyfriend was definitely not enough.

"This isn't meant to be possessive or anything, but it's the only thing that might fit. I'm yours and you're mine." He gazed into my eyes to gage my reaction.

"Perfect." I nuzzled him with my nose at his.

"I don't see why we should keep this a secret any longer. I know Alice is dying for a show over there."

"Then we'll have to give her one."

In a fraction of a second, his lips we on mine. This kiss was even more intense, more passionate than the last. My fingers were puling at his bronze mane as the water was cresting against our bodies. My tongue was exploring the delicious corners of his mouth. My chest heaved against his with the realization for the need of oxygen.

I suddenly became conscious of the cheery giggle coming from the lounger next to the pool. I turned my head to rest my cheek on his. Alice was holding her mouth closed with both of her hands, but it wasn't enough to hold back her giggling. Jasper tried to grab her before she jumped up, but she was just a little to fast for him. Her sarong came flying off just before she jumped in the pool. The splash doused both of us. I went under, getting wet from head to toe. I came up running my fingers through my wet hair. Alice wrapped herself securely around me.

"I'm... so... happy!" Alice was practically crushing my ribs into my lungs.

"Air... Alice." I gasped before she let go only for her to latch onto Edward.

By this time, Jasper was sitting at the edge of the pool, his feet dangling in the water. Rose and Emmett were peering at us from the hot tub.

"It's about damn time," Emmett yelled before jumping from the hot tub into the pool. Rose and Jasper soon followed.

We were all in the pool and the four of them were looking to Edward and I to declare something.

"We're together now, okay? Now you can stop pushing." Edward grabbed me at my jaw and pulled me in for another mind blowing kiss. I wasn't used to this kind of public display of affection, but at that moment, I **really **didn't care.

"Kay, that's enough." Jasper was never too comfortable seeing me in that sort of situation.

Edward released his lips from mine. "Sorry, Jasper. I just can't help myself." He kissed at the tip of my nose. "Guess this is as good a time as any to tell them of our plans."

"No way. You are not running off with my baby sister." Rose wrapped her arms defensively around me from the back. "I just got her back." A smile came to my face as I brought my hands to rest against hers. It was amazing how our separation had given Rose a new appreciation for our relationship.

"Not yet anyway. I was just going to say that Jacob's father called Bella tonight. Jacob is missing."

"Billy has no idea where he is." Jasper chimed in.

Rose squeezed me tighter. She was returning to mother hen mode.

"It's going to be fine though. I have a restraining order that can still be enforced in California."

"And she's going to be staying here for awhile." Edward and I nodded in agreement. "I know lately, wherever Bella goes, Jasper's right by her side. I don't think there would be any problem with him staying here too."

Alice threw her arms around Jasper. "Only until we find out what Jacob's up to. Then, you and I will find a place of our own before we get married."

Emmett, Rose, Edward, and I turned to them in shock.

"Don't tell me, none of you expected it to happen." Jasper turned to Rose. "We kinda just wanted to keep it under wraps until we got through your wedding before you launched into planning another one."

"How very thoughtful of you. Congratulations, both of you." Rose made her way back to Emmett's side.

"Now that's settled, Edward and Bella will be next and the family will be complete." Alice was determined beyond belief.

"Give us a day or two before you start picking out our place settings, Alice." I was not about to get caught up in another wedding disaster fest.

Edward brought me into his embrace. "Besides, if and when Bella and I decided to take that step, we'll just run off to Vegas or something."

"Exactly. Wait.. how'd you know that's what I'd want."

"I know that you're not in to all the frills. I just figured."

"You figured right." Amazing how much my life could change in just one day. His arms surrounded me as the day was finally catching up to me.

**/&/  
**

I stepped out of Emmett's shower and pulled the towel around myself. I grabbed another towel to dry my hair with. I pulled on my extra pair of boy short underwear that I carried in my purse. I pulled the tank top over my head before pulling on some lounge pants Alice had let me borrow.

I turned out the light and closed the bathroom door behind me. I turned to the bed to notice Edward lying on top of the comforter in just a pair of royal blue boxer shorts.

"I told you to lock the door."

"Maybe I wanted to see if you really were a sleep walker." I walked to the bed and slid on next to him, curling up on his chest. His arm wrapped around me as his fingers trailed through my hair. "If I can do this every night, you're going to have a hard time getting rid of me."

He laughed. "You know, I wasn't kidding about the whole Vegas thing. I knew if I would ever make up my mind to be with someone forever, I'd wouldn't have the patience to make it through all those months of planning." He turned over on his side and brought me to mine. "I know this must seem incredibly fast to you. It's just all of this has been flying around in my brain for weeks. Now that we're here, so close, I know it's right. I never want to be without you. Bella... I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much."

I knew I wanted to say it back, but my voice didn't make a sound as my lips made the words out. Was this a proposal? Would it be too soon to say yes? Unfortunately, an uncontrollable yawn crept from my mouth.

Edward pulled the covers from beneath us and brought us under them. "Just sleep. We have plenty of time to figure things out."

I knew when I found my voice, I would say yes. I knew for sure, more than anything in my life, Edward was mine... forever.

**/&/  
**

**A/N: Thanks so much for all your comments and reviews. Where do you all think Jacob has disappeared to? Can the Cullen's keep Bella safe if Jacob returns? I think you'll be surprised at the answers. Thanks for reading and keep those comments and reviews coming!**


	7. Official

Title: Shadows of Another Life

Author: Lindseyfair  
Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella, some Rosalie/Emmett, some Alice/Jasper  
Rating: M for Mature Audiences, just in case  
Category: Romance, General  
Spoilers: If you haven't read the books, you might not get some of it. This is and Alternate Universe and is All Human.  
Summary: Bella has just ended a long relationship with Jake. She has decided to start over in Cottonwood, Ca where her family, dad, Charlie, sister, Rosalie, and twin brother, Jasper have made home the past year without her. Can she settle in to the new town, her new career, and a new romance all while dealing with the tragic events that lead to the move?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not SM. I'm just LJ, but most days I wish I was SM.

Chapter 7-Official

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning feeling better than I had in years. Edward's arms around me all night felt so natural. Usually, I hated being touched while I was sleeping. Jake actually had bruises from the countless times I had kicked him while I was sleeping.

He was still asleep when I woke up, so I just sat and admired what laid before me. His defined chest with six pack abs. His bronze mane tussled on the pillow made me want to just run my fingers through it. His earlobes were even perfect. I drug my index finger across the stubble along his jaw and brought it to rest on his chin. He stirred and his brilliant emerald eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, beautiful."

"Sleep good?"

"So good. You?"

"Yep, I just hope I didn't..."

"You didn't say anything too embarrassing. Just my name and yes several times. It was kinda sexy."

"Still a little embarrassed." I rolled over and laid on my back, covering my face with my hands.

He rolled on his side and pulled my hands back down. "It's nothing. It just makes you so much more endearing."

"We should get up. Someone might have noticed by now that you're not in your room."

"After this." He cupped my cheek as he brought his lips to mine. He had perfected the most amazing soft kiss. I felt the heat rise to my ears almost instantly. "The best way to start the day."

"I would certainly agree." I slipped out from under him and walked to the bathroom.

I had left my purse in the bathroom. I grabbed the little bottle of mouthwash I carried and took a swig. I spit it out then drug my tongue across my teeth. Not as good as brushing, but much better. I pulled out the cell phone to find a missed call from Dr. Klein. I dialed the number.

"Hey, Kevin. Sorry I missed your call." I walked into the bedroom to see Edward still lying in bed. I sat down as Kevin launched into his story. "No, it's not a problem. I'll go out there now. Can you text me the address?" Edward looked a little disappointed. "Okay, tell Barb I hope she's better soon. Bye." I shut the phone. "Barb broke her ankle last night. They just got back from the ER. I've got to go out on a call."

"Can you at least get some breakfast first?"

"We can get some on the way cause you're coming with me." I grabbed my jeans and went to the bathroom to trade my lounge pants for them.

"I'll go get dressed and meet you downstairs." I heard him slip out the door.

I pulled back my hair in a ponytail then slipped on my shoes.

By the time I got downstairs, Esme had breakfast laid out. Alice and Jasper were at the kitchen table with Carlisle. The were munching on muffins and cinnamon rolls while drinking their coffee.

"Morning." I greeted everyone as I came in.

"Sleep okay, Bells?" Jasper raised his eyebrow as he questioned.

"Yes, fine." I turned to Esme. "I hope it's alright that we stay here. I don't want to put you out."

She came and put her arm around me. "We'd do anything to keep you safe, honey. Stay as long as you like."

"Thanks." She handed me a cinnamon roll as I sat down at the table.

"You'll need to go home and get your things." Jasper liked to point out the obvious.

"Ya, I know." I swallowed before continuing. "I've got to go out on a call. Edward's going to take me to get my truck then go with me."

"Edward's up already?" Carlisle asked as he put down his paper.

"Yep. I bumped into him in the hall. He'd getting dressed."

"I'm ready. Let's go." Edward entered wearing a navy polo shirt and jeans. His hair was combed in a manageable fashion. He actually looked like he'd shaved as well.

"Take something with you, honey." Esme handed him a muffin.

He kissed her on the cheek. " Thanks, mom." He held his hand out for me. " Come on. Lives to save. Chop. Chop."

I shoved the rest of my roll in my mouth as I grabbed his hand and he pulled me to my feet. "Be back later." I called with a mouthful as we sprinted out the kitchen door.

**/&/**

**EPOV**

We picked up Bella's truck at her dad's house and left my Volvo there. We'd have to come back later to gather her things and talk to Charlie.

"Who's the patient today?"

She was checking the directions Kevin had sent her on her phone. "A potbellied pig named Fritz. Kevin says it's usually just indigestion, but said we'd take a look just to be on the safe side. You'll probably want to stay in the car."

The ride was short but eventful. She sang with the radio to some of my favorite songs. I was surprised how well she was able to drive while singing so loudly. My Bella, what a brave woman.

When we arrived, she hopped out of the truck and grabbed her bag out of the back. "I won't be long. Here." She dug her iPod out of her bag and threw it to me. "See if there's anything on there you like."

I smiled as I put the buds in my ears. She slammed the door and ran up to the front gate. She was greeted at the door by a young woman who looked elated to see her.

I flipped through the songs until I found one I recognized. One of my favorite piano concertos filled the corners of my mind. I was lost in the music until I heard a loud crash coming from inside. I opened my eyes and tore out my ear buds. I jumped out of the truck as Bella came rushing down the front walk with her bag in hand. When she made it to the gate, I saw what she was running from. Jacob.

The gate flung open and I rushed to her side. She was crying. I threw my arms around her which seemed to stop Jacob dead in his tracks. Only for a moment though. I stood between him and Bella. Even though I was sure he had half a foot and at least a hundred pounds on me, with the adrenaline on my side, I think I would've taken him.

"Get out of my way, pretty boy."

That was the wrong thing to say. "Bella, go get in the truck." Bella started to move back as Jacob advanced. I threw up both of my hands and pressed them against his chest, sending him a few feet back. "I wouldn't test me today. I will get the police involved if I need to."

He frowned and shook his head. Not really what I was expecting. "I just want to talk to her, explain."

"She doesn't need you or your explanations."

"I know you're Emmett's brother and all and you feel some sort of family obligation to Bella..."

I cut him off right there. "A lot has changed between Bella and I since the last time she saw you."

"I could really care less about you and your pretty boy fantasies."

"I have no illusions about my wife and I." That statement stopped him in his tracks. I hoped I could keep it together long enough for him to believe me.

"You're telling me the two of you are married?" I could see that the corners of my lie were seeping in.

"It was spur of the moment thing, but when you meet someone like Bella, there is no reason to wait." A smile crept across my face as I realized how true the words were.

He shook his head from side to side. "No. No. She wouldn't."

"She did."

Thankfully the adrenaline heightened my senses, so I was able to duck his first feeble punch. I was able to sneak in a hard punch to his stomach that sent him back another few feet. "Stay away from my wife," I gritted through my teeth. I went to the driver's side door while watching Jacob clutch at his stomach. If his stomach hurt as much as my hand did, it was worth it.

I slid Bella out of the driver's seat as I jumped in and closed the door. "Give me the keys." She fumbled for a second, keeping her eyes glued to Jacob, but managed to hand them over. I started the truck and tore out. I watched the rear view mirror as Jacob fell to his knees.

"What did you say to make him try to hit you?" Her tears had stopped, but I could see she was still shaken.

"You don't want to know. Was there even a pig there at all?"

"Yes, Fritz was fine. The woman was a friend of a friend of Jake's. He got her to call so he could see me. As soon as I saw him, I bolted out of there."

"I'm taking you to your dad's. Well get your things and get straight back to the house. I'm not letting you out of my sight." I lifted my right hand to caress her cheek. It was then I noticed how swollen it had become in such a short time.

"My god, Edward." She pulled it from her cheek to examine it.

"It looks worse than it is." It really hurt like hell though.

"Can you move your fingers?" They were stiff, but I managed to move them. "You need to ice this down. I can't believe you hit him that hard."

I saw the smile as I caught her gaze. We pulled up to her father's house where the cruiser was parked in the driveway.

"Dad," She yelled as we got in the house. "Where are you?"

"In the kitchen, Bells." He was seated at the kitchen table as we walked in. "Hey, Edward."

"Chief Swan."

Bella rushed to the freezer and began dumping ice into a towel.

"Damn, son. What happened to your hand?"

"I punched a brick wall or at least that's what it felt like."

"He hit Jake, dad." She wadded up the ice filled towel and held it to my hand. "Sit down."

"Yes, ma'am." I sat as instructed. She slumped in the chair next to me, keeping the icy pressure on my hand.

Charlie sat awe struck. "Why didn't you call. I would have come and dragged him right to jail."

"It all happened so fast."

"What happened?"

Bella retold the story about going to see Fritz. "Then I got in the truck. He and Edward we're talking. Jake threw a punch."

"I ducked and threw one in his gut."

"Give me the address. I'll send someone over."

She got the address out of her phone. "You still never told me what you said to make him so mad."

"I told him that a lot had changed since he last saw you. He didn't seem to buy it, so I had to convince him."

"And?" She pressed the ice pack harder on my hand.

I squeezed my eyes shut. "I told him we we're married."

Charlie erupted in a fit of laughter, but Bella actually let up on the pack. I thought it safe to open my eyes. "He believed that you and I..."

"Not at first, but I'm very convincing."

Charlie's laughter calmed down. "You two? Who would ever believe that?"

"Dad." Bella shot him a glare. "Edward and I are dating now."

"Really." His lower lip jutted out in disbelief. "Never would have guessed."

"The Cullen's have offered to let Jasper and I stay till this thing with Jake is figured out."

"We wouldn't want that to last too long. I'm going to call the station to have them send someone out." Charlie got up from the table shaking his head.

"I don't think you're dad is to thrilled to even have me as a pretend son-in-law."

"I don't think he can ever see me with anyone but Jake. He took our breakup harder than I did." She smiled as she took off the ice pack. "I can't believe you told him we were married."

"What? It could happen."

"Oh, I know. Just..." She stopped after she realized what she'd just said. I wasn't sure if she was saying she could see it happening or that she was wanting it to happen.

"It can be arranged if that's what you want."

At my words, she got up from the table. "Is it hot in here? I think the temperature just went up about thirty degrees." She opened the freezer and stuck her head in. After about ten seconds, she pulled her head out. "So, is that like an official proposal or are you just messing with me?"

"No, not official, but that's coming."

"Then I guess that means a trip to Vegas soon?"

"Or and island in the Caribbean."

"On a beach at sunset?"

I got up from my chair leaving the ice pack on the table. I pushed her back up against the counter with my hands at her waist. "Anything for my Bella." I brought my lips down to hers for a soft gentle kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck, tangling her fingers through my hair. God, it felt so good.

"Something to think about, but I don't know."

"I'm a catch. I promise."

"I know. I know. It's just... we haven't even made love yet."

I knew I would regret saying this, but I went ahead any way. "That can wait." Yep, I regretted it, but the smile on her face was worth it.

"I can't promise I can do that."

"Oh, thank god. Neither do I." Overwhelming relief swept over my body.

"It would give me intensive though."

"So, you think you can resist me?" I kissed my way from her earlobe to her jaw. She tapped at my shoulder as I heard Charlie clear his throat.

"I have two units on there way out."

"Good. I need to go pack." At that, she drug me up the stairs to her room.

It didn't take long. She's not as anal about wrinkles as Alice is. Within the hour, I was following her back to the house.

We dropped off her stuff in her new room. She was anxious to get settled on her favorite couch.

Jasper and Alice were curled up on the couch when we came in.

"I guess I owe you one. Hope your hands okay." Jasper shook my uninjured hand.

"Small price to pay." I sat in the over sized chair where Bella joined me on my lap.

Jasper's phone rang. He pulled it out. "It's dad."

We listened intently, but Jasper's end of the conversation was practically non existent. He shut his phone off.

"They missed him. I'm sorry, Bella."

I kissed her on her chin.

"I guess we'll just have to go with plan B then."

"Plan B?" What was my devious little Bella up to?

"We'll just have to make it official on a beach at sunset."


	8. Oh, What a Night

Title: Shadows of Another Life

Author: Lindseyfair  
Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella, some Rosalie/Emmett, some Alice/Jasper  
Rating: M for Mature Audiences, just in case  
Category: Romance, General  
Spoilers: If you haven't read the books, you might not get some of it. This is Alternate Universe and is All Human.  
Summary: Bella has just ended a long relationship with Jake. She has decided to start over in Cottonwood, Ca where her family, dad, Charlie, sister, Rosalie, and twin brother, Jasper have made home the past year without her. Can she settle in to the new town, her new career, and a new romance all while dealing with the tragic events that lead to the move?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not SM. I'm just LJ, but most days I wish I was SM.

Chapter 8-Oh, What a Night

**EPOV**

Plan B? I know I was ready, but was she?

"You know we've only been dating less than twenty-four hours. We have already talked about marriage more than most couples do in years, but are you really sure?" There was no way I was going into this if she was not sure.

"Edward. We've been dating for weeks, we just never admitted it."

"She's right you know." Alice chimed in.

"You can't be serious? There's no way dad would go for this. He'd go ballistic."

"Jas, calm down. We told dad that we were dating and he's okay with it. I think."

"Having me as a son-in-law is a whole different story. Besides, I haven't even officially proposed yet."

"You said it was coming though, right?"

"Ya, but..."

"Then we won't start anything until then. Let's just get through the next couple of weeks first." With that, she gave me a peck on the lips. Now I knew I'd have to come up with something good.

**/&/**

**BPOV**

The next few weeks went pretty fast. We got caught up in all the final touches for Rose's wedding. The dresses, the shoes, the cake, the flowers, the food, everything was set. Even though we'd slept in the same bed every night, we still hadn't... consummated our relationship. Not that neither of hadn't tried, but for some reason or another, it just never happened.

When I got to my truck after I had spent a day at the clinic, I found a note under my windshield wiper.

Meet me at The Fairfield Inn, suite 913. I'll be waiting. All my love, Edward

My heart started to melt. I knew he was planning something special for tonight. A whole night alone with Edward. Would he propose? Would I finally be able to make love to the most amazing and beautiful man in the world?

It didn't take me long to get to the inn. I don't think anything could have stopped me. As I pulled my truck into the parking lot, I realized I needed to at least change my shirt. I dug through my bag of clothes and pulled out a white tank top and a baby blue button up shirt to layer over it. I applied some lipstick before jumping out of the truck and running inside.

Once I got to the door, I could hardly contain myself. As I knocked, I realized the door was open. I walked in to an overwhelming aroma of roses. There were dozens of arrangements of roses through out the room. Rose petals were all over the floor and covering the bed. No Edward though.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out to find a text from Edward.

WHERE RU? THE CLINIC WAITING 2 TAKE U 2 DINNER. CALL ME.

He's at the clinic? Then what... At that moment, I heard the door click shut and lock behind me. I turned to see Jake standing in front of the locked door. I dropped my phone to the floor, shattering it into oblivion.

"Jake." It was almost impossible to fathom that any of this was even remotely real. I walked backward as he came towards me.

"Don't be frightened. I just want to talk. I wasn't sure you'd even come."

"Edward knows how much I like surprises. I would have never expected something like this from you." My body was trembling almost as much as my voice.

"Bells, please." He put his hand up to cup my face. I batted it away before falling back on the bed. "I just want to explain."

"Explain what? I knew you'd be upset, but Jake... I never, after all we've been through, expected you to hurt me like this." I slowly lifted my shirt to reveal the burn that would forever have it's place on my skin.

"I did that?"

Was he kidding me? Was he not there? Every detail of that night was forever **burned** on my brain.

"I was out of my mind that night. I couldn't control anything I was doing."

"That's no excuse, Jake. Fact is, you burned me with a fireplace poker and tried to rape me." For some reason I felt stronger. The words didn't sting as the escaped my lips. I felt a surge of empowerment being able to finally tell Jake what he did to me.

I got up from the bed and backed myself up to the dresser. I surveyed the room for anything I could reach to defend myself with.

"You will never know how sorry I am. Not even if I spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Just give me a few minutes to explain." He sat down on the bed and looked up to me. His eyes were brimming with tears. In all the years I'd known Jake, I'd never seen him cry. Not even when he broke his leg in three places.

"After you left, it got bad. I was drinking and not thinking about myself. I was so consumed with anger. I thought if I just had the chance to talk to you. That's when I came to see you and met him."

"You mean my husband?"

"He told me that you two were just friends."

"We were at the time."

"So, all you needed was some rich, pretty boy?"

"No!" I felt the adrenaline rush through my veins. "I loved you Jake, but I realized I couldn't live my life like that anymore. I wasn't living at all. You were smothering me and when we got engaged, it just got worse. I couldn't take it anymore."

"So, you marry the first guy that comes along?"

"It's not like that. I'm not going to justify my marriage or anything I do to you."

"Can't even get you a ring? At least I got you a ring."

I looked to my left hand at his realization. "I don't wear it to work. It was his grandmother's. I don't want to loose it deworming a German shepherd."

"Fine. I don't care. The point is, I left Forks. I got a job in Anderson. A good job, Bells. I've rented a house. Three bedrooms with a huge backyard. Big enough for you to make a garden. We could even get a dog or cat if you want. Your family can come over any time you want. They can live with us even."

I was feeling extremely bold at this point. "Even my husband?"

"You don't need him anymore, Bella. I'll never hurt you... ever again." I could hear the guilt amongst the sincerity in his voice. I surprised myself that I didn't pull away when he took my hand and got down on one knee. "Leave him, Bella. Come back to me and we could have a life better than we ever dreamer of."

He opened the small blue velvet box to reveal the ring he had given me. I remembered tossing it on the living room floor before Jasper had carried me out that night. I could tell he was serious, but he looked so desperate as well. It became one of those defining moments of a person's life. No matter what you do, you're life is never going to be the same.

I brought my fingers down to the box. The tears were stinging my eyes. I could barely see. "I love..." I snapped the box shut. "I love Edward. It's too late for us."

When he stood up, he had practically crushed the box in his hand. "What can I do to make you see we belong together!" The box went flying across the room with such force it became embedded in the wall. The terror flowed through me as I backed up hitting the dresser. Jake was coming towards me. I felt my legs fail beneath me. Then it all went black.

**/&/**

**EPOV**

I pulled into the clinic parking lot a little after five to notice Bella's truck was nowhere to be found. I pulled out my phone and began to text her.

WHERE RU? THE CLINIC WAITING 2 TAKE U 2 DINNER. CALL ME.

As I finished, I saw Angela, one of the vet techs, walking towards me. I got out of the car as she greeted me.

"Hey, Edward. What are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to pick up Bella for dinner."

"That's weird. I saw her haul out of here about five minutes ago."

"Was she alone?" Maybe Jasper or Emmett had come and she'd left with them. We'd all been taking turns lately making sure Bella got home safe.

"As far as I could see. She pulled a note off her windshield. I assumed it was from you when she took off like that."

"Which way did she go?"

"She took a left out of the parking lot."

"Thanks." I hopped back in the Volvo and sped off.

I pressed her number on the speed dial.

_Damn! Straight to voicemail._

Next I tried Jasper.

"Hello?" Jasper answered as I heard my sister giggling in the background. I really didn't care if I was interrupting anything.

"Jasper. Have you heard from Bella?"

"No. Why? Alice quit. It's Edward."

I was starting to get worried. "She took off before I got to the clinic. Angela said someone left a note on her windshield. After she read it, she just took off."

"Well, it wasn't me. Should I be worried?"

"I don't know, yet. I'm gonna try Rosalie, see if she knows anything." I cut him off before he could say goodbye. I dialed Rosalie.

"Rosalie, please tell me you've heard from Bella."

"No, not since lunch. Edward, what's wrong?"

It was at that moment, I saw her truck in the parking lot of the Fairfield Inn.

"Would you know of any reason Bella would be at the Fairfield Inn?"

"No. What's going on?"

"I just found her truck in the parking lot. I'll call you back when I find something out."

I pulled into the space next to her truck. I got out to look inside the truck before going inside. I saw her lab coat and her purse on the seat. I flipped through my keys till I found hers. I opened the truck, looking for any clue. I found the note lying under her lab coat.

Meet me at the Fairfield in, suite 913. I'll be waiting. All my love, Edward

I knew for a fact I didn't write that note. I slammed the door shut and ran into the lobby.

I tore up to the front desk, most certainly scaring the woman behind it.

"913. Can you tell me where 913 is?" I was breathing heavily. I could only imagine what she thought of me.

"Take those elevators to the ninth floor. It's the last one on the left. But, wait."

"Ya?" I was already halfway to the elevator when she called me back.

"Aren't you Edward Cullen?"

"Yes, why?"

"I recognized you from that article in the paper."

That article! That's all I needed. More women looking to hook up with who they thought was Cottonwood's most eligible bachelor. "I'm kinda in a hurry."

"No, I know. I just, I wasn't here earlier. It says that Edward Cullen checked in to suite 913 at two o'clock this afternoon."

Every thing came together in a second of perfect clarity. I rushed back over to the desk. "Do me a huge favor. Call the police. Tell them Chief Swan's daughter, Bella, is in trouble. Send them to 913. I just hope I'm not too late."

I ran to the elevator that thankfully opened immediately. I could hear the woman on the phone with the police as the doors closed.

I got out on the ninth floor and turned to head left. I heard a loud crash followed by a large thump. I sprinted down the hall and started pounding on the door to suite 913.

"I swear, if you don't open this door, I'm gonna break it down." All I could hear from inside was heavy breathing and possibly some sobbing.

I reared back and kicked the door as hard as I could. The door flew open. The first thing I saw was Jacob, his hands on his head staring at the floor.

The dresser mirror was shattered on the floor and Bella laid among the pieces. I ran faster than I ever had in my life. I was on the floor next to Bella's unconscious body.

"Bella, sweetheart. Wake up." She was breathing. Her pulse was steady. I turned to see a stunned Jacob just standing there. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"Nothing. She flew back and hit the dresser. The mirror fell and took her down with it."

I noticed something stuck in the wall on the other side of the room. "What is that?"

"Nothing." He ran over and pulled it from the wall.

"Edward." Bella's eyes fluttered open.

"I'm here. Everything is going to be fine."

"Bella."

I pushed him back as he tried to bend down to her. "Don't come any closer." I pulled Bella up and wrapped her in my arms. "I swear to God, Jacob. If I had two extra hands right now, they'd be around your neck!"

"I never meant to..."

I felt Bella's arm squeeze around me. "Edward, I love you."

She leaned back so we were face to face. "I love you." I placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you." I kissed her chin. "I love you." I put my finger under her chin and pulled her lips to mine, taking her all in. Our lips moved fervently together as I tasted both of our tears.

When we finally gave way to our need for air, I looked to see Jacob was gone.

"Where'd he go?" She was brushing the tears from her cheeks, then drew her hand to the large bump on the back of her head.

"Don't worry. I had them call the police downstairs. Can you get up?" She nodded, but once I got her to her feet, I had to catch her before she fell back down. I sat her on the bed as I sat down next to her. "You okay?"

"I think I hit my head pretty hard."

I tucked her hair behind her ears, she was smiling. I was hoping Jacob hadn't... "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I found this note on the truck. I thought it was from you. When I got here, Jake locked me in. He was talking at me about how sorry he was and that he'd changed. He moved away, got a job, a house. He thought I'd just leave you. That'd we start over."

"Idiot."

"I told him I loved you and that it was too late. Then he threw the ring box and it stuck in the wall. I think it startled me cause I flew back and hit my head. Next thing I knew, you were here."

"So you're okay?"

"I think I'm gonna have a headache for a few days."

"We need to get you looked at." I brought my lips to her hair and kissed her. My phone started ringing. I pulled it out to answer.

"Charlie. I found her. Were at the Fairfield Inn."

"Thank you, Edward. Was it Jacob?"

"Yes, but he took off. Bella hit her head pretty good and knocked herself out. She's come around, but I think we need to get her looked at."

"Some officers should be there any minute. I'll make sure an ambulance is on it's way. I'll be there as soon as I can."

**/&/**

Charlie's officers took our statements before the EMT's got Bella to the ER. I only left her side for a few minutes while they were doing some x-rays. That is when I met up with Charlie.

"Guess I need to thank you again for saving my daughter. You're turning into some sort of hero."

"I'm just glad I was able to find her. Jacob was so out of it when I got there, I don't know if he would have been able to help her."

Charlie took my hand to shake it. "I owe you one."

"This might not be the best place to talk to you about this, but..."

Charlie crossed his arms across his chest.

"I know you think Bella and I have been taking things a little fast, but I couldn't help falling in love with her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I'd like your blessing."

He wiped his hand across his face as he thought for a moment. "That's a lot more than your brother did. You're very brave."

"I just know it wouldn't be right any other way."

"You have my blessing then." I took his hand back, shaking it firmly. "I hope you know what you're getting into."

"I have an idea."

At that, the x-ray techs came out of Bella's room and Charlie and I went back in.

Charlie went to her side and took her hand. "How you feeling?"

"Better now. They gave me something through this." She held up the arm with the IV. "Did they find Jake?"

"Not yet. They've put a warrant out for his arrest since he's violated the restraining order. They'll find him." Charlie laid a kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to call and update your brother and sister. I'll be back."

I took a seat beside her bed as Charlie left. "I think they're going to keep you overnight just to watch you."

"Will you stay with me?"

"As long as they let me. This really isn't the night I had planned."

"Me either. I was kinda hoping tonight was the night."

"It was supposed to be. Now it just gives me a little more time to make things even more perfect."

"Tomorrow is the rehearsal dinner, then we've got the wedding. Were not going to be alone for days."

"Don't worry. We have time. You just get to feeling better and then we'll talk about the rest. We have forever, remember?"


	9. Sweetness

Title: Shadows of Another Life

Author: Lindseyfair  
Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella, some Rosalie/Emmett, some Alice/Jasper  
Rating: M for Mature Audiences, **A bit NC-17 in this chapter for sexual content**  
Category: Romance, General  
Spoilers: If you haven't read the books, you might not get some of it. This is Alternate Universe and is All Human.  
Summary: Bella has just ended a long relationship with Jake. She has decided to start over in Cottonwood, Ca where her family, dad, Charlie, sister, Rosalie, and twin brother, Jasper have made home the past year without her. Can she settle in to the new town, her new career, and a new romance all while dealing with the tragic events that lead to the move?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not SM. I'm just LJ, but most days I wish I was SM.

Chapter 9-Sweetness

**BPOV**

Turns out I have a hard head. Nothing broken, just a large knot that would heal, eventually. A bruise the shape of Florida on my back was not the look I was going for. Another reminder of the reasons I left Jake. Even though I seemed to be healing fine, the doctor wanted to check me over one last time to make sure, just in case.

"I'm sure we can recommend someone to look at that if you want to get a skin graft." He was pressing against my stomach to make sure all my organs were still in the right places.

"I've kinda gotten used to it. It's not going to hurt me if I just leave it, is it?"

"No, it should be fine. It just that most women like showing off their midriffs and well..."

I knew his eyes were wandering around my midsection. "I reserve those spots for certain eyes only." I pulled the covers back over myself.

"It was only a suggestion. I didn't mean anything."

Edward knocked on the door and peeked in. "Is she ready to go?"

"I just finished my last exam. She's going to need to take it easy for awhile. I'll get her paperwork ready."

"Thanks." Edward came to my side and gave me a very public kiss. This sent the doctor out with the distinct impression that Edward was the one who got to see those certain spots. "Did you get some sleep?"

"Not much. I can't believe that they kicked you out last night. I would have gotten much more rest with you here."

"Me either. I brought you some clean clothes to get home in. The rehearsal is at five, so you'll have plenty of time to rest when we get home."

"Only if your with me." I scooted over and patted the space on the bed beside me. Edward climbed in next to me. He wrapped his arms around me as he pressed a kiss into my hair.

**/&/**

We got back to the Cullen's and Edward insisted on taking me straight to his room so I could... rest. I slipped back into some pajamas and slid in Edward's bed. In a few minutes, he joined me in just a pair a black boxer briefs.

I loved the way his legs felt when they were tangled up with mine under the sheets. The hair on his legs tickled as he rubbed them against my calves. My leg felt so natural hiked over his hip. His fingers caressing at my thigh. It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to find my cheek plastered to Edward's bare chest, my lips almost on top of his hardened nipple.

"I was about to wake you up, but your breath was very distracting."

"Sorry, that's must have been difficult for you." I pealed my cheek from his chest and pressed a soft kiss on his nipple.

"You're killing me!" He shook his head disapprovingly. "We have to get up now. I kinda forgot to do something."

He forgot to pick up the tuxes? Forgot to bring up the wine for dinner? Nothing could be remotely more important than what I was trying to concentrate on. "It can't wait for a few more minutes?" I pressed another kiss on to his nipple. I kissed my way up to his collar bone then to his chin and up to his lips. I lingered there, listening to his soft moans as our tongues tangled together.

"No, Bella." He pulled his lips from mine before rolling out of bed. I tried to pout, but watching him try to calm himself down was difficult to say the least. "We need to get cleaned up and dressed. Plus, we forgot about the toasts."

Oh crap. I hadn't even thought about writing a toast. "Do we have to do one tonight since it's just the family?"

"I know I need to say something, but we both need a big one for tomorrow."

I jumped out of bed and headed for the door. "I'll think about it while I'm in the shower, alone."

"Not much longer."

"I think I might have to give you a deadline." I was standing in the doorway in my most seductive pose. "I can only keep my hormones in check for so long."

"I'll think about it during another cold shower."

I smiled. "I so love you."

"Love you. I'll come get you when I'm done."

I crept out and went to enjoy another cold shower.

**/&/**

I only spent five minutes in the shower. The cold water was really getting old. I towel dried my hair before pinning it up in a French twist. I slipped on my black strapless bra and underwear before returning to my room.

"Not exactly what I was hoping for, but this is definitely my favorite outfit." Edward was sitting in the chair next to the window.

I didn't even try to cover up. I wasn't the least bit nervous that Edward was seeing more of my skin than he ever had before. I picked up my black, knee length dress from the bed and slipped it over my head. "Can you zip me up?"

He got up from the chair and swaggered over to me. His black suit paired with the emerald green dress shirt was more than seductive, it was down right sexy. His eyes were even more brilliant than I'd ever seen before. He zipped me up then laid a kiss on my shoulder.

"Did you come up with anything?" He kissed further up my neck.

"Just a little something. You?" My words trembled from my lips and I practically moaned as he pressed into the hollow beneath my ear.

"I've got an idea."

I went over to the mirror and quickly applied my make up. I put my diamond stud earrings in my ear before Edward placed something around my neck.

"Edward. It's beautiful. You shouldn't be..."

"Shh. Think of it as an anniversary present."

"Anniversary of what?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure I can think of something." He fastened the clasp of the necklace and placed his hands on my shoulders. The circle diamond pendant sparkled across my pale skin.

**/&/**

The ceremony was going to be in a secluded part of the vineyard. Emmett had worked for weeks on building the arch and the make shift alter. The rehearsal began as we all took our places.

Alice and I rode side saddle on our horses to the end of the aisle lead by two stable hands. First, Alice was helped down by Jasper and walked down the aisle. Next, I was helped down by Edward and walked down the aisle. Then, dad and Rose came to the end of the aisle in a horse drawn carriage. This all had to be perfectly in sync with the music. It was difficult but we seemed to manage.

Once we were all in our places, Rose and Emmett practiced their vows and exchanging of rings. When it came to the kiss, Emmett gently cupped her cheek and brought his lips to hers. Not at all what I'd expected. Maybe Edward had given him some pointers. The music blared as we all descended down the aisle.

We made our way back to the house for an amazing feast. Rose had gotten the restaurant to cater the dinner and the reception for free. I was amazed knowing how cheap the owner was, but it was a beautiful display. The food was delicious. The newest Cullen Fields Merlot went perfectly with the meal.

Edward clinked his glass as he stood up. "I know it's the best man's job to make a few toasts. I hadn't even really thought about what I was going to say until today. Something incredibly embarrassing or something sweet? Emmett is far from sweet, but since Rosalie came into his life, I think we'll all admit, he's become a better man. I have never seen my brother so in love in all his life, except for maybe with his Playstation. He's an amazing and complex man that I'm sure only Rosalie must understand. But at the end of the day, he's my brother. I love you, Emmett and wish you all the happiness that life can bring you. I'm so proud to be gaining another sister. Now Alice won't be dragging me out shopping every weekend. Welcome to the family Rosalie. We love you both. To Emmett and Rosalie."

We all seconded the sentiment and clinked our glasses together. Now was my turn.

"I know that I wasn't around for most of Rose and Emmett's courtship, but I think I've gotten to know him and his family pretty well lately. My sister and I have never been on the same wave link on so many things. She hasn't understood my choices and I haven't understood some of hers. From the moment I saw the two of them together, which was actually the day Emmett proposed, I knew he was the one for my big sister. I had never seen that glint in her eye before that day. I think I really saw my sister for the first time through Emmett's eyes. I want to thank Emmett for all the love he's given to my sister and for making me realize the beautiful, wonderful person she truly is. I love you, Rosalie. I hope your marriage is as filled with as much love as our mom and dad's and Esme and Carlisle's. I'm so proud to be your sister."

Rose jumped up from her chair and wrapped her arms around me. The tears were flowing from both of us. "I love you so much. Thank you so much for that."

"It was all true. I'm sorry I've never said it before."

Edward and Emmett had to pry us apart and bring us back to our seats. Edward took my hand and brought his lips to it.

**/&/**

**EPOV**

The day of the wedding went pretty fast. Before I knew it, I was waiting with Emmett to go out into the vineyard.

"This is your last chance. There's still time. The Volvo's right outside?"

"Not a chance."

I went over to him to straighten his tie. "I can't believe you still can't tie a Windsor knot." We were both dressed in black tuxes. He wore a black vest with a long black tie, while Jasper and I wore pale yellow vests and ties to match Alice and Bella's dresses.

Jasper peeked his head around the corner. "It's time guys. You ready?"

"Let's do this." Emmett patted me on the back before heading towards the arch he'd spent so many hour perfecting.

Alice's horse came right on cue. Jasper picked her up off the horse and escorted her down the aisle. Next, Bella came, but not on the same horse as she did in the rehearsal. She was riding Arcadia. When they got to the end of the aisle, I gave Arcadia a comforting stroke at her mane then helped Bella down.

"You're radiant."

"You're not so bad yourself."

We made our way to the front of the aisle as Charlie and Rosalie pulled up in the carriage. Charlie hopped down then helped Rosalie to the ground. There was a collective awe that swept over the guest as they made their way to the front of the isle. I'd never seen my brother smile so wide. I think he even wiped a tear from his eye before taking her hand.

The ceremony was touching, a lot of people crying, my mother mostly. Alice and Bella kept trading the bouquets around so they had free hands to wiped their tears. During the vows, I caught Bella's eyes on me. I knew she was saying yes and I hadn't even asked the question. She wouldn't have to wait much longer. Tonight was the night.

**/&/**

For some reason, Bella decided to go first with her toast. Mostly the same as the one from the night before. Mine, however, was a bit different.

As the guest toasted after Bella's toast, I stood to begin mine. "For those of you who don't know, I'm Edward, Emmett's brother and best man. I'd like you all to know we have only one thing to thank for bringing us all together today. Emmett's stomach." The guests chuckled a little bit. Emmett just shook his head as Rosalie took his hand. "Almost a year ago, Alice dragged Emmett out for dinner. He actually enjoyed the meal so much, he asked to talk to the chef. He told me that the first time he saw Rosalie was one of the best moments of his life. Somehow, he just knew. Thankfully, she knew it too. Because of the love that Rosalie and Emmett share they became more than just a couple. They became the beginning of one of the most unusual families in history. Because of the two of them, my sister, Alice, fell in love with Rosalie's younger brother, Jasper. And even though neither of us were looking for it, Rosalie's sister, Bella and I found our soul mates in each other. The six of us have found incredible love and bliss all because of Emmett's stomach. So here's to Emmett's stomach. You have my undying gratitude." We all clinked our glasses. Rosalie was the first to hug me. Then Emmett picked both of us up in a bear hug.

The night went on with the garter and bouquet tosses, to Alice and Jasper respectively. Then came the dollar dance. Bella and I each collected money from guests for a chance to dance with the bride or groom. Jasper ended up paying to dance with both. I think he had polished off a half a bottle of champagne by then. Seeing Emmett dip Jasper was priceless. I was laughing so hard, I cried. The dances ended with Bella in Emmett's arms counting their loot and I with Rosalie.

"Wow, six hundred dollars." Rosalie couldn't believe that anyone would even pay five dollars to dance with her for thirty seconds.

"Uncle Aro was very generous. Are you surprised?"

"Not really." She smiled as she brought me in for a hug. She put her lips next to my ear to whisper. "How much longer are you gonna make her wait?"

I pulled back and winked at her. "Not much longer."

I finally got Bella to myself on the dance floor. Her hips swayed as my hand drifted down to them. I knew Bella wasn't the most graceful dancer, so I had to get this right the first time. A swell in the music came and the courage reached me. I shocked her as I spun her out. Before pulling her back in, I pulled the diamond solitaire ring from my pocket. When I pulled her back in, her hand went to the perfect spot on my chest. I was able to just slip the ring right on her finger. A perfect fit. I knew she thought it was coming, but she still looked utterly surprised.

I took both of her hands in mine as I got down on one knee. "Our relationship has been far from traditional, but this was one tradition I wasn't willing to give up on." I griped at her hands harder as I felt my pulse begin to race. "I remember taking your hand for the first time when we were running through the vineyard the day we met. Even though I never wanted to admit that Emmett might be right for once, I couldn't help myself. I think I knew for sure I was falling in love with you the first time I felt the urge to kiss you. I was helping you get off your horse. Even though the moment passed us by I had a feeling I would get a second chance. By the time I kissed you the first time, you had become my best friend and I was already madly in love with you. I will love you in this life and the next. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I hadn't realized that the music had stopped and the entire room had gone silent. I'm sure about two hundred and fifty pairs of eyes were staring at the two of us awaiting her answer. She just pressed her lips together and then parted them to lightly drag the tip of her tongue across them.

"Yes. I will be your wife."

The crowd erupted in cheers as I brought my lips up to meet Bella's. We stood there kissing for so long that Alice had to come tear us apart.

The evening wound down after Bella and I received almost as many congratulations as Emmett and Rosalie did. I waited impatiently for the moment we could slip away.

After another heart to heart talk with her father, in which he recounted my asking for her hand, Bella's eyes overflowed with tears. I never liked to see her cry, but these were tears of joy. I just kissed their oddly sweet taste from each of her cheeks.

I finally got her alone and back up to my room. I had hoped she was not to tired, because I wanted to make her mine in every way possible.

**/&/**

**BPOV**

I unbuttoned his vest and untied his tie. I took care with each button as my hands were slightly trembling. Finally, he was standing in only his tux pants and I was still fully dressed.

"This doesn't seem fair." He waved his hands up and down his bare chest.

"Does this help?" I removed my earrings and necklace and placed them on his dresser. I kicked off my shoes, one by one. I pulled the combs that were holding my hair in place, letting my waves cascade across my shoulders.

"Just a few more things." He came behind me and unzipped my dress. It gave way from my body and pooled at my feet. Now I stood in a white lace bra and matching underwear.

"I think we're still a little off balance again." I let my fingers slip past his waistband to grasp the zipper of his tux pants. I slid them off revealing a pair of charcoal gray boxer briefs. I loved how they hugged every curve of his thighs. I noticed a very pronounced bulge before he pulled me in closer.

I felt his hands on my back as the hooks on my bra gave way. I let it drop between us then pressed my bare breasts to his chest. His eyes kept my gaze as I felt his hand cupping at my breast. The soft moan reverberated though out my body before escaping my lips.

I pulled at his boxer briefs as he slid them off. I didn't waist any time getting mine off and into the pile on the floor. A few seconds of the study of his perfect physic was all I needed. Suddenly, I felt him lift me up and my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. Our kisses were wet and passionate as he carried me over to the bed. When he laid me down, I felt the awful reminder that still laid upon my back. I winched in pain.

"This isn't going to work. I'm sorry."

"What? What do you want me to do?" I could tell he wasn't giving up that easily. I wasn't about to make him wait any longer. I would be taking on the driver's seat, at least for tonight.

I flipped him over on his back and began kissing my way across his chest. His nipples were rock hard beneath the flickering of my tongue. My hand unconsciously made it's way to between his thighs while my tongue was exploring his collar bone. I felt his moan flow across his body as my hand began stroking. It sent a tingle across every nerve. I couldn't wait any more. We'd have our entire lives for foreplay. I needed him in me, making me complete.

I placed myself on top of him, my wetness caressing all of his length below me.

"Wait." Edward reached over to the bedside table and pulled a square purple wrapper from the drawer. I took it from him and unwrapped the condom. I slipped it slowly over him causing another wave of moans to shudder through his body.

I positioned myself back on top of him and slowly slid him inside of me. I felt his fingers gripping at my behind as I began a slow and steady rhythm. I could feel the slow burn making it's way from my center, up my chest and through out the rest of my body. I felt the goose bumps rise all over my skin. My nipples harden as he moaned my name.

Suddenly, he sat up, wrapping his arms around me. Only a whisper of space between us. I felt his tongue graze my nipple as my breast rose up next to his lips. I found myself going faster, pounding harder against his pelvis. My moans were uncontrollable. I was on top of him but had no command over my actions. The burn turned to fire as I felt myself coming closer and closer to bliss. His arms were wrapped around my back, his hands pulling me down on him at my shoulders. In one final burst, I reached a goal I never had before. I could feel it from my toes to the end of every hair on my body.

I fell on top of him as his back made it's way to the bed's surface. My breath was ragged and uneven. I couldn't believed I had waited that long. I could have had mind blowing sex like that for months. A smiled crept across my lips as I realized this was just the first time. I had a lifetime to look forward to.

"You... are... welcome," he said as I felt his fingers stroking my hair.

"How did you know that I was going to say thank you?"

"Cause it's exactly what I was going to say. Thank you for the best experience of my life."

I kissed his lips gently. "It's just the beginning." I continued kissing him, bringing the passion back up to the surface. My tongue caressing the depths of his mouth.

"Again? Bella, you're insatiable."

I smiled before bringing my lips back to his. "You better believe it."

**/&/**

**A/N: I know the beginning was a little chopped up, but I wanted to get to the good parts. What did you think of the toasts? Was the proposal romantic enough? I hope no one is offended by their first time. I always like to be descriptive with out sounding too dirty. What did you think? This is not the last chapter, so please keep commenting and reviewing to urge me further. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Morning After

Title: Shadows of Another Life

Author: Lindseyfair  
Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella, some Rosalie/Emmett, some Alice/Jasper  
Rating: M for Mature Audiences, **just in case**  
Category: Romance, General  
Spoilers: If you haven't read the books, you might not get some of it. This is Alternate Universe and is All Human.  
Summary: Bella has just ended a long relationship with Jake. She has decided to start over in Cottonwood, Ca where her family, dad, Charlie, sister, Rosalie, and twin brother, Jasper have made home the past year without her. Can she settle in to the new town, her new career, and a new romance all while dealing with the tragic events that lead to the move?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not SM. I'm just LJ, but most days I wish I was SM.

Chapter 10-Morning After

**BPOV**

By the time dawn rolled around, we let our bodies give way to our exhaustion. I had never slept so deeply or so quietly in all my life.

I awoke to a buzzing sound next to my ear. Edward's phone was vibrating on the bedside table. I felt for it, but ended up having to open my eyes to actually find it. He had four text messages. I nudged Edward awake. He rolled from his side to his back.

"Again?"

I gasped and smacked his chest. "No." I held up his phone in front of him. "I think the real world is calling."

He rubbed his eyes as I sat next to him. He took the phone and flipped through the messages. "Alice, wants to know if the furniture is still in tact. Alice, wants to know if we're alive. Alice, we've missed breakfast. Finally, Alice, if we don't get up soon we're going to miss lunch." He flipped his phone shut and tossed it on the floor.

"What time is it?"

He looked over at the clock. "It's twelve thirty."

"Lunch is supposed to be at one. Then Rose and Emmett are supposed to open presents. We're still on duty until they leave for the honeymoon."

"How about, you and me and a quick hot shower." He leaned over and kissed my lips then made his way across my jaw and down my neck.

"I think you should know by now that anything we do together when we're naked never goes quickly."

"Okay, you go rinse off. I'll get you some clothes. Then when you're done, I'll jump in."

"Five minutes." I jumped out of bed and ran into the shower.

Within seconds, the hot water was beading up on my salty skin. I scrubbed every inch clean. I was saddened that the scent of the Irish Spring soap replaced Edward's. I'd make a point to get it back as soon as possible. I rinsed my hair and got out having no time to shave. I wrapped up in a towel before opening the bathroom door.

Edward greeted me with a pat on the butt before he got in the shower. I found the clothes he laid out for me on the bed. My favorite pair of jeans and the black t-shirt that Edward said hugged my curves in all the right places. I picked up my jeans to find he'd brought me my yellow bra and matching lace panties.

By the time I'd gotten fully dressed, he was out of the shower. I sat back on the bed and watched as Edward slipped his burgundy boxer briefs on. He slipped on his jeans and a charcoal gray t-shirt. We didn't even bother with shoes, so he just grabbed his phone and we made our way downstairs.

"It's about time. Did you get any of the text I sent you?"

Edward sighed as he laced his fingers through mine. "Yes Alice. We're alive. The furniture is all in one piece. Sorry we missed breakfast, but we're here now." She continued giving him the stink eye as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

Esme had set out a huge buffet for the nine of us. I hadn't realized, until I saw all the food, how hungry I was. Edward and I filled our plates while we still seemed to manage to keep touching each other on some part of our body.

"I guess Em and I we're not the only one's celebrating last night."

My dad was seated at the end of the table with Carlisle and Esme. He cleared his throat giving Rose the distinct impression he didn't want to hear that conversation.

"We'll swap stories later," Rose whispered as I sat next to her.

I was actually able to clean my plate despite Edward's hand roaming up and down my thigh. I occasionally got my chances to give it back to him. He almost choked when I stuck two fingers in his waistband, tickling at his hip.

When we finished with lunch, Rose ambushed me, pushing Edward to the living room out of ear shot. She pulled Alice and I into the laundry room and started the interrogation.

"Alright, my night was phenomenal, that's a given. So, I wanna know about yours. Fess up."

I had hopped up on the dryer while Rose stood with her arms crossed. Alice kept biting at her nails looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Are you sure you want to be here Alice?" It seemed like Rose was the force behind this ordeal.

"It's just Edward and I never really talk about this stuff."

"If I have to hear all about your sex Olympics with Jasper, you can hear how Edward rocked Bella's world."

Yes, rocked my world was an appropriate analogy. Still, I could understand Alice being a little uncomfortable. Now matter how close Jasper and I were, we still felt a little strange going into the intimate details of our sex lives.

"Rose, if she doesn't want to hear, we can't force her."

"It's just, it's Edward. He's never..."

Rose's jaw dropped. "Was he a virgin?"

"No," I said with complete assurance.

"No. I know he's had sex before, but we just never really talked about it. Do you and Jasper talk about it?"

This was dangerous ground. Jasper and I did talk about these things, but did Alice know we did? "You know we talk about everything, sex included. It is a little weird, but he's Jasper."

"He told you about the night in the wine cellar?" Alice gasped as I nodded. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. It was wild and romantic. It sounded like you had a lot of fun. You made him **very** happy."

"Besides, what do you think they're out there talking about right now?" Rose bit her lip and tapped her foot as both Alice and I realized they were swapping stories just like we were.

"I guess you're right." Alice jumped up and sat on the washer. "He rocked your world then, did he?"

"More than that. It was miraculous." I let my head fall back as I gripped at the top of the dryer. "I thought the first time was good, but God..."

Alice interrupted. "First time? How many times?"

"I lost count after four. We didn't fall asleep until after the sun had come up."

"Four? All that time alone, he must have been storing it up." Alice smiled as she relaxed into the conversation.

"How'd he do it? Like regular or did you explore the Kama Sutra. Cause Em likes to try at least one different position a week."

"I don't know about the Kama Sutra. We didn't really talk about it. We ended up where we ended up. Except I couldn't be on my back cause of that stupid bruise."

"You got on top then! Bold move Bella. I'm so proud of you." Rose hugged me like I had just won first place in the science fair not that I rode my fiancée like a Harley on a bad stretch of road.

"I was on top the first time. Then we kind of got creative after that. He wanted to make sure he wasn't hurting me."

"So it was better right? Better than Jake?"

Why did Rose have to bring him into this. "If were talking about skills here. Yes, a million times better. Believe it or not, I never got to **the** point with Jake."

Rose clasped her hand over her mouth as Alice patted me on the back. "You've never had one? I'm so sorry." Alice brought her arm to my other shoulder and gave me a squeeze.

"Not that I never had one, just never actually during sex. Until last night. Was it like that with you and Emmett?"

Rose just looked at me biting her lip. "They're just much better with him."

"So I am a freak." I hung my head. I knew there was always something wrong with me.

"No, sweetie." Rose took my hand. "It was just your body's way of telling you he wasn't the right one for you. Now that you've got Edward, you've finally found your other half. The guy that makes you... complete."

She was right. Of course she was right. I hated when she was right.

"Okay, I think we've given them enough time. Let's go see how many things I'm going to have to return."

**EPOV**

"Rosalie is sure pushy. It's like they were discussing a matter of national importance." I could still feel the force of her grip as she grabbed my arm and pushed me out of the kitchen onto the living room couch.

"She just wants to hear about your night. She's always been worried about Bella's... happiness. I guess she hasn't had the most exciting go of it."

I turned to Jasper. "He's right. Jake never really rang her bell."

"She told you that?" I was kind of surprised she talked about sex with her brother.

"You know we talk about everything. Sex is included in the category of everything. I talk to her about me and Alice. About that night in the wine cellar."

"Oh God." I'm never going to see that place in the same way again.

"Come on. We've all done it. I think mom and dad have even had a turn down there. Who do you think gave Alice the idea?"

"Then it's you I have to thank." Jasper patted Emmett on the back.

I just shook my head as Emmett moved to sit beside me. "Hey, she's just telling them how wonderful it was I'm sure. It was wonderful, wasn't it?"

Wonderful didn't even come close to describing it. "I don't think there is a word to describe what we did several times last night."

"Several times? Brother, I didn't know you had it in you. So, what? Several, like more than three?"

I dropped my head back against the back of the couch trying to recall a number. They were all becoming one big blur of arms and legs and flesh on flesh. "Somewhere around five I think. We just kept going until we passed out around dawn."

"You must have really pushed her buttons. Rose is kinda like that too. Hit the right spot and she goes for hours."

Jasper and I just laughed and smiled. "I think I must have done something right. The way she moaned my name..." I closed my eyes as my palms got sweaty at just the thought. "I've never, and I mean never, been so turned on like that in my life." I shuddered as I could feel the sweat dripping from the back of my neck. "Is it hot in here?"

"I think it's just you. Here." Emmett threw me a beer then passed one to Jasper. "Now, I'll make a toast. To those astonishing women who make our temperatures rise and our blood boil."

We raised our cans. "To the women!"

We sat and drank until the women came in. Then the torture began.

Bella sat writing down all the presents and who gave what. After the fourth toaster, I thought it would never end. Three hours of wrapping paper and bows. I would be glad to skip this part for Bella and I.

That's when it hit me. Bella and I were getting married. I pulled her back from the edge of the couch and into my arms. My thoughts were perfectly clear, but she was a little confused by the kiss I planted on her.

"Again?" She smiled and gave me another peck on the lips.

"I think there are a few things we need to start thinking about."

"Oh, like when we can get all through this?"

"Yep." I kissed her nose. "You still want a beach at sunset don't you?"

"Yeah, but what about Alice and Jasper?"

"I just had an epiphany!" Alice plopped down next to me and grabbed at the back of my shoulders. "A double wedding. It's perfect. Bella and Jasper share everything. Why not they're wedding day?"

Jasper and Bella turned to look at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Why not? I don't mind if you don't, Bells."

"If Alice is willing to share, it's fine with me."

"Rosalie and Emmett will have to pull double duty." I didn't think they'd care having to stand up for both of us.

"I've got it." Rosalie stood up. "Emmett told me about that beach house you guy rent on Kawi. It'd be perfect. I'll call this afternoon."

"Rose, really you don't have to. I'm sure Alice and I can do it."

"I want to for my little sisters."

"Another wedding to plan? How long is this going to take?" Emmett didn't look to thrilled.

"Soon." Bella spoke up.

"Sooner the better." I added as a kissed at Bella's neck. "I want you to be Mrs. Cullen by the end of the month."

"That doesn't give us much time. Maybe we should hold off on the honeymoon until after, sweetie."

Emmett shook his head in definite defiance. "No way. I've planned everything down to the last detail. Our flight leaves in..." He looked at his watch. "four hours. We should probably wrap things up."

"Let me just get that number from your mom and call. See if we get lucky." Rosalie started nipping at Emmett's ear, something he obviously liked.

"Okay, I'll give you a half an hour. Then it's off to the airport, Mrs. Cullen."

I started to think, this was going to be really strange. Bella and Rosalie were swapping Swan for Cullen and Alice was swapping Cullen for Swan. What a messed up family this is.

Bella and I retreated to our favorite couch. She thought if we went back up to my room, we'd never come back out to see Emmett and Rosalie off. We snuggled in and turned on the television. We weren't really watching. She was tracing circles on my forearm as I was taking in the fragrances wafting from her hair.

Rosalie came bursting in, completely out of breath. Bella and I sat straight up on the couch, leaving our comfortable positions. "I got it. Two weeks. You've got two weeks. They said they do weddings all the time, so it's going to be so easy. All you do is fill out the paperwork and show up."

"Sounds perfect." Bella nuzzled at my nose before giving me a soft kiss.

"Esme's got the number. You can call to work out all the details. Alice is already arranging the flights. We'll be back on Friday."

Bella got up and went to hug Rosalie. "Have a wonderful time. Thanks so much. I love you."

"I love you, too." She let Bella go. "See you Friday."

Rosalie ran from the room as Bella returned to the couch. She slipped easily back into my embrace. I returned to kissing her hair.

"This means they're gone you know. You thinking what I'm thinking?" She had made me suffer all day. I didn't think I could wait much longer.

"My little devil ready for another round?"

I turned her around and crushed my lips to hers. "Have you ever seen the wine cellar?"

**/&/**

**A/N: I've got some stuff in mind for the wedding. Any suggestions are welcomed, IE music, flowers, stuff like that. I want to keep it simple but elegant. Keep those reviews and comments coming. There is still more of this story to be told. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Almost Perfect

Title: Shadows of Another Life

Author: Lindsey fair  
Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella, some Rosalie/Emmett, some Alice/Jasper  
Rating: M for Mature Audiences, **just in case**  
Category: Romance, General  
Spoilers: If you haven't read the books, you might not get some of it. This is Alternate Universe and is All Human.  
Summary: Bella has just ended a long relationship with Jake. She has decided to start over in Cottonwood, Ca where her family, dad, Charlie, sister, Rosalie, and twin brother, Jasper have made home the past year without her. Can she settle in to the new town, her new career, and a new romance all while dealing with the tragic events that lead to the move?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not SM. I'm just LJ, but most days I wish I was SM.

Chapter 11-Almost Perfect

**BPOV**

"Dad? Where are you?" Edward and I walked into the house only a few minutes after my father had asked us to come over. The urgency in his voice made me nervous so we drove straight there.

"Hey, Bells." My father came walking around the corner and pulled me into a big hug. His nose was red and his eyes were puffy. Could he possibly have been crying? He took my hand and led me into the living room.

As he sat across from Edward and I, he couldn't seem to find the words to begin. It began to scare me. Edward just held my hand as we waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts.

"I got a call this morning. The car that they identified Jacob drove to the Inn that day..."

"What about it?" He wriggled his hands in front of him. "Come on, dad. Just spit it out."

"They found it yesterday outside a rental house in Anderson. There was a lot of blood, Bells. They tested it. It was Jacob's."

Edward squeezed my hand tighter as I felt the lump rise to my throat. "Is he?"

"They didn't find a body, but... it was a lot of blood. I just don't know, Bells."

Oh, God. Jake was dead? But if he'd done something to himself, where was his body? "What's going to happen now?"

"I've spoken with the Chief in Anderson. You'll have to answer some questions." He looked down at his hands.

"You don't think I had anything to do with this?"

He shook his head vigorously from side to side. Thank god. Then his eyes turned to Edward.

"What? Me? I had nothing to do with it. I haven't seen Jacob since that day at the inn." Edward was taking it all in. He wasn't upset that my father suspected him, just a little surprised.

"They have a witness that saw you punch Jacob and just the fact that you lied to him about your relationship with Bella is suspect."

"When do they think this happened? I'm sure I can tell you were I was."

"Sunday morning. Sometime between three and six am."

Edward and I turned to each other and smiled. We were tangled in Edward's sheets that whole time. Edward pulled me in and snaked his arm around my waist.

"Yes. I unfortunately know what both of you were doing at that time, but you'll still have to talk with the Anderson police. If they are able to eliminate you, you might be able to help them with other suspects."

Who else would want to hurt Jake?

**/&/**

**EPOV**

We got back to the house just in time to welcome Emmett and Rosalie home from their honeymoon. Bella and Alice captured Rosalie and dragged her out to the guest house for a formal interrogation.

Dad, Emmett, Jasper, and I sat out on the sun porch drinking a few beers while I filled them in on our visit with Charlie then our trip to Anderson.

"We met with the Chief of Police in Anderson. We told him we were at home in bed. Since it was the morning after the wedding, there are plenty of people here to vouch for us. I explained why we had lied about being married just to get Jake off our back. I told him we were getting married next week. Went into the whole thing about the wedding. He'd said he'd just gotten back from Hawaii and wondered where we were going. Bella got that dreamy look in her eye and just started gushing all the details. By the end, he was sure we had nothing to do with Jacob's disappearance."

"Dodged a bullet on that one, didn't ya?" Emmett held up his beer to toast mine.

"Ya, maybe we can just put this whole thing behind us."

**/&/**

The next week went by in a blur. Alice had Bella taking last minute shopping trips and getting their dresses altered. They'd worked for hours on making their bouquets out of silk flowers. Alice said she didn't trust anyone to do it but herself. I think Bella began to enjoy the whole build up. I was just glad that it was finally happening. I waited my whole life for that day, for Bella.

"Alice, calm down. Just suck it in a bit and I can do it."

Alice was having a panic attack because I couldn't get the zipper on the dress to go up.

"I knew I should have went with the one with the buttons."

I gave it one more tug and it went straight up. "See, there. It's fine. I think it was just caught on something. Calm down."

She plopped down on the bench in front of the vanity. I sat next to her and put my arm around her shoulder. "See. Beautiful."

She gave me a crooked grin. "Ya. I'm sorry. I just wish Rosalie was here already. Why did they all have to go off and have family bonding time?"

I shook my head as I smiled at her. "You know it's bad luck for the bride to see the groom the day of the wedding. I think Jasper wanted a little more time with Bella before he wasn't the most important man in her life anymore. Do you really understand how close they are?"

"Yes, kinda like you and me?"

"Exactly. I'm not going to be the most important man in your life anymore. Having a husband is completely different than just having a boyfriend."

"I know. You'll always be my favorite brother though."

"Just because I never teased you like Emmett did."

"Thanks for that. I suppose they'll be here soon."

"We're ready for this. I'm so glad to be sharing this day with you. I love you, Al."

"I love you too, E."

Alice's phone began to ring. "It's Rosalie... Hey, where are you?... Okay, I'll see you in five. Bye."

"They're on there way then?"

"She's bringing Charlie and Bella's dress. Bella didn't want it to get messed up if she wore it on the way over. Jasper is going to bring Bella over in a little bit. More last minute bonding I suppose."

"There's no superstition about talking on the day of the wedding, is there?"

"No." She smiled as she knew what I was about to do. I pulled out my phone and pressed the speed dial for Bella's cell.

**/&/**

**BPOV**

"You know if you keep crying like that, it's going to ruin your make up." Jasper wiped a tear from my cheek as I sat down next to him on the couch."

"It's waterproof mascara for a reason." I let a small smile pass my lips before grabbing a tissue.

Jasper took my hand . I placed my other one on top of his. "You know it's not just going to be you and me against the world anymore, Bells. What we're about to do affects all of us. Are you ready for this?"

"Everything that has happened I believe happened for a reason. All the stuff with Jake, moving to California, working with Kevin, it all lead up to this. The first time I saw him in the stables and spending the whole day with him, I knew my life was never going to be the same. Jasper, he understands the hurt and all the flaws and he loves me anyway."

"Glad we're clear on that then. Just wanted to make sure you're not rebounding or just in it for the sex."

"Not just the sex."

Jasper nudged my shoulder with his. "You really don't have to give me any details. Edward has already given me the detailed descriptions of your moans."

My face flushed a bright shade of pink. "I told you, he's **really **good. Did you know he even took me down to the wine cellar?"

Jasper covered his eyes with his hands. "It's official." He slapped his hands down on his thighs. "I know entirely too much about your sex life."

"Okay. I'll keep it to a minimum from now on. I'll get it all from Alice anyway. Now that we've broken the barrier, she hasn't shut up about your, um, skills."

He shook his head as I wrapped my arm around his, resting my head on his shoulder. "Can you imagine it? You, who was glued to Jacob's side, for how many years?"

"Almost eight." God, was it that long?

"You, with Jake for eight years and me, the guy who didn't have a date in high school. We are the ones who've found the real thing while half the couples that married out of high school are divorced or alcoholics."

"Or worse. I heard Mike Newton was in rehab."

"That nerdy jock guy that followed you around like a puppy?"

"Ya, he was really sweet though. I should send him a card or something."

"I don't think they make 'Sorry you're in rehab while I'm on my fabulous honeymoon in Hawaii get well soon' cards."

"Maybe not." We both sighed as we realized it really was time to go. "One more thing."

"Bella, we don't have time." He looked at his watch, shaking his head.

"Come on, one last Bella and Jas performance. I've got the music and everything. Please."

"This is the last time. Nobody is to know about this, you understand?"

I jumped off the couch and set my iPod on the speakers. The music started playing. I grabbed a hairbrush and tossed it to Jasper. I grabbed my curling iron as the lyrics were about to start. We turned to face the mirror above the dresser.

"And now, the end is near; And so I face the final curtain."

Jasper stepped in front of me. "My friend, I'll say it clear, I'll state my case, of which I'm certain."

We sang together. "I've lived a life thats full. I've traveled each and evry highway; and much more, much more than this, I did it my way."

We finished the song and colapsed on the bed, crying with laughter. That's when I heard a soft click.

"What was that?" I sat up.

"What was what?"

I stood to look down the small hallway where the door to our room was. He was there. Black suit, white shirt, black tie, his silken black hair now cropped above his ears. Standing like a tower above me. When Jasper saw him step out in to his view, he jumped up in front of me. In one sweep of his enormous hand, he pushed Japer across the room and into the wall, knocking him unconscious. The hand grabbed me as I attempted to go to Jasper's side.

"You don't need to worry about him anymore."

The voice was like none I'd heard before. Anger tainted with hate and a little disgust. This was not my Jake. "I thought you were dead."

"Because that's what I wanted you to think. That's why this is going to be so much easier."

He started walking towards me. I was shuddering, praying Jasper was alright. "What are you going to do?"

"You are going to get a case of cold feet and we are going to leave." His eyes were dark and menacing. How could he ever believe I would just leave with him? "I'm not leaving here without you, Bella. I know you're not his wife."

"I'm going to be."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

My phone started ringing and I pulled it from my pocket. "It's him."

"Don't answer it, Bella."

"If I don't he'll think something's wrong and come straight over."

"Fine, make it quick."

I flipped open my phone before bringing it to my ear. "Hey, darling. You shouldn't be calling."

"Darling? That's a new one. I just had to hear your voice. I know it's only an hour till we see each other, but I couldn't wait."

"Oh, you know Jasper's just having another one of his panic attacks. That's why were late." Please let him pick up my signals. "He's been calling around all moring. Something happened with that ice sculpture he ordered and he's trying to get a new one. Alice is so set on it."

"Ice. As in I C E?"

"Yep." Please let him remember the code. We'd only gone over it a hundred times. Ice, in case of emergency.

"He's there?" I heard his voice drop an octive and turn cold.

"Yep." I tried to keep it light. "I don't know if it will get there in time, but the guy said they would try."

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll be right there. Just stall him."

"Okay." Jake looked like he was about to rip the phone out of my hand. His fists were balled up at his sides.

"I love you. I'm coming for you."

"I love you, too. So much, Edward."

"Try not to worry."

"Okay...bye." I flipped my phone shut. "He doesnt suspect a thing. He thinks Jasper's having a panic attack. See, there's this ice sculpture Alice really..."

He cut me off. "I don't care. Just sit." I sat on the couch. I could see Jasper lying on the floor. He was unconscious, but still breathing. Jake took my arm and lead me to the couch, forcing me down on it. He handed me a pen and paper. "Write this. 'This has all happened too fast. I really wasn't thinking at all. Too much has happened for me to just forget the past. Maybe one day you'll forgive me.' Then sign it."

I scribbled the words arcoss the page painstakingly slow. When I finished, he tried to take it from me, but I pulled it back to my chest. "Why did you want me to think that you were dead?"

"They wouldn't suspect you'd be with me now."

"So, you just spread your blood all over a perfectly nice car, for what?"

He smiled as he shook his head. "There was no car. No blood. I have a friend on the Anderson police force. I believe you met him. You talked in detail about your wedding and where it was going to be. You didn't seem to leave out anything, down to the color of your flowers."

He set us up. There never was any car drenched in blood. He gotten a friend to trick us into devulging every detail if our wedding because we were scared about becoming murder suspects.

"I never would have guessed you'd be this sick and twisted."

"I'm just determined." He yanked me up with him from the couch. "It's time to go."

"Let me just check him. Please." He let go, pushing me over to Jasper's side. I knelt down to check his pulse. Slow, but steady. I saw a small trickle of blood making it's way down his forehead. "I love you." I whispered as I put my lips to his forehead. "Never forget that. Tell Edward the note's all a lie. Find me."

"That's enough." He pulled me back up. "We have a long way to go."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll know when we get there."

He held me close as we made our way down the stairwell and out through the hotel lobby. There, he pushed me into the passengers seat of a black sedan. When he started the engine, I felt all hope leave my body. I grabbed for the door. As soon as I got it open, he floored it, forcing the door shut. Then the locks went permanently down. He grabbed my hand, crushing it in his grasp, breaking at least two of my fingers. If Jake, the man who'd claimed to love me could crush my hand in one squeeze, there was no end to what he was capable of.

As he was tearing down the road, I could feel the sharp pain in my chest start to throb. I knew Jake thought he had won. I didn't know how, but I was going to make it back to Edward somehow. That would be the only way to survive this.

"Don't worry. I've found us a great place to live. New house, new job, new names. It's going to be perfect. A fresh start." He tried to caress my cheek, but I just pulled away. "We're gonna have the life we always dreamed of."

Jake slammed on the breaks, but it was too late. The car started spinning. I braced myself between the console and the door waiting for the motion to stop. Jake's head smashed the driver's side window. He went limp before the violent shuddering finally stopped.

I unlocked my door which was still intact. Jake had gotten the full force of the impact. I opened the door and got out. I put my hands over my face as the tears were freely flowing. I heard the faint cry of police sirens as I felt myself swept up into a pair of arms.

"I thought I almost lost you." My Edward. His lips on mine. His heart beating just as fast.

I turned to see my father standing beside the car that had hit Jake and I. He was rubbing his neck and stretching his back out. "He hit us?"

"You're dad knows what to do in this situation. I don't think he cared if he got hurt.."

I pulled away from his embrace to check him. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm better than fine. You know I'm never letting you go again, right?"

The sirens were right beside us now. The police and EMS came find the two cars twisted together.

"Glad we got that rental insurance. It won't cost a dime." Edward just laughed as he pulled me back in. I winced as he grabbed at my hand. I had almost forgotten my broken fingers. "Bella, what did he do?"

"I tried to get out of the car. He grabbed my hand. It didn't take much."

"Let's get them to look at this."

"It's fine. Let's just give our statements and get to the ceremony."

"Bella, it can wait."

"NO!" No matter what Jake had done, I wasn't about to let him ruin this day for all of us. "This is our day, not his. I'm going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen today."

I sat in the ambulance for a few minutes while an EMT tapped my fingers together. My father and Edward stood talking with a few officers as they removed Jake from the car. They got him onto a stretcher and into another ambulance. Before it drove away, Emmett came driving up with Jasper.

I jumper out of the ambulance and sprinted over to Jasper. "I'm so sorry." I squeezed him as tight as I could.

"Bells, it's okay. I'm fine, except I can't breath"

I let up, but only a little. "You're head?" I placed my fingers on the bruise that was making it's way to the surface on his forehead.

"It's fine. I've got a hard head, just like you."

"Good, no excuses then."

"Excuses?"

"We are all going back to the house. You are getting married to Alice and I am getting married to Edward."

Edward came and wrapped his arms around me from behind. "She's serious. You better call Rosalie and Alice and let them know were on our way."

"We can go then?" I turned to face him.

He placed his soft kiss on my lips. "You will be Mrs. Edward Cullen before the night is out."


	12. Memories

Title: Shadows of Another Life

Author: Lindsey fair  
Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella, some Rosalie/Emmett, some Alice/Jasper  
Rating: M for Mature Audiences, just in case  
Category: Romance, General  
Spoilers: If you haven't read the books, you might not get some of it. This is Alternate Universe and is All Human.  
Summary: Bella has just ended a long relationship with Jake. She has decided to start over in Cottonwood, Ca where her family, dad, Charlie, sister, Rosalie, and twin brother, Jasper have made home the past year without her. Can she settle in to the new town, her new career, and a new romance all while dealing with the tragic events that lead to the move?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not SM. I'm just LJ, but most days I wish I was SM.

Chapter 12-Memories

**Jacob's POV**

As my eyes flickered open, I could see I was surrounded by monitors. I had tubes coming in and going out of me. I tried to turn my head only to realize I had a hard brace around my neck. The room was dim, but I could see a few nurses and a doctor standing outside the glass door to the room.

At this, I knew my plan hadn't worked. I had everything figured out to the last detail. How could it have failed? It came to me in one blinding second. Edward Cullen.

I let my mind drift back to the beginning of the end.

**/&/**

Bella was sitting on our couch sobbing when I got home from work that day.

"Angel, what's wrong?" I gathered her into my arms and up on to my lap.

"It's dad." She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. "He was offered a job as police chief in a town in California. Rose found out one of her friends from culinary school had a cousin who owns a restaurant there. You know Jasper can work from anywhere as a photographer. They're all moving."

Not that I didn't like Bella's family. Charlie was like a second father to me. I never understood Rosalie. She was nothing like Bella. How could someone so beautiful be truly so ugly? Then there was Jasper, our little third wheel. If they were all going to be gone, I'd finally have Bella all to myself.

"It'll be fine. You're almost done with school then we can go visit. You know you have to work for Dr. Mills. You made a commitment when he helped pay your tuition."

"Yes, I know." Another reminder that she wasn't able to leave.

As the months flew by and she had graduated, I started to think of new ways to keep her from leaving. Once, when she was determined to go visit Rosalie for some thing at her restaurant, I actually disconnected the starter in her truck. I told her it would take days to fix and she gave up on the idea.

I finally proposed one night when I took her to the cliffs. I imagined her being overjoyed after over seven years together. She accepted with quite appreciation. When we made love that night, I made sure to pay special attention to every detail. Still, she seemed a million miles away.

A few days later, Jasper showed up. For a guy who had once been my closest friend, he was beginning to want his sister to have nothing to do with me. They spent hours together that day before she finally convinced him to leave.

"He's just worried about me. You know how he is. He just wants me to be sure."

I pulled her into my arms and bent down to kiss her forehead. "He just needs to realize it's you and me, forever. It was meant to be."

"Maybe it's just that he misses me so much. They've been gone over six months and I haven't gotten a chance to go visit once."

"Don't worry. After the wedding, we'll take some time off to go down there." I kissed into her hair as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I loved the way the scent of her shampoo wafted across my face.

"I know, it's just, he'd finally got a girlfriend. A serious one. Rose introduced them cause I guess she's dating her older brother."

"That's kind of weird. Do they all double date?"

"I'm sure they do, but you know Jas isn't as close to Rose as he is to me. I think it's been kind of awkward for him. He says he tries to talk to her like she was me, but it's just not the same."

Within a week, Rosalie had come to take her dress shopping. I thought it would get her more in the wedding mood since it would only be six weeks away.

She was so excited when I got home that day. I hadn't seen her like that in months. Maybe she'd found the dress or the perfect necklace.

"It's a partnership, Jake! I'd be a partner already. Just think, we could buy a big house with a huge vegetable garden. Rose says her boyfriend even has a stable. I could finally buy a horse." She was jumping up and down in my arms, but I knew it was a bad idea.

"Bella, I can't leave. Our life is here. Our home is here. Plus, what about Dr. Mills? You can't just back out on him."

"No, it'll be fine. I'll be getting a sign on bonus. It's enough to pay Dr. Mills what I owe him. Plus, Tyler graduates this semester. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to take my place."

"You'll have plenty of chances to get into a better practice. You can't jump at the first thing to cross your path. Do you really want to leave all this? All our friends? My father? We just got settled in the house and the wedding is only a few weeks away." All the joy drained out of her and she went to sulk for the rest of the night.

Time passed with no mention of the new job. Then she brought it up again. Again, I reminded her of our life in Forks. A few days later, she was at it again. This time, I was a little more forceful. The next day, she told me she wanted to take the job. At this point, I knew I had to put my foot down. I came home that night to find she had packed her bags. She was leaving with or with out me.

When the rage took over me, everything blurred together. I didn't even remember picking up the fire place poker until I was already pressing it against her skin. I knew I had to do everything to keep her. I threw myself on top of her. I wanted inside her like I never had before. Then came the pain and it all went black.

When I woke up, Sam was sitting beside me.

"What happened? Where's Bella?"

"Jasper took her to the hospital. She's gone. I hope for her sake, she never comes back."

I saw that the bag and boxes that had been there before were gone. I tried to stand, but the pain radiating from my head was almost unbearable.

"I can't believe you'd do something like that. To Bella. I thought you loved her."

"I do."

"You realize you could have killed her tonight. If Jasper hadn't gotten here when he did, I don't know what condition she would have been in."

Jasper was the reason for my aching head.

I called the hospital, but they said she's already been released. I tried to call her cell, but it went straight to voice mail.

I kept trying every hour for the next two days until I got a message saying the line had been disconnected. She was really gone and I couldn't picture my life without her. I drank until I passed out most nights. One night, I would have jumped off the cliffs if Sam wouldn't have stopped me. I knew I had to see her, if only to explain.

I went to Cottonwood. I followed Charlie from his house to the restaurant where Rosalie worked. I sat in the bar waiting to find a moment alone with her. That's when I saw her dancing with the pretty boy. I had never imagined I would ever have any competition for Bella's heart. Especially not from some rich pretty boy. Then when he came into the bar, I knew it was the perfect opportunity to question him.

I was overcome with relief when he said they were just friends. I still didn't like the way he was touching her, my Bella. Then when Bella came in, her face went white. When I saw him wrap himself around her, the green monster stated to rage inside of me.

I couldn't get a word in. Then Jasper came in and I knew I didn't need another one of his special headaches that night, so I left.

As the weeks went on, I rented a house in Anderson, not far from Cottonwood. I got a good job as a construction foreman and was pulling down a much better pay check.

I was out with one of the guys I was starting to pal around with when we had to stop by his cousin's house. I helped him hang a new back door on her house. She had a pot bellied pig that needed a special doorway to get in and out of the house. That's when I saw the flier on her fridge from Bella's clinic. They had a get to know you day at the office so people could come welcome Dr. Klein's new partner. She said she hadn't gone, but heard she was really nice. I explained that she was my ex girlfriend and we were trying to work things out. It would be a nice surprise if she made a call on the pig and found me there with a dozen roses. She thought it was sweet and agreed to call.

When she saw my face after looking at Fritz, she ran for the door. Then, there he was again. That pretty boy brother of Emmett's. This time he wasn't going to stop me. Then when he said my Bella was his wife, it was if he had stabbed me right in the chest. I couldn't even make contact with my right hook and he got in a good jab to my stomach. When they drove away, I fell to my knees thinking I had nothing left to live for.

My new friends encouraged me to go on and if I really wanted her back, to fight for her. That's when I set out to learn all there was to know about Edward Cullen.

He was an owner in Cullen Fields Vineyard. Only because he'd inherited it, I'm sure. He was rich and I was sure he didn't take care of all of his money. I started to formulate a plan. Once I got a hold of his social security number and birth date, it wasn't really that hard getting credit cards in his name. It was like free money. I even got a friend who dealt with some of California's immigrants to make me up a fake birth certificate and driver's license.

I planned the night down to a tee. I knew they were watching her, but if she thought she was meeting him for a romantic night, no problems.

I couldn't believe how fast my heart was beating when she walked into the room. I tried to make her see I just wanted to talk. That is when she showed me the place where I had burned her. Her voice got stronger, yet I could tell there was still part of my Bella there. I pleaded her to leave him and tried to give her back her engagement ring. At first, I was hopeful. Then when she closed the box and declared her love for that moron, I lost it. The box flew from my fingers and into the wall. Then she flew backwards and the mirror came crashing down on her. I froze. Then he was there to save the day once again. When she came to and they started kissing and spouting their undying devotion to each other, I had to get out of there.

I got back to Anderson and went to meet some friends at a bar. I knew now that the next time I would see Bella, I wouldn't give her a choice. I had to have her. That's when we came up with my new plan.

One of the guys was the police chief's right hand man. The chief would be gone for a long weekend and it was the perfect opportunity to put this genius plan in motion. My fake chief called Charlie who in turn got Bella and that Edward to come in for questioning.

I think Bella was scared that Edward would be arrested, so whatever questions my friend posed, she answered without hesitation.

I took a flight to Hawaii and got there two days before they would arrive. Plenty of time to setup a hiding spot for Bella and I to stay till thing calmed down. I knew that Bella would be staying at the hotel the night before the wedding. So I waited. I saw Rosalie and Charlie drive off. When I was sure they were gone, I went inside. I was able to get a key from the front desk since the rooms were reserved in Edward's name. Just a flash of my fake id and it was in my hand.

I heard them singing all the way down the hall. I knew they wouldn't hear me if I just slipped in. The music stopped as I opened the door. Then she was there. More beautiful than I'd ever seen her before. Her hair flowed over her shoulders like silk. Her eyes were a warm autumn brown. When Jasper disrupted my view, I swatted him away like a fly. Nothing was going to keep me from getting to Bella.

After I let her have on last conversation with him, I made her write the note. Soon we were in the car heading towards our new life. She tried only once to get out, but I grabbed her hand as we sped off, locking the doors.

As we made it down the road, I began to tell her how I'd set up a whole new life for us. It was going to be perfect. Then a split second seemed to happen in slow motion.

We were driving through the intersection and I looked out the driver's side window. I saw Charlie with Edward in the passengers seat speeding towards me. I saw the lights of a police car right behind them as they crashed into the front driver's side of my car. My head smashed through the window.

Now here I lay, helpless, in some hospital. Only God knows how long it will be before I can get back to Bella.

I saw a doctor on the phone outside of my room. I strained to hear what he was saying.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Black. The prognosis for this type of injury is not good. He's got a severe skull fracture that has caused significant brain damage." Brain damage? My brain seems to be working fine. It's this body. Why can't I move my legs? "The part of the brain that controls his speech was affected most. I don't know that he'll ever to be able to communicate verbally again. He might regain the use of his legs after intense physical therapy, but I'm afraid he'll be in a state hospital until it's determined he can stand trial." Stand trial? I slowly began to realize what was happening to me. I had lost my ability to speak, the use of my legs, my freedom, and my sweet Bella, all because of Edward Cullen.

**/&/**

**A/N: I just had to get out all that Jacob was thinking. I didn't think I had gotten across what he was actually thinking throughout the story. I hope this gives you the idea of what he was trying to do. He was originally a pretty good guy, but his desperation for Bella caused him to loose everything. Now he's practically a vegetable. I thought the worst punishment would to be trapped in your own body, unable to speak or move, but know everything that was going on around him. Do you think this was a good way to end Jacob's part in the story? Do you think he'll suffer enough for what he's done? Keep those comments and reviews coming. Chapter 13, you will get the wedding I promised. I'm just working out some of the little details, like the vows and the girl's dresses. It has to be perfect.**


	13. Wedded Bliss

Title: Shadows of Another Life

Author: Lindsey fair  
Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella, some Rosalie/Emmett, some Alice/Jasper  
Rating: Overall M for Mature Audiences, **NC-17 for this chapter**  
Category: Romance, General  
Spoilers: If you haven't read the books, you might not get some of it. This is Alternate Universe and is All Human.  
Summary: Bella has just ended a long relationship with Jake. She has decided to start over in Cottonwood, Ca where her family, dad, Charlie, sister, Rosalie, and twin brother, Jasper have made home the past year without her. Can she settle in to the new town, her new career, and a new romance all while dealing with the tragic events that lead to the move?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not SM. I'm just LJ, but most days I wish I was SM.

**A/N: I spent the better part of two days on this chapter and I hope you really enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Give me tons of comments and reviews and then this won't be the last chapter.**

Chapter 13-Wedded Bliss

**BPOV**

I took a moment to look at myself in the mirror. I had dreamed of this day since I was a little girl. I remembered searching endlessly for the dress to make me feel like a bride when I was engaged to Jake. When I saw this dress in the boutique, I knew it was perfect. When I slipped it on for the first time, it melded perfectly to my shape. Now, I was standing in the perfect dress about to marry the perfect man. My Edward. The satin dress was a pale shade of candlelight white. It had a V-neck and back with intricate silver beading around the entire bust line. The satin covered buttons went all the way down the back throughout the small chapel train. My hair was swept half up with most of my chestnut waves bouncing around my shoulders. The diamond pendant Edward had given me laid around my neck. I had my mother's handkerchief tucked in my bra, something old. My dress, my something new. The diamond stud earrings from Esme, something borrowed. I had the garter with light blue ribbon that Rose had worn on her wedding day, something blue.

I was lost in my own little world when Rose stepped in. I really never imagined she could even look more beautiful. Her corn silk blonde hair cascaded in waves down her back. The periwinkle blue tulle layered over the taffeta was a perfect match for a matron of honor dress. The combination of the two fabrics represented both mine and Alice's tastes. It flowed down to about mid calf which showed off her beautiful legs. The sheer tulle straps held the dress at her shoulders. The tiny bow accentuated the the empire waist.

"I thought this might look better than all that tape." She handed me a roll of white silk ribbon.

"Thanks. Can you help me?" She took the ribbon and gently began to wrap it around the two broken fingers. She tucked the ends under as she finished. "Perfect. You know you've always tried to make things perfect and I never really appreciated it."

"Honey..."

"You just stepped up when mom died. You thought it was your place. I never really understood why. Now, that I think I've finally gotten to know you, I know you just wanted to take care of Jas and I, and I never..." I lost it then. The tears were streaming down my cheeks as she pulled me into her embrace. "I miss her."

"I miss her, too."

"I'm so sorry. I'm just so glad you never gave up on me."

"Never, honey. You're my baby sis. " She pulled back a wiped a few stray tears from my cheeks.

"Is this just a sister thing, or can anyone join?" Alice stepped in.

I held out my hand to her. "You are our sister."

She looked breath taking. I had seen her in the dress when we'd tried them on, but now she was more than beautiful. She was the brave one to go strapless, she had a pair of breasts that could pull it off. It was a white satin A-line style with the fabric gathered and draped at the side. It was embroidered across the bust and down through the draped fabric. She had little sparkles peeking out of the silky black spikes making it seem like she was shining.

Rose held her hand out too. Alice took them both and we shared our first three sister hug.

"You two better touch up your make up. You've got two boys waiting out there to make honest women out of you."

Rose was right. I was testing the limits of my mascara. I took another tissue and wiped away the tears. We both did a once over and we were ready.

Carlisle and dad were waiting for us outside if the room. They were both dressed in khakis and light blue dress shirts.

I could hear the music begin to play. A soft piano concerto wafted into the house. We all moved to the back door where we would all walk out onto the deck, down the stairs, and onto the beach where Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Esme and the judge would be waiting.

Rose gave both of us a kiss on the cheek before she walked down the stairs. When she got to the bottom, Alice took Carlisle's arm and started down.

"This is it, Bells. He's the one."

"Ya, he is." I took his arm and we started down the stairs.

The sun was almost below the horizon. Tiki torches lined the walkway down to the beach. When we got down to the bottom of the stairs, I stopped my father. "I don't need these." I slipped off the silver flip flops from my perfectly manicured toes. I stepped onto the beach, my toes curling in the warm sand.

I smiled at dad before going on. That's when I saw him. My eyes were locked with his as we walked. He wore khakis and a white dress shirt with his brown leather flip flops. I pulled my lips across my teeth before biting my lower lip. He looked more than handsome, he was dazzling.

When I was only feet away, I noticed Jasper was wearing the same thing only with black flip flops. I gave Jas a wink before dad gave my hand to Edward.

"You are radiant." He pulled me in close as the music faded and the judge began.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join Jasper with Alice and Edward with Isabella in holy matrimony which isn't meant to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly-but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, and solemnly. In this holy estate, these persons now come to be joined. Who gives Alice to be wed?"

Carlisle squeezed Esme's hand. "Her mother and I do." Carlisle blew a kiss to Alice as she smiled back at him.

"And who gives Isabella to be wed?"

My father stepped up, placing his hand on the small of my back. "For me and her mother, I do." He kissed me on the cheek before stepping back.

"The couples have asked that Rosalie read a special poem at this time."

Rose pulled a piece of paper from the within her bouquet. "This is 'To Be One With Each Other' by George Eliot. What greater thing there is for two human souls...than to feel that they are joined together to strengthen each other in all labor, to minister to each other in all sorrow, to share with each other in all gladness, to be one with each other in all the silent unspoken memories?"

That had always been my favorite Eliot poem. When Edward suggested it, I knew it would be just perfect. I was holding the tears at bay as Jasper and Alice began their vows.

"I, Jasper, take you, Alice, to be my wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better of for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

Alice repeated the vows to Jasper then the judge turned to Edward. "Actually, I wrote my own." He turned to me. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yes... I wrote my own, too."

"Then please, go ahead. Edward."

He took both of my hands lightly in his. "I, Edward, take you, Bella, to be my wife, my partner in life, and my one true love. I promise to laugh with you and cry with you, love you faithfully in good times and in bad. I promise to care for you in sickness and in health. I vow to fall more in love with you with each passing day because that is what I have done since the day I met you. I promise to cherish you with all that I am through whatever life may bring us. I will be by your side all the days of my life and everyday there after. This is my solemn vow."

My heart was racing, my palms were sweaty. How could anything I would say be enough? I had to try.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you, Edward Anthony Cullen, to be my husband. I promise to encourage you and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when our love is simple and when our love is hard. Our love has already been tested more than most and here we are, still strong and ready to take on the world. I am yours and you are mine for as long as we both shall live and beyond."

We all took the rings from Rose and Emmett. We each took our turn saying the same pledge. "With this ring, I thee wed, and pledge you my love, now and forever."

It was my left index and middle fingers that were broken. Edward took extra care when slipping the silver band across my knuckle to where it would rest every day for the rest of my life. He brought my fingers to his lips, kissing across each knuckle as his other hand cupped my cheek.

Alice and Jasper had a unity candle set on a table beside of them as Edward and I had one set beside us. They went and lit theirs as we lit ours. The sunlight was fading and the light from the candle showed how brilliant Edward's emerald eyes were.

We came back together in front of the judge. "By the power invested in me by the state of Hawaii, I now pronounce you... I guess, I'd say..." He became a little bit flustered. I don't think he'd planned out that part. "Husbands and wives?"

"Works for me." All I wanted to do was kiss my husband and start our life together, finally.

"Gentlemen, you may kiss your brides."

When his lips met mine, it was as if every weight I had every carried was lifted off my shoulders. We moved together in perfect harmony. Our tongues dancing past our lips. Then I felt Edward release and sweep his arm beneath my knees. I was cradled in his arms as he was spinning me around, sand flying in every direction. I squeezed at his neck, pulling him closer, never wanting to let go.

Once again, my stomach was calling me. I hadn't eaten all day. We had a huge meal that was prepared for us with waitress ready to serve us on the deck. As we made our way back up the stairs to the deck, I could see two of them sniffling. They'd been watching the ceremony. They just smiled and nodded as we all passed.

Edward would not let me out of his lap during the entire meal. "You are my wife now and I want to wait on you hand and foot. If that means feeding you, then that is what I'll do." He put a small strawberry between his teeth and brought it to my lips. I took a bite as our lips caressed.

Another tradition we had to stick with was the traditional dances. Edward had picked out the song we were to dance to. How would I know he'd pick out something so uniquely perfect. When I heard the music start and the velvet voice of Dean Martin, I brought him in close. I kissed at his neck as he spun me around.

_How lucky can one guy be?_

_I kissed her and she kissed me._

_Like a fella once said:_

_'Ain't that a kick in the head?_

Everyone else was swaying and laughing at Edward's choice of song.

_My head keeps spinnin',_

_I go to sleep and keep grinnin'._

_If this is just the beginnin',_

_My life is gonna be beautiful._

_She's telling me we'll be wed._

_She's picked out a king size bed,_

_I couldn't feel any better or I'd be sick._

_Tell me quick,_

_Oh, ain't love a kick...?_

_Tell me quick,_

_ain't that a kick in the head?_

He twirled me around as the song came to an end and brought me in for another magical kiss.

We watched as Alice and Jasper shared their first dance. They took it another direction as they danced to "Fools Rush In" by Elvis Presley.

Then it was time for the father/daughter, mother/son dance. Edward went to Esme. Carlisle cradled Alice in his arms. Then my father took me on one side and Jasper on the other. The three of us pretty much just swayed in one big hug the entire song. Until the end, when I started crying, they pulled me closer.

_My wish, for you, is that life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to._

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish._

I flung both my arms tightly around my father's neck. "I love you, daddy."

He chuckled at me calling him daddy. I think it had been almost fifteen years since I called him that.

"I love you too, my Isabella. Your mother would be so proud of both of you today." He pulled Jasper into a bear hug. "Rosalie, come here."

Rose was reluctantly released from Emmett's arms and joined our family tear fest.

"You three are the light of my life. It's been a rough road, but you've all found happiness. Now, I have a house to myself, finally. I thought you kids were never gonna leave."

We all gave out a soft laugh, then the thought occurred to me. "You know what this means now, dad?"

"What's that, Bells?"

"You're next."

He laughed boisterously. "I don't think so."

"That will be our new full time job, right Rose?"

"Yep. We can go on that show. What's it called? 'Who Wants to Marry My Father' or something like that."

"No, I think not." He kissed Rose and I on the cheek, then pulled Jasper in for a manly hug. "Go. Go dance the night away."

Dad let us all go as he went to get himself another glass of champagne. Rose returned to Emmett, but Jasper held onto me.

"It's our turn now, Bells."

I held him close as the slow melodies wafted through the air. Jasper wasn't the most important man in my life anymore, but he was still the only man who knew almost everything about me. I was sure there were still things that I would confide in Jasper that I wouldn't tell Edward. This was just another chapter in our relationship. The bond we had wasn't only emotional, it was physical, it was genetic.

He pulled his lips to my forehead. "We did it."

"Yep." I looked over to see Edward dancing with Alice. "I think you might want to get back to your wife. I think it's about time for things to wind down."

He caught my meaning. He twirled me around one last time before kissing my hand and returning me to my husband. _Oh, my husband._

**/&/**

**EPOV**

She floated from Jasper's arms to mine. I never imagined having someone so utterly perfect in my life. After everything that had happened in just one day, she was wondrously blissful. Her eyes sparkled with the only tears I could accept her shedding. Just having her in my arms made me feel like nothing could touch us. Our life would just get better from now on. No one would ever hurt my Bella again.

"I think there is just one last thing to do before we call it a night."

"What's that?"

I pointed over to the table that had two cakes stacked side by side. I pulled her over to the table with promises of only the best behavior. Both Jasper and I placed a small bite in the mouths of our wives. When it was Bella's turn, I barely caught the glance between her and Alice. It was too late. My mouth and face were covered with cake and frosting. She clasped her hand over her mouth to prevent the violent laughs from escaping her lips. I swallowed what was in my mouth as I noticed Alice had attacked Jasper with the same ammunition. I grabbed a napkin and was about to wipe my mouth when Bella stopped me.

She snaked her arms around my waist as she put only centimeters between us. "There was a reason I did that." She brought her lips to mine then proceeded to lick across my lips, over my cheek, and down to suck the sweetness off my chin.

"I completely approve." She took the napkin from my hand and wiped off what was left. "I have to say, it's a little unfair. I think we will just have to bring some of this with us to our room."

Our room. It was all ready. I had spent most of the morning keeping myself busy by making it perfect. Everything was in it's place and I was more than ready to take her there.

"I think we've covered everything. We should be heading to bed. It's been such a long day." She batted her eyes with such seductive innocence. I could feel the heat rising inside of me.

I looked to my father and Emmett. Emmett nodded and smiled. He waved at me to go away. I grabbed a plate with a huge piece of cake. I took Bella's right hand and lead her to our room.

The room was the essence of serenity. The bed was draped in the colors of the sand. Creams and browns accented with light blue hues. I had filled the room with candles and it looked like Rosalie had lit them just like I'd asked.

"It's beautiful, Edward."

"I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted the end of this day to be one for the record books."

"I think I need a little help."

I proceeded to the back of her dress and unzipped it slowly. The straps fell from her shoulders and she pushed herself free from the bodice. I took her hand and helped her step out of the layers of fabric. I picked up the dress from the floor and placed it on the couch by the window.

She stood in just a white bra and lace boy shorts. I suddenly felt extremely over dressed. I flipped off my shoes, sending them flying across the room. She yanked me into her, crushing her lips against mine. I felt the buttons on my shirts coming undone as my lips left hers for the supple skin on her neck. When the last button was released, I felt her right palm slide across my chest, grazing at my nipple. She walked around to my back, pulling the shirt off my shoulders. She stood there, kissing her way across my bare shoulder blades. Then I felt her bare breast press against my back. She had taken her bra off while kissing my shoulders. _What a little minx_. I could feel her nipples hard against my back as her fingers snaked around to caress mine. I felt her right hand at my waist, unbuttoning, then pulling down my zipper. I let my pants fall to the floor then kicked them onto the couch. I stood in just my light blue boxer briefs. I turned around to take her all in. She looked impressed to see that I was wearing our wedding color. I looked down as my fingers grazed inside the lace shorts. I brought my palm to cup at her breast, rubbing her nipple with the pad of my thumb. She put her right hand on my hip, moving it slowly around to my back, then pulling me hard into her. I ached as my hardness pressed into her stomach. I took her lips to mine, parting them with my tongue. I delved inside, tasting every crevasse. I made my way across her jaw and down her neck with soft, wet kisses. I took her hard nipple between my teeth, flicking it with my tongue then sucking on it hard. I traveled down her ribcage and I knelt in front of her. Her fingers felt incredible stoking through my hair.

I came to her left hip, to the scar that had brought so much pain. I repeated my ritual that seemed to derive more pleasure each time I did it. I kissed above, on each side, then below. Then in the center, one soft, wet kiss. Her fingers yanked at my hair as she moaned my name and shuddered against me.

I released her from the last bit of her clothing and began to kiss just above her hairline. Her thighs slightly parted and I could feel the heat emanating from her center. I brought my finger to the heat, rubbing at her wetness. Another yank at my head didn't stop my thumb from caressing the softness inside her wetness. My tongue trailed across where her leg met her thigh. I could feel a line of goosebumps protruding across her skin as my breath escaped my lips. Her moans were intoxicating. I was straining to keep myself inside my briefs.

This time she yanked hard enough for me to pull my hand away from between her thighs. She pulled me up and practically threw me down on the bed. Her figure was dazzling in the soft candlelight. She crawled onto the bed at my feet. I helped her as her right hand pulled off my boxer briefs. There I stood at attention, in all my glory. Her fingers caressing my length, then wrapping around the base of it. She started stroking slowly up and down as she laid wet kisses inside my thigh. I could feel her hot breath against the tip of my length. I grabbed handfuls of the comforter beneath me as her mouth went over the tip. She sucked it lightly at first, then took it all the way in. I could only stand a few seconds of her tongue gliding against me. I grabbed at her arm, pulling her up then flipping her to her back.

"It's gotta be now."

She smiled as she was anticipating my next move. I went to the bedside table to grab the wrapped condom.

"No." She grabbed my hand. I turned to her in confusion. "I want to feel all of you, now, for the first time."

"What kind a man would I be to deny my wife her first request." The corners of my mouth lifted as I laid the condom back on the table.

I brought myself back in between her thighs. I rubbed my length against her soft wetness making her squeeze her eyes shut and arch her back. The tip was slick as I slid it in slowly then back out again. I repeated it just to feel her muscles trying to grasp around it.

"Edward, don't tease."

I couldn't wait any longer either. I thrust all of my length inside of her, sending her legs to wrap around my waist. My bare length was grasped welcomely by each of her tight muscles. Her right hand made it's way to my neck as I started to rock into her. She beckoned me closer. I rested on my elbows on each side of her, my chest caressing at her breast. Still, it wasn't close enough for her. I felt my full weight press against her as she bucked her hips against mine.

"Closer, Edward."

She wrapped her arms around my back as I pulled myself as close as possible, thrusting deeper and harder. I couldn't control the moans as the rose from my chest. I felt like an animal devouring it's prey. Her thighs squeezed me tighter as I felt her muscles quiver against me. I knew she was close which got me even closer.

"Yes, Edward. Now!"

"Bella." My moans were rich with the lust emanating from my lips. I pulled myself up so I could fully thrust into her a few final strokes. Her muscles clenched against me as we exploded in unison. I couldn't stop though. It still felt to good, I had to continue until I could no more. Her name rolled off my tongue a dozen more times before I felt her thighs melt away from me.

I slowly rolled off of her to lay on my back beside her. Our bodies drenched in sweat, our breathing heavy and deep. I rolled to my side and placed my hand on her stomach. Her chest was still heaving, but the rest of her didn't move an inch.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly, but I don't think I'll be walking for awhile."

I smirked at the fact of my incredible performance. "I'll just have to carry you then."

She rolled to her side, bringing her fingers up to caress my face. "I didn't think it could get even better. How did you do that?"

"Practice. Practice. Practice."

She wiped her fingertips across her stomach, the sweat still covering her. "I think the next step should be a shower. You're going to have to hold me up though."

I smiled. I had even planned the next part too. "How about a bath? The tub is big enough for the both of us. You won't believe what I have laid out for you in there."

"I can't wait."

I jumped from the bed and scooped her up into my arms. I walked into the bathroom and savored the look of awe that came over her. The night was not even close to over yet.

**/&/**

**A/N: ****So, what did you think? Did Rose and Bella's bonding make you cry? Cause I cried while I was writing it. Did you like Edward and Bella's vows? How about the music? Charlie's speech to his kids? Then the cake smashing? Then the moment we'd all been waiting for... was it good for you? Let me know all your thoughts. Thanks sooooo much for reading. Sneak peak for Chapter 14: It's entitled "Gifts". Wait until you read what our happy couple got each other as wedding presents.**


	14. Gifts

Title: Shadows of Another Life

Author: Lindsey fair  
Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella, some Rosalie/Emmett, some Alice/Jasper  
Rating: Overall M for Mature Audiences  
Category: Romance, General  
Spoilers: If you haven't read the books, you might not get some of it. This is Alternate Universe and is All Human.  
Summary: Bella has just ended a long relationship with Jake. She has decided to start over in Cottonwood, Ca where her family, dad, Charlie, sister, Rosalie, and twin brother, Jasper have made home the past year without her. Can she settle in to the new town, her new career, and a new romance all while dealing with the tragic events that lead to the move?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not SM. I'm just LJ, but most days I wish I was SM.

Chapter 14-Gifts

**BPOV**

Edward carried me swiftly to the bathroom. It was filled with almost as many candles as the bedroom. He set me down on the side of the jacuzzi tub as he filled it with warm water and rose petals. As I slid in, I let the water cascade over my body. I knew that Edward was thoughtful, but I was surprised that I married a true romantic.

We took turns washing each other, bringing our passions back to the surface. Eventually, we made it to round two.

As he fell back against the back of the tub, I slumped over on top of him. "Might not be able to walk ever again."

"That good? Guess I'm gonna have to tone it down a bit."

"Don't you dare." I captured his lips before he wrapped me up in his arms.

After a few more minutes letting the tired muscles relax in the soothing water, I was able to stand. I got up and wrapped myself in a towel as Edward drained the tub and blew out the candles.

I slipped into a clean pair of black lace panties and camisole, then crawled into bed. Edward blew out the candles before returning to my side.

"Aren't you going to put something on?" Not that I minded ever bare inch of him lying next to me all night.

"When I get hot like this, I'd prefer not to."

"So, you'll be ready if I wake up ready for round three?"

"Exactly."

I cuddled up on his chest. Within moments, sleep crept upon me effortlessly.

When my body gathered enough strength to find consciousness, Edward was already awake.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen."

I sat up to take in the full view of the god like body of my husband. I was a little disappointed to see him wearing clothes. At least it was just a pair of swim trunks.

He brought a glass over to me as he sat on the bed.

"Thank you." I brought it to my lips to take a sip. I was pleasantly surprised that I was drinking a momossa and not just orange juice. "Just what the doctor ordered." I leaned over to place a soft kiss on his awaiting lips.

"Now. We have a big day planned."

"Oh, really." _What is he getting me into?_

"A little breakfast. A walk on the beach. A swim then maybe some snorkeling if you're up to it."

"I don't know. I was kinda feeling like I should really get some rest. Maybe stay in bed... all day." I gave him a small pout as I stuck out my bottom lip. His crooked grin spread across his perfect lips before he brought them to mine.

He took the glass from between my fingertips and set it on the bed side table, not even breaking our kiss. He crawled under the covers with me and I wrapped myself up in his arms. _Round three?_

Then a loud pounding came from our door along with a familiar booming voice. "I know what you're doing in there. Just finish up and come out already."

Edward pulled his hand out from beneath my camisole. "Can we at least get dressed first, Emmett?"

"I don't mind seeing Bella naked, but her father might. He's waiting to talk to you in the kitchen."

"Fine. We'll be out in a minute." I jumped out of bed and pulled on my jeans. I traded my camisole for a tank top with a built in bra.

"Green is a good color on you, Mrs. Cullen."

We must have an even deeper connection than I thought. He had thrown on a t-shirt that was the exact same color green as mine. It matched his eyes perfectly.

"It's my new favorite color."

He took my hand and led me to the kitchen to my awaiting father.

My father was sipping on a cup of coffee when I came up next to him. "Hey, dad."

He brought one arm around me, pulling me into a sideways hug. "Hate to interrupt your honeymoon and all, but I needed to talk to both of you."

"Sure, dad. What is it?" My father scowled at Edward. I don't think he was ready for Edward to be calling him dad. We all sat down at the kitchen table as my father launched into why he felt it necessary to disrupt our round three.

"Billy flew in this morning and is at the hospital." Jake. I'd almost forgotten about him. "He's meeting with detectives and the district attorney today. They're not entirely sure how to proceed due to Jacob's injuries."

Edward squeezed my shoulder from behind me. "Do you know... how is he?"

My father just shook his head. "I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself for what has happened to that boy."

"Dad, it's not your fault. Jake made his own choices."

"But I've been pushing you two together since you were babies. I encouraged him even though I knew you didn't feel the same."

I took my father's hand in mine. "If I hadn't gone through what I did with Jake, Edward and I might have never come together. I believe this has all happened for a reason. Now I have my happy ending. I'm just ready to put the past behind me."

"I'm not sure it's time to do that yet. Billy has asked if you'd come to the hospital?"

"Should I do that?" I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea. I wanted to see Billy, but would the police let me see Jake? Did I want to see Jake?

I felt Edward's fingertips caressing the back of my neck. "Only if you want to. I'll be there with you the whole time."

"I've talked to the detective on the case. There's someone posted outside Jacob's room at all times. I think it would be a good time for some closure, Bella."

I didn't know weather seeing Jake would bring me closure or not, but I knew I needed to see Billy. He hadn't deserved any of this after all he's already been through.

"You're both coming with me."

**/&/**

Edward let go of my hand as soon as we saw Billy in the intensive care waiting room. I walked over and knelt down in front of his wheelchair as dad sat beside him.

"My beautiful Bella."

I knew he was just trying to be sweet, but it came off as kinda creepy. Jake used to say that to me everyday. It sent a chill running up my spine.

"How are you?" I took his hand in mine as I looked into his eyes. They were tired and haggard. It was devastating to see him going through all of this. It was partly my fault.

"I'm doing as well as can be expected. I really wish our reunion hadn't been under these circumstances."

"Ya." I didn't know what else to say. Couldn't say, _'Ya, too bad your psychopathic son had to go and ruin this moment for us by kidnapping me and all.'_ Wouldn't be very appropriate.

"You should go see him. To say goodbye at least."

I smiled and squeezed Billy's hand. I stood to see Edward's hand extended to go with me. "I'll come back when I'm done."

Billy kissed my hand before letting go.

**/&/**

An officer went into the room with Edward and I. He sat in the corner as I went to Jake's side. As soon as I brushed against his arm, his eyes fluttered open. They weren't angry or lustful like they had been. They were warm and sorrowful. Maybe everything had finally sunk in.

"I'm so sorry we've come to this. We messed up pretty bad somewhere along the way. Maybe if we just would've stayed friends... No, that wouldn't of worked either. I tried, Jake. I swear I tried to love you the way you loved me. I'm sorry that I've caused you so much pain."

I could see a tear falling from the corner of his eye. I felt one of his long fingers stroking my hand.

"I'm not sure what's going to happen next. I just hope someday we'll be able to forgive each other."

The tears were freely flowing from my eyes as well. I brought a tissue up to Jake's cheek. His hand slowly made it's way up to mine and held it there. Even though he couldn't speak, I was hoping he was saying he was sorry. Before taking my hand away, I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Goodbye, Jake." I pulled back. I knew he didn't want to let go, but he released my fingers from his face with a soft squeeze. I took a few steps backwards before turning and collapsing in Edward's arms.

**/&/**

He practically carried me back to the waiting room where Billy and my father were still talking. Edward carefully set me down in the chair beside my father before taking a seat across from me.

"You're white as a sheet. Are you okay?" My father examined my pale complexion. I felt completely drained and I wanted to throw up.

"She didn't eat this morning and she's still pretty tired. I think I need to take her home."

I smiled the little smile that I could at the amazing thoughtfulness of my husband.

"I'm sorry all the things my son has done has made you post-pone... things."

I looked at Billy a little confused before realizing, no one had told him. "Billy, we didn't post-pone. I couldn't do that to Edward. I didn't want to. Plus, it was Jasper and Alice's day too."

His eyes went directly to my left hand, noticing the silver band next to my two broken fingers. "Sorry. I just assumed." His eyes fell to his lap. I knew he loved me like a daughter and all, but did he really think I still wouldn't marry Edward? That I would see Jake and rush to be his nursemaid? That I would spend the rest of my life taking care of his son after everything he'd done to me?

"We should really get going." Edward stood then pulled me to my feet.

"I'll be back at the house later."

"Okay." I gave my father a kiss on the cheek and a small wave to Billy. Edward pulled me close and I snuggled into his chest as we left the room.

**/&/**

Edward waited on me hand and foot for the rest of the day. We laid in bed for awhile, then out on the beach before coming together with everyone for dinner.

I felt sorry for my dad. He was surrounded by all of us acting like horny teenagers. Even Carlisle and Esme were playing footsie under the table. He just smiled and laughed it off. I knew when we got home he'd miss us all not being there.

Then the thought occurred to me. Where were we going to live? I had just assumed I would move into the house and into Edward's room, but was that the long term plan? Would we have a place of our own someday?

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?" He took my hand and brought it to his cheek.

"Where are we going to live?"

The table went silent. I got a few confused looks before Emmett started laughing. "You haven't told her yet?"

"It's supposed to be a surprise." He turned his chair and scooted closer to me. "It's my wedding present to you actually. You'll see what I mean when we get back home."

He bought us a house? When did he have time to do that? I barely had time to get the alterations done on my dress yet he found time to find the perfect home for us? Maybe it was fair though. I hadn't told him about the gift I gotten for him either.

"Okay then. You'll have to wait for your surprise then too."

"Oh, what is it? Give me a hint?"

"No. I have to wait, you have to wait."

He drew his eyebrows together in a scowl. "I'll get it out of you one way or another."

"I'd like to see you try."

He pulled me in close, bringing his lips to whisper in my ear. "You up for round three?"

"You're still not going to get it out of me." My fingertip pulled at the collar of his t-shirt.

"That doesn't mean I won't have fun trying."

**/&/**

The rest of the honeymoon was filled with lazy days on the beach, snorkeling, sailing, and lots more sex. More than I'd ever imagined since we were sharing a house with three other couples and my father. I lost count after fifteen rounds or so. The mood struck us and we went for it. In the cabin on the boat. On the beach of the cove we'd swam to. We even risked it all one night when we got the urge on the kitchen table. Thank god no one caught us. If they did, at least they didn't say anything.

As what always happens, all good things must come to an end. Edward assured me that whenever the mood struck us, we'd be back on a plane to our tropical paradise. I was going to keep him to that promise.

We returned back to the vineyard and into Edward's room.

"Our room. I want you to feel free to do whatever you want in here. You're things are already in the closet."

I had moved most of my stuff in the room before we'd left, but it was still in boxes and suitcases. I walked into the closet to see all my clothes hung and organized. Then I noticed that over half of the walk in closet was filled with women's clothes that were not mine.

"A wedding present from Alice."

"A whole new wardrobe? What was she thinking?"

"That she wanted to do something nice for her sister. You know Alice has impeccable taste. She'd thought she would put it to good use."

I ran my fingers across the dozens of items that hung there. "She did a wonderful job. I haven't even got her a present yet."

"Speaking of presents." He came and wrapped his arms around the back of me, resting his chin on my shoulder. "When do I get to see mine?"

"That depends?"

"On what?"

"Have you been a good boy?"

He nipped at my earlobe. "Never."

I turned to capture his lips. "Maybe I'll just make you wait a little longer. There's something I'd like to try first."

"You read my mind." Only a fraction of a second passed and my husband and I were on the floor. "We'll just have to add closet to our list." He pulled his shirt over his head before leaning back over me, placing kisses around my belly button.

**/&/**

**A/N: So, I lied. I wasn't done with Jacob yet. I knew that no matter what, Bella still needed to tell him a few things. I'm not sure, but I'm leaving it open to bring him back if I feel like it. I know I'd said I'd tell you what they got each other in this chapter, but you'll just have to hold out a little longer. I gave you a hint at what Bella's getting. I'd really like to see some guesses of what Edward will get from Bella. At least five guesses before I'll post the next chapter. If you get it right, you'll get a super special prize from yours truly. Keep those comments and reviews coming!**


	15. For You

Title: Shadows of Another Life

Author: Lindsey fair  
Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella, some Rosalie/Emmett, some Alice/Jasper  
Rating: Overall M for Mature Audiences  
Category: Romance, General  
Spoilers: If you haven't read the books, you might not get some of it. This is Alternate Universe and is All Human.  
Summary: Bella has just ended a long relationship with Jake. She has decided to start over in Cottonwood, Ca where her family, dad, Charlie, sister, Rosalie, and twin brother, Jasper have made home the past year without her. Can she settle in to the new town, her new career, and a new romance all while dealing with the tragic events that lead to the move?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not SM. I'm just LJ, but most days I wish I was SM.

**A/N: Sorry it took me awhile to get this chapter out. I'm really having a hard time letting go of this story so I wanted to make sure I could write it to continue and it still be just as interesting. I've got a few more surprises in store that I can't wait to share with you. I'm not sure how long this is going to end up being. Safe to say, it's not over yet. I do have a one-shot that I'll be posting in the next couple days, just because it came to mind and it won't go away. Enjoy the chapter and I hope to have more up soon.**

Chapter 15-For You

**EPOV**

After I insisted Bella needed a little girl time, she reluctantly went off with Rosalie and Alice for a day at the spa. I really just needed her away from the vineyard for the day. I was putting on the finishing touches for her present. It had to be a surprise.

The crew showed up just minutes after the girls left. I had hoped they hadn't seen them as they drove out. I headed out to the spot where our new home was standing, almost finished.

I had gotten the idea right after I proposed. The spot was perfect. Far enough from the main house to have complete privacy, but close enough to have family time at a moments notice.

"No, it'll be perfect. Your crew is doing an amazing job."

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. Shouldn't be much longer. No that we have the sheet rock up, the rest will go pretty quickly."

"Tell the guys to clean up and take off for the rest of the day. I'm going to let my wife in on the surprise this afternoon."

After the crew had cleared out, I set up my special surprise for my Bella.

Our cottage wasn't exactly small with three bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a basement that spanned the entire length of the house. Plenty of room for the family I was eager to start with Bella.

The house was almost finished. Just some paint and some flooring was all that was left. I couldn't wait though. We would christen our new bedroom that night.

I was putting the finishing touches on our new bedroom when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I'M BACK. MEET ME STABLES.

I checked to make sure everything was in place. An air mattress set up with sheets, blankets, and pillows. Wine chilling with two glasses. A basket full of her favorite goodies. Paper lanterns strung from the ceiling. It was perfect, so I hopped in the Volvo and headed to the stables.

**BPOV**

I loved my newest sister with all my heart, but after that day, I swear I'm gonna kill her. A spa? More like a torture chamber. Seaweed wrap, exfoliating mask, then a bikini wax. They put wax in places I never knew I grew hair.

I had to beg to be let out of Alice's sight. I only got a reprieve because it was to get Edward's wedding present. I headed down to the stables to find my favorite girl of all.

"Hey there, girl. How's Arcadia today?" I stroked at her mane as she nibbled off the apple in my palm. "Your daddy is going to be so surprised when he sees what I got."

It was perfect, or at least I thought it was perfect. A new saddle for Edward and Arcadia. Since she'd given birth to Zeus, her old saddle had been getting a bit snug. The new one was more adjustable to her size and it would be easier to get it on and off of her. It was a western style saddle just as the other had been. Instead of the light tan hide, I went for a deep, rich, brown leather. I had a heart with the initials E/B branded into the leather. I knew he'd absolutely love it, but I had a feeling it would pale in comparison to what he had gotten for me.

I decided it was time, so I texted him to meet me at the stables. I went to brush Arcadia down before putting the new saddle on her. I adjusted the straps and she seemed to be perfectly content. I gave her another apple as I heard Edward drive up. I kept Arcadia in her stall while I went to greet my husband.

"That was quick."

"I aim to please. My god, Bella. You look radiant."

I quickly blushed. If he only knew how much torture I had gone through to look like this. My hair and makeup were "perfect". I wore his favorite pair of low rise jeans with a deep blue v-neck top that Alice insisted on buying.

"Just know, I'm never going to the spa with Alice again. Enjoy it while it lasts."

He placed a soft kiss on my lips as his hands slipped to my waist. He pulled me in as I buried my head in his chest, taking in his magnificent scent.

"You gonna let me in on the surprise? I hadn't thought the stables was one you wanted to add to the list."

"Ummm, hadn't really thought about it. Maybe later. I just wanted to give you your present."

His eyes lit up as he shifted back and forth between his feet. It was completely adorable. He was like a kid on Christmas morning. "What'd I get? What'd I get?"

"Calm down there kiddo." I tried to stop his excited dance but it was pointless at that moment. "Okay, just close your eyes. No peeking."

I walked into Arcadia's stall and grabbed her reigns. I slowly trotted her out in front of Edward. Arcadia took it from there. She nudged Edward's cheek with her nose. His eyes popped open as he stroked her mane.

"How's my girl?"

"Much better now." I rested my hand on top of his gift.

"Bella." His hand swept through Arcadia's mane, down her neck, and came to rest on the saddle's horn. "This is amazing. I knew she needed a new one, but this is just... too much."

"I'm sure it's no where near as extravagant as your gift, but I wanted to at least try."

"I love it. I can't wait to try it out."

"Get up there then."

He put his right foot in the stirrup and hoisted himself up and over. I didn't know what it was about Edward on the back of a horse, but suddenly I wanted to add stables to the list.

I saw his finger tracing the brand in the leather. "Bella... thank you."

"It's for her too. I wanted something to commemorate the day we met. It seemed only right to include her."

He slipped down off her, coming to rest in my arms. "It was one of the most memorable days of my life."

He brought his lips to mine, but I wasn't about to settle for just a kiss. He took me in deeper as my tongue passed his lips. My fingers tangled through _his_ mane.

"We are adding stables to the list. Let me just go put her away." I turned to grab Arcadia's reigns, but Edward stopped me.

"Now that I have my present, it's time for you to have yours."

**EPOV**

After putting my other favorite girl to bed, I got Bella into the Volvo.

"One more thing." I pulled out a black scarf and wrapped it around her eyes. "I want to make sure you are completely surprised."

After about twenty minutes of driving around the vineyard trying my best to confuse her, she couldn't take it anymore. I gave in and pulled into our new drive.

I ran around and helped her out of the car. I led her up to where the front gate would eventually be. I pulled a keyring from my pocket with one key.

"Give me your hand." She smiled and eagerly complied. I slipped the key in her palm. " What do you think it is?"

She pursed her lips before answering. "A key. Come on, Edward. What does it go to?"

I turned her to face the cottage. "Welcome home, Mrs. Cullen." I pulled at the knot on the scarf, letting it drift from her eyes.

"Breathe, Bella. Breathe."

"I... you... when?" She grasped at my forearms to steady herself.

"I've had my eye on this spot for awhile, but I had them break ground a few days after I proposed. The plan was to be done when we got back from our honeymoon. For one reason or another, it didn't happen. It should only be a few more weeks though."

There where the happy tears again, rolling down her exquisite cheeks. "It's all too much. I can't believe you did all of this without me knowing."

"I'm just very... sneaky. You wanna see inside."

"Yes, please."

We made our way up the stone path that matched the stone face of the cottage. We made it to the porch and I instructed her to use her new key. The door easily opened. Before she could walk in, I swept her up in my arms, carrying her bridal style over the threshold.

"I'm not taking any chances. We're doing this the right way." I set her down in the entryway as her eyes widen at her new surroundings. "Would you like a tour?"

I showed her where every room would eventually be. "Here's our dinning room." I pointed out to our left of the entryway. Then we walked through the family room to our kitchen.

"Edward, this stove? I've always wanted one the the grill on top. Now I'll be able to cook anything that dad catches." She threw her arms around me and it was just the kitchen.

Then we looked out the sun room onto our porch. "We'll be able to just look over the fields and enjoy the sunset every day."

"It's all too perfect. It's kinda big for just the two of us though."

I placed a kiss on her head as I slipped my arms around her waist from the back, resting my chin on her shoulder. "I'm thinking about the future. It's not always going to be just the two of us you know."

"I see."

I took her throughout the rest of the house before taking her into the master bedroom. She bit her lower lip in the way that drove me crazy when she crawled onto the mattress. "Maybe we should get started."

"Our first night in our new house and all you can think of is sex?" I was thinking it too, but I wanted to give her a hard time.

"If you're wanting to fill this house up, we need to at least practice."

"No harm in that." I crawled on the mattress with her and within seconds that blue top of hers was history.

_**Five and a half months later...**_

**EPOV**

"Bella? We're going to be late." I was busy packing trying to zip the suitcase shut as I called to her from the bedroom.

"I can't find anything to wear." She had been rummaging through the closet for almost twenty minutes.

"Not one thing? Didn't Alice just get you about fifty new outfits?"

"Ya, but..."

"No, butts. Get your gorgeous self out here or we're going to miss our plane."

She walked out of the closet just as beautiful as she'd ever been draped in my favorite shade of blue. A short little dress that accentuated all her new curves. I went over and placed my hand on my new favorite spot.

"See. I'm fat."

"Hun, your as radiant as ever." Our little girl growing inside her made me love her in a way I never thought possible, even more.

"I know it's only four more months, but I don't think I'm gonna make it."

"You'll be fine. I'm here to rub your feet, get you ice cream and pickles, whatever you want."

"I just wish we didn't have to go. I know the doctor said it would be okay to fly, but..."

"We have to go now. I know it's not what we planned, but it will be the last trip we can take until after she's born."

"At least Alice was able to get the same house back for us."

"I plan on doing much of the same things we did on our honeymoon, minus the snorkeling of course."

"I don't think my body is as flexible as it was then."

"I'll be gentle." I brought her in my arms kissing at the nape of her neck.

"What do you think he'll do, when he sees me?"

"There's nothing he can do. We won't see him until we're in the courtroom. Jacob can't hurt you."

"I know, but he's recovered so quick."

"Bella. He still can't walk, he can't really talk. He's not going to hurt you. I'm going to be there every second. Then, we'll all be able to start our second honeymoon's. Except for your dad that is. I guess this will be his and Leah's first vacation together."

"It's amazing how cute they are together. Like a couple of teenagers."

"There's that smile." I kissed the bridge of her nose before wrapping her securely in my arms. "Everything will be fine. We'll be honeymooning again before you know it."

I was trying to comfort her as much as possible, but with Jacob back in our lives, anything was possible.

**/&/**

**A/N: I hope that's enough to tide you over until Sunday. It's back to Hawaii and another showdown with Jacob! Please review and comment.**

**I always had the saddle and house in mind for the gifts, but when I got all the requests for a baby, I just had to get it in. What do you think Jacob's reaction is going to be? This is going to be fun.**


	16. Pressure

Title: Shadows of Another Life

Author: Lindseyfair  
Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella, some Rosalie/Emmett, some Alice/Jasper  
Rating: Overall M for Mature Audiences  
Category: Romance, General  
Spoilers: If you haven't read the books, you might not get some of it. This is Alternate Universe and is All Human.  
Summary: Bella has just ended a long relationship with Jake. She has decided to start over in Cottonwood, Ca where her family, dad, Charlie, sister, Rosalie, and twin brother, Jasper have made home the past year without her. Can she settle in to the new town, her new career, and a new romance all while dealing with the tragic events that lead to the move?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not SM. I'm just LJ, but most days I wish I was SM.

Chapter 16-Pressure

**BPOV**

I hadn't had morning sickness in at least three weeks, but when we all walked into that court room, I felt like my breakfast would be coming back up soon.

We'd been back in Hawaii for two days. I'd gone over my testimony with the assistant district attorney so many times, I think I had it memorized. It was Jake's lawyer I was worried about. By some freak of nature, he was pleading not guilty to one count of aggravated kidnapping and breaking a restraining order. I had no idea he would even do that. With all they had from me, my father, Edward, and Jasper, I thought it would be a slam dunk. Still, the ADA wasn't sure that Jake would even go to trial. The hearing was just so a judge could decide if the case merited a trial.

After all the preparation, nothing prepared me for the moment Jake was wheeled into the courtroom. His eyes sought out mine as he was wheeled to the defense table. I locked on his glare as he raised his hands for the deputy to remove his hand cuffs.

"I don't know if I can do this?" One hand was squeezing Edward's. The other was resting on my protruding belly.

"Just breathe." He pulled me in to place a kiss on my forehead. "I'll be right here the whole time. Just keep your eyes on the judge or the lawyers."

I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder. "We're here Bella. We're all in this with you."

I held both Jasper and Edward's hands as the lawyers began their arguments. My little girl was having a field day inside me. She must have been able to tell how nervous I was. Maybe she was trying to get me to concentrate on her and not be so worried about everything else.

"The prosecution calls Isabella Cullen to the stand."

I was released from the grips of my husband and brother before I traveled to the witness stand. I didn't see Jake's reaction to my form. For some reason, Alice had picked out a knee length black maternity dress that hugged my little belly and gave notice to the world that my breast were much larger than they had used to be. The ADA seemed to approve the outfit, but I was still uncomfortable flaunting it in front of Jake.

After I was sworn in, I took a seat. Then, the ADA, Mr. Bennett, started questioning me.

"Could you please sate your name for the record."

"Isabella Marie Cullen."

"Is it true that you currently reside in Cottonwood, California?"

"Yes, that is correct." So far, so good.

"How long have you known the defendant, Jacob Black?"

My eyes instinctively went to Jake's. All I could see was pain. Weather it was physical or emotional, I couldn't be sure.

"As long as I can remember. Our families were very close when we were born. We grew up together."

"It's an accurate assumption that the two of you have been close you're entire lives then?"

Close was an understatement. "Yes, until last year."

"When did your relationship turn from a friendship to a romance?"

"When we were in high school." Just the thought of how sweet he was back then brought a lump to my throat.

"How long had you dated?"

"Almost eight years before we got engaged."

"It was you who called off the engagement, correct?"

"Yes." For so many reasons.

"Please tell the court why."

I took a deep breath, trying to force the lump back down my throat. Nothing about that night was easy. "My family had moved away and had been gone for about a year at that time. Jake had gotten very overprotective in that year. A reason would always come up for me not to go see them. More than once it was because of Jake. I had gotten a job offer to join an animal clinic in Cottonwood as a partner. When I told Jake, all he did was tell me about all my responsibilities to him and the people I worked for. At first, I didn't push it. Then, I realized it was something I really wanted, for the both of us. We were barely making ends meat and a partnership came with three times the salary I had been making just to start. I tried to convince him to come with me, but he wouldn't budge on the subject. One night, I packed my things and told him I was going with or without him."

"That night was the night he attempted to rape you, but was stopped by your brother?"

"Objection, your honor." Jake's lawyer, Mr. White, stood to address the judge. "No charges were ever filed against my client. There is no evidence that such occurrence ever took place. Mrs. Cullen even stated when she sought medical treatment that evening, that it had been an accident that caused her injuries."

"Sustained," The judge ruled. "Move on to something else, Mr. Bennett."

"Of course, your honor. The two of you ended things that night and you moved to Cottonwood with your family?"

"Yes." I felt a tear escape the corner of my eye. I brought a tissue to my cheek as I saw Jake's face glistening with a few stray tears.

"You filed for a restraining order against the defendant, why?"

"I was afraid he might try to hurt me after that night." I had been afraid, but the restraining order was Jasper's idea. I had hoped it was just the anger from me leaving. The Jake I knew would never hurt me like that. Or so I thought.

"Let's move forward a bit. Shortly after your arrival in Cottonwood, you were called to go see a sick potbellied pig. That is where you saw Mr. Black again?"

"Yes. He'd had a friend call the clinic to have me come out." Thank god Edward was with me.

"Did he explain why he wanted to see you?"

"To talk."

"That is when Mr. Cullen stepped in?"

"Yes, Edward was with me that day."

"What did you witness Mr. Black and Mr. Cullen doing?"

"I couldn't hear them, but I saw Jake take a swing at Edward. Then Edward punched Jake in the stomach." I remembered how relieved I was when Edward jumped into the truck and drove me away to safety.

"You left after that and didn't see Mr. Black again until he misled you to a hotel in Cottonwood?"

"Yes. He left a note on my truck pretending to be Edward, asking me to meet him."

"What happened when you met him?"

"He tried to convince me to leave Edward and come back to him. When I refused, he became violent and threw a ring box across the room. I'm not sure what happened after that. I fell into the dresser and the mirror fell over knocking me out."

"That's when Mr. Cullen arrived?"

"I think so. By the time I really came around, Jake was gone." I smiled at my Edward. _My god, how did I ever deserve a man like him._ I would remember to show just how appreciative I was later that night.

"Now, let's skip ahead even further. On August 30th of last year, you were visiting Hawaii with your family and friends?"

"Yes."

"What were your intentions on that day?"

"I was getting married to my husband in a double ceremony with my brother and his now wife." The day that was almost destroyed by Jake. I felt the heat rising to my face as I recalled all my anger from that day.

"That morning, where were you staying?"

"My father, sister, brother and I were staying at the Kawi Hilton."

"What happened when Mr. Black entered your room?"

"He flung my brother across the room, knocking him unconscious. Edward called and Jake let me answer. I gave Edward our code for if I was in trouble and couldn't talk. He knew Jake was there and said he was coming to get me. Then I thought Jake might try to kill my brother, so I left with him. I tried to get out of the car, but Jake grabbed my hand and broke two of my fingers."

"Then, the two of you got in an accident?"

"It all happened pretty fast, but I saw a car coming towards us on the driver's side. Jake took the brunt of the impact. I was able to get out to find that my father and Edward, with the police, had been the ones to stop us."

Mr. Bennett finished up his questions and handed it over to Jake's attorney, Mr. White. My little girl stirred as I felt my nerves start to fray.

Of course he was perfectly pleasant at first, but it soon became hateful and accusatory.

"Why did you feel it necessary to lie to Mr. Black about your relationship with Mr. Cullen, telling him you were already married when you weren't?"

"Edward was just trying to help when he told Jake we were married. He thought it might make Jake give up. I think it actually had the opposite effect."

"Did you agree with Mr. Cullen that it was a good idea to tell the man you had just ended an eight year relationship with that within weeks you had married another man?"

No, of course it wasn't a good idea, but it happened. "It was a heat of the moment decision. Like I said, Edward's hope was that it would make Jake give up."

"The two of you kept up this lie on more than one occasion. Why are we to believe you are not lying now?"

I took a deep breath as I got a nod from Jasper. "I can only tell you the truth and leave it to the judge to decide."

"Mr. Black has stated that on August 30th of last year, he came to your hotel room because the two of you had planned to run off together. Do you dispute this statement?"

"Yes." My voice was strong. That was the point I finally let myself get angry. Nobody should mess with an angry Bella. With my hormones, it was going to get ugly.

"Mr. Black had no weapons. I have statements from the hotel staff that they saw you leave with him willingly and without hesitation."

"He knocked my brother unconscious." I could feel the vein in my forehead throbbing.

"According to you."

"My brother is also on the witness list. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to tell you what happened that day."

"This would be your twin brother, Jasper Swan?"

"Yes."

"You would have this court believe that someone that close to you would not lie to this court for you?"

"No, Jasper would never lie to the court and neither would I."

"Then, it's your statement that Mr. Black was wrong in assuming the two of you were running away together that day?"

That's when I felt angry Bella fly to the surface. "If that were the case, do you think I would have married Edward that very night? That I would go back to California and build a home with him? That I would be having his child?" I could feel the ragged breaths escape my chest as my blood was pounding ferociously through my veins.

"Mrs. Cullen, please just answer with a yes or no."

"Yes. He was wrong in his assumptions."

"With all the deception about your relationship with Mr. Cullen, can you tell me exactly when you started your romantic relationship with Mr. Cullen?"

I remembered the exact moment Edward and I stopped being two people and became one couple. That night in the pool house. His lips on my stomach. "It was about six weeks after I had moved to Cottonwood."

"Then, Mr. Cullen was not a factor in your move to Cottonwood?"

"No. I never met him until after I moved there."

"Mr. Cullen is the brother of your sister, Rosalie's husband, Emmett Cullen, correct?"

"Yes."

"Your telling the court, you had never met Emmett Cullen or any of his family before your move to Cottonwood?"

What the hell was he trying to say? "That's exactly what I'm saying. I had never visited my family in Cottonwood. What exactly are you trying to say? First, I was leaving Edward on my wedding day to run away with Jake? Now, you want the court to believe that I left Jake for Edward in the first place! I think the only one lying to this court right now is you, Mr. White."

I could see the smiles beaming from Edward and Jasper's faces. I was feeling rather proud of myself as Mr. White fumbled in his attempts to make his next statement. That's when my little girl started having other ideas.

The pain came on so quickly that it about knocked me out of my chair. I grabbed onto my belly, unconsciously groaning in pain. The waves were taking over me as I felt a hand on my knee.

"What's wrong? Where does it hurt?"

I grabbed Edward's hand, holding on for dear life. "Right under here." I rubbed under my belly as my head started swimming. I knew the darkness was coming soon.

I heard the judge's gavel slam as he called for a recess.

"I can't loose this baby." I was panting through the pain, barely controlling each breath.

I felt Edward bring me to my feet just before the darkness took over my body.

**/&/**

I awoke to a loud thumping sound.

_Bump, bum. Bump, bum. Bump, bum._

Her heartbeat. She was alright.

"Hello there, gorgeous."

I focused on his amazing emerald eyes as mine fluttered open. "Hey."

I squeezed his hand as I became aware of my surroundings. I saw the bag of IV fluids with the tubing coming down from it inserted into my vein. I felt the monitor around my belly, brining the melodious sound of my daughter's heartbeat to the room. I felt relief sweep over me as I realized I was no longer in any pain.

"She's alright?"

"She's fine. The doctor's just think the stress made your blood pressure shoot up. Our little one didn't like that very much and she let you know about it. They just want to watch you overnight."

"The hearing? What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Jasper called awhile ago. The judge was supposed to be making a decision."

"He didn't hear from you though?"

"It's fine. They have my statement and your dad and Jasper both testified. I'm sure it will be enough."

"I can't believe Jake told them we were running away together. You can't believe that? Tell me you don't believe that?"

He brought my fingers to his lips. "Never." He kissed each of my fingertips. "I knew the first time you told me about him there was never any possibility you'd go back to him."

"I love you so much. I love our baby." My eyelids felt heavy as I felt my baby moved against my hand resting on my belly.

**/&/**

**EPOV**

I was sitting with my head in my hands in the hospital waiting room. I felt Jasper patting my shoulder. I knew he was just trying to make me feel better, but at that point, I'm not sure anything could.

"He just said it was all a lot of he said/she said. There was no real evidence to warrant the charges. He might have some consequences to face back home, but I don't know how that will play out."

I wiped my hands down my face, staring into the white wall in front of me. "I can't believe he dismissed it, just like that."

"He was probably one those guys who'd gotten screwed over by some woman years ago. Then he sees how Jake was put in a wheelchair because, according to Jake, he was trying to run off with the love of his life. So, he gives him a pass."

Jasper was right. Jacob's lawyer made sure to play up the heartbroken ex angle. The fact that Bella and I had gotten married and were having a baby seemed to help prove Jacob's not guilty plea more than disprove it.

"I know the doctor's say they'll be fine, but let's just keep this between us for tonight."

"Sure. Whatever you think."

Everything was going so wonderful. We had almost six months with no Jacob in our lives. Now that he was free, would we ever be able to be just Edward and Bella again?

**/&/**

**A/N: I couldn't help throwing in another twist or two. Where do you think this is all leading to? Can Edward and Bella have their happily ever after with Jacob roaming free? Keep reading and reviewing to find out.**

**Plus, check out my One-Shot, "Lessons" if you haven't all ready. It's a lot steamier than any of the sex scenes I've written before. Pretty out of character for me, but I really enjoyed writing it. Hope you all enjoy reading it and "Shadows". More from me soon!**


	17. Photographs

Title: Shadows of Another Life

Author: Lindseyfair  
Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella, some Rosalie/Emmett, some Alice/Jasper  
Rating: Overall M for Mature Audiences  
Category: Romance, General  
Spoilers: If you haven't read the books, you might not get some of it. This is Alternate Universe and is All Human.  
Summary: Bella has just ended a long relationship with Jake. She has decided to start over in Cottonwood, Ca where her family, dad, Charlie, sister, Rosalie, and twin brother, Jasper have made home the past year without her. Can she settle in to the new town, her new career, and a new romance all while dealing with the tragic events that lead to the move?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not SM. I'm just LJ, but most days I wish I was SM.

Chapter 17-Photographs

**BPOV**

Edward was trying anything to distract me from the fact that the charges against Jake were dropped.

"I know it didn't work out the way we'd hoped, but we're together now. You and I are stronger. We can take on anything."

"Damn straight!" Edward threw the bag he'd been packing down on my hospital bed. He pulled me in as close as my belly would let him. "Nobody's gonna mess with my girls."

I brought his lips down to mine. What I expected to be a soft, gentle kiss quickly became a mess of lips and tongues, my fingers gripping the hair at the on the back of his head. I think we might have made it to the bed if the nurse hadn't interrupted.

"I just need to give you your discharge instructions." She rattled off everything the doctor was expecting me to do. Check my blood pressure three times a day. Eat three meals everyday. Drink plenty of fluids. The doctor wanted me to see me in his office before he would release me to fly home. We made the appointment and got ourselves out if there.

Once we made it back to the house, we found that the family was taking it easy. They were lounging on the beach sipping fruity drinks. Jas and Emmett had convinced dad and Carlisle to play a little father/son football. My dad had quite an arm, to Emmett's dismay.

After a few minutes of pleading and several steamy kisses later, I convinced Edward to let me put my suit on and layout with the girls.

Alice was fascinated with every aspect of my pregnancy, especially my wardrobe. I had racks of clothes I would never have enough time to wear, but she seemed to find three incredible bathing suits. The first one, a navy tankini, was the one I wore everyday for water aerobics. Edward had already seen that one. Then was the little green tankini that we picked out because it matched Edward's eyes. It had straps that crossed in the back that were always getting twisted and left weird tan lines. That one was out. Then, there was the one I'd been saving for a day when I would be really brave. I slipped my clothes off and pulled the bikini on. I never thought that bikini's were made for pregnant women, but the way it made me feel, I think the only women to wear them should be pregnant. The burgundy boy shorts covered my ever expanding backside and held snug beneath my little belly. The matching halter top accentuated my new full breast. I think I'd finally hit the horny stage of pregnancy and that bikini made me feel like a goddess.

The look on Edward's face when I stepped out on the deck made it clear that I had chosen wisely. I thought we'd never make it to the beach the way we were groping each other like bunch of horny teenagers. While trying to catch my breath, I reminded Edward, no sex. Doctor's orders. He finally settled for just carrying me down to the beach.

"You won't be able to do that much longer." I knew Edward was strong, but at the rate I was growing, I would soon reach whale proportions.

"Oh, I think I'll be fine. I have a strong back." Edward laid me down in the lounger next to Alice.

"I bet you do." Alice winked at me as she passed me the sunscreen.

"Let me." Edward grabbed the tube and began drawing on my belly.

A thin line of sunscreen turned into a heart that surrounded my baby. I could see Alice tear up at the beauty of it. I was about to rub it in when Jasper made me stop.

"Just wait a sec." He pulled out his camera. He was almost as attached to it as he was to Alice. He started snapping pictures of my belly.

"Enough. Can I just rub it in now?"

"Alright, but I'm not finished yet. I've got an idea."

Jasper, his camera, and an idea? Always a dangerous situation. I was afraid of what was to come next, but it turned out to be one of the most astonishing experiences of my life.

Jasper had been agonizing over what he could do to be a part of the preparation for the baby. Alice had the clothes covered. Rose was helping decorate the nursery. Emmett was actually making a cradle. He was becoming quite the carpenter. Jas just hadn't realized what he could do to be a part of it until that moment.

"It's gonna be great, Bells. I can think of a thousand different poses." He started snapping pictures immediately.

Jasper wanted to make a tribute to pregnancy through his pictures. He wanted to start by burning the image of my pregnant magnificence on that perfect beach.

First, just to a couple shots of me lying in the sand, on my back, on my side. Then I went out into the water where it waded just below my belly. I dipped down and got my hair wet. That's when I felt the familiar strong arms of my husband surround me. Jasper continued snapping as Edward's hand roamed all over my belly. A shot of him lifting me from the water. Us lying in the sand, tracing our initials. Edward kissing my belly at every opportunity.

_**Two months later...**_

**EPOV**

"How do you like all these pictures being on display for the world to see?"

The man with a greasy goatee was salivating at the pictures of my Bella. "We hadn't really intended them to be displayed this way." We really hadn't. When opportunity knocked at Jasper's door, we couldn't say no.

Bella was looking more radiant with each passing day. I knew I would miss that amazing glow with only six weeks left. We were too excited to see our little girl though. At least Jasper was able to capture it on film.

I inched my way back over to Bella and slipped my arms around her waist, resting my hands on her belly.

"Ouch. She really excited tonight, isn't she."

"I think she was just telling her daddy hello." Bella brought her hand up to the back of my head, threading her fingers through my hair. I kissed down at her wrist before the man of the hour made his appearance.

"What do you think?" I could tell Jasper was eager for our approval. It was our half naked bodies on display after all.

"They're beautiful. You couldn't of had better subjects. I can't wait for you to take pictures of her once she's on the outside." Bella's smile radiated throughout the room. Jasper's picture of us from the day at the beach had made us sort of a celebrity couple. Everyone at the showing wanted to meet us almost as much as they wanted to meet Jasper.

Jasper had published the picture of Bella's stomach with the heart of sunscreen in a local magazine soon after we returned from Hawaii. For some reason or another, the picture became a symbol for pregnancy all over the Internet. We even had a website asking to use it as a trademark for all their advertising. The show in Sacramento was actually the launch before the spread and interview in Fit Pregnancy magazine. It was amazing how fast everything was happening. Who would have thought a day at the beach would have turned us into the next Hollywood super couple.

The exposure was doing just as much for us as it was for Jasper. After the spread in Fit Pregnancy, he had two other magazine spreads and a book offer to contend with. The vineyard had been put on the map. We had to double our staff just to keep up with all the orders. Bella had been offered to write a column for a international veterinary journal. She's even been contacted by the TV network "Animal Planet" on the possibility of creating her own television show.

It wasn't anywhere near the kind of life we were expecting two months before, but everything seemed to be going our way. Jacob had moved back to Forks, where Charlie had a few friends keeping an eye on him. He'd been given six months probation for violating a restraining order. Another judge took pity on the crippled, heartbroken boy. It was the past. We were finally stepping out of the shadow and into the light of our new life.

**BPOV**

The show was a little strange. I still hadn't come to accept all the attention that went along with the sudden celebrity. Having our daughter had been the most incredible experience of my life, but now with all the publicity, I was hoping I would have time to raise her.

Edward was taking it all in stride. Becoming a dad, the vineyard taking off, the hundreds of blogs now describing every inch of his body. A quick google search and I found another woman's face photoshopped over mine, with a face full of lust for my Edward. It seemed like Edward was the next David Beckham. Women wanted him, while men wanted to be him. I wasn't sure if all of this was a blessing or a curse.

The night was winding down as Edward and I were saying our goodbye's. We had decided to stay in a hotel over night and drive home the next morning. We pulled in the parking garage, but Edward didn't get out.

"What's wrong?"

"I just can't believe how beautiful you are tonight. It seems everyday, I find something more to love about you."

"And I you." I bent over the center consoul and pressed my lips to his.

He brought his thumb up to caress my chin. A strange crease appeared on his brow as he pulled back from me. "We haven't decide on any names yet."

He was right. **We hadn't,** but I had. "I've got an idea."

"Why, Mrs. Cullen? Keeping secrets are we?" He was out of the car and around to my door in five seconds flat. Who says chivalry is dead?

Edward pulled me up to him, one hand resting on my belly, the other on my cheek. I felt him lean in for a kiss, but then he slumped against me. I couldn't hold him up as I felt him slide to the ground. I could see the blood dripping from the back of his head as I looked up to see a familiar pair of black eyes staring down at me. That's when I felt the hand clasp over my mouth from behind. I tried to fight back as the tears flooded my eyes, but all too soon it went to black.

**/&/**

**EPOV**

I woke to find my car door still open and Bella no where to be found. I reached the back of my head to notice the wet stickiness that was dripping there. I grabbed my cell phone that was thankfully still in my pocket.

"I need to report a... a kidnapping. My wife and I were in our hotel parking garage when I was knocked out. When I woke up, she was gone."

"Sir, just calm down. Please, tell me where you are."

I explained where I was and that we had a restraining order against her ex-boyfriend. "She's seven months pregnant."

Within an hour, Bella's picture was plastered all over the news. I could barely keep from breaking away from the EMT's when an ass of a detective had accused me of doing something to my wife. They were able to hold me down as Charlie took care of the detective who was certainly going to lose his badge over his question.

I only needed a few stitches, but I could feel like my head was about to explode. If I ever got my hands on Jacob Black, I would **kill** him.

**/&/**

**BPOV**

I felt like I'd been run over by a train when my eyes fluttered open. My little girl was as active as always as I tried to get to my feet. That's when my wrist held me back. I was shackled to the bed frame. I tried to pull my wrist out until I felt a hand on my back.

I turned and there he was. Jake. He looked confused though. He tried to sit up to find he was also shackled to the bed frame.

"Jake. What's going on?" I felt the blood coursing faster through my veins.

He shrugged his shoulders as he reached for his head. I noticed a rather large knot on his forehead.

The room was bare except for the queen sized bed and what looked to be Jake's wheelchair. That's when I heard the door open.

The footsteps were unfamiliar. When he came to stand in front of me, I knew why. I'd never seen Billy walk before.

"My beautiful Bella."

There were no words for the shock that filled my body. Billy standing in front of me and Jake shackled to the bed just like I was.

"You two better get comfortable. We're going to be here for awhile."

**/&/**

**A/N: OH NO! Did you see that one coming? I can't believe the twists keep coming. Can you guess what Billy has up his sleeve? Does Jacob have anything to do with it or is he just a victim too? What lengths will Edward go to to get his wife and child back? Let me know what you think, and maybe you'll get a sneak peak at chapter 18. Sorry this is so short, but I had to get here. I'm so excited.**

**By the way, can you guess our little girl's name? I already know what it is, but I'd like to see what ****you all think.**


	18. Bedrooms and Bathrooms

Title: Shadows of Another Life

Author: Lindseyfair  
Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella, some Rosalie/Emmett, some Alice/Jasper  
Rating: Overall M for Mature Audiences  
Category: Romance, General  
Spoilers: If you haven't read the books, you might not get some of it. This is Alternate Universe and is All Human.  
Summary: Bella has just ended a long relationship with Jake. She has decided to start over in Cottonwood, Ca where her family, dad, Charlie, sister, Rosalie, and twin brother, Jasper have made home the past year without her. Can she settle in to the new town, her new career, and a new romance all while dealing with the tragic events that lead to the move?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not SM. I'm just LJ, but most days I wish I was SM.

**A/N: Thanks so much for the amazing response to Chapter 17. I posted it before I went to work and when I got home, I had 56 e-mails all on comments and reviews for that chapter. I even got more when I logged on this morning.**

**Thanks to ImagineXD who I think stayed up all night reading all 17 chapters. Thanks for all the great reviews.**

**I loved all the OMG and OMFG's I got. It means you like me, you really like me. Now on to the next twist. Enjoy a look into the mind of everyone's favorite brother, Jasper.**

Chapter 18-Bedrooms and Bathrooms

**Jasper's POV**

Rose and Alice finally crawled into bed at about three in the morning. Emmett and I have been trying to keep Edward from falling apart. I didn't think we were doing a very good job considering the state of our hotel room. Edward threw a chair across the room and broke a lamp. Emmett had to throw him down on the bed to trying to calm him down, instead it made him sob uncontrollably. I had never seen Edward like that before, so on edge, so out of control. Watching him fall apart kept me focused on him and not myself. If I let it, I knew it would overcome me too.

Around five, dad e-mailed me the surveillance video from the hotel garage. When the police had looked at it, they eliminated Edward as a suspect.

"I don't think either of them is Jacob? That one's too skinny and that one, look at his eyes, their too old." I had only gone over the footage a couple of times, but I knew I'd figure it out.

"We've just been lucky the other times, he was alone. Now, it looks like he's got help." Edward's eyes were red and swollen as they scanned my laptop screen.

"They're not going to hurt them." Emmett plopped down on the bed.

"I don't think they'll hurt Bella, but my little girl..." I could see the anguish in Edward's eyes as he sunk into the chair next to me. I could even entertain the thought that one or both of them might be dead already.

"You'll drive yourself crazy thinking like that. Maybe we should wake the girls. Rose will kill us if she finds out were doing this without her." Emmett got up to go to the adjoining door to the room where the girls were sleeping when I noticed something on the video.

"Wait. I think I found something." I took one frame from the video, cropped it, sharpened it, and there it was, but it seemed impossible. Both Emmett and Edward were anxious to know what the hell I was doing. They never understood the way my mind worked when it came to my editing. "See here?" I pointed to the wrist of the man with the old eyes. Even though they were wearing ski masks and gloves, I could tell who it was by the scar lying just above his wrist. "He got that scar when a fishing line sliced it about eight years ago. I know, because dad and I were with him."

"God damn it, Jasper! Just tell us who it is." Edward was squeezing my arm so tight, with a little more effort, I'm sure he could've broken it.

"Billy Black."

Emmett started to laugh. "That old guy? That's impossible. Isn't he in a wheelchair?"

"I always knew he had some feeling in his legs, but dad said they thought the damage was too bad so he never tried therapy. What if he was wrong?"

"You need to call your dad and let him know what you've found. Jasper, you might have just saved my family's lives."

"I hope you're right."

I dialed dad's number and rattled off all the information about the picture. I sent it to his phone after he'd given me a piece of sorta, good news.

"They tracked down the van from the plate number they got on the video. They're broadcasting it as we speak. But, Edward?"

"Ya?"

"The van was registered in your name."

Edward sat back in his chair, his hands on both sides of his face. "I think we underestimated Billy Black. We have no idea what he's capable of."

**/&/**

**BPOV**

Billy had brought Jake and I a couple more blankets and some sandwiches, but left no explanations. I scarfed mine down then tried to lay back down. I couldn't try to fight then. My body was completely drained. I just curled up under a blanket and let sleep find me. I found dreams of Edward and I curling our toes in the sand.

It was late morning, I think, when I awoke to the sound of Jake's snoring. One of the many things I didn't miss about Jake. I figured it was as good a time as any to try to get something out of him.

"Jake? Wake up." I nudged his broad shoulder and he turned over to me. He tried to bring his arm with him, but the shackle at his wrist stopped him. Billy must have done his homework. I never thought there would ever be any kind of restraint tough enough to hold Jake back.

"Mmmmm," was the only sound he could seem to make.

"Did you have anything to do with this?"

He mouthed the word no as he shook his head from side to side.

"Do you know what he's planning?"

Another no.

"Did you know he could walk?"

His eyes peeked up from beneath his thick lashes. He nodded and mouthed yes.

Why would they keep something like this from me? A walking Billy would have been good at any other time but then. What the hell was he thinking? That's when I got my chance to ask.

"I thought you might need a bathroom break."

My bladder had been calling to me. It was probably the longest I'd gone without peeing since I had gotten pregnant. "Smart thinking. I'm pregnant. I always need to pee."

He released the shackle from my wrist and led me to a door I had thought was a closet. It was actually a toilet with a sink. Only one roll of toilet paper and a towel, no mirror even.

"If you two are good, I'll let you keep those off the rest of the time we're here."

"How long is that going to be?" I flushed the toilet and washed my hands before opening the door back up. He had taken the shackle off of Jake, but left him sitting on the bed.

"Until after the baby is born. Then we'll go to the place I've found for you and Jake to start over."

"What about my baby?"

Billy's smirk made a chill run throughout my body. "She'll be returned to her father with a lovely letter and a copy of signed divorce papers."

I tightened my arms around my chest as I felt the blood pumping ferociously through my veins. "How do you suppose you're going to pull that off?"

"Thanks to my son here, we've had access to Edward's money for months. He's actually funding all of this. While Jacob failed at his attempts to get you back, he actually did one thing right. He got Edward's identity. We've got credit cards and access to cash at a moments notice."

My eyes sent daggers in Jake's direction as he just hung his head. It was becoming more obvious that Jake really had nothing to do with this. Would Billy really go that far? How much help could Jake be, if at all?

"I hope you don't plan on me having the baby in here?"

"No. We have another room all set up. I have a midwife that will be very discrete. She'll be here this afternoon to check on you."

"You've thought of everything, haven't you?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You should know after all these years, I always get what I want. You and Jake were promised to each other since you were infants. I'm not going to let some little prick ruin all our plans for the future. Don't worry. You and Jake can have more children. The doctor's assured us, that part still works."

"I guess that means that Jake really can't walk, then? He's not faking?"

Billy's brow knitted tight. "No, because of what your father did, my son will not walk again. We'll be lucky if he can talk."

I sat down on the bed next to Jake. I could see the huge tears welling up in his eyes. He was just as much of a victim as I was.

"I think that's enough for now. I'll be back to get you before the midwife arrives."

He turned and left. I noticed the sound of several locks being locked on the other side. It was at that moment, the plan came to my mind.

**/&/**

That afternoon, Billy got Jake in his chair and led the two of us to another room. He instructed my to change into a night gown from the dress I was still wearing from the night before. He didn't even attempt to avert his eyes as I slipped the dress off. Jake held his head in his hands until the night gown had fallen down passed my thighs. That's where it stopped. My belly had gotten so big that the night gown didn't even reach my knees. I hated the look on Billy's face as I crawled onto the huge pillow top bed that was a million more times comfortable than the bed we'd been stuck in all day. I let go of every thought as my body finally relaxed from the comfort of the new bed.

The midwife came in a few minutes later. When I noticed her dark skin and dark eyes, I felt my stomach come up to my throat. I didn't recognize her, but I knew she had to be part of their tribe.

"I'm Sue. It's nice to meet you, Bella. This must be Edward." She stuck out her hand to meet Jake's. "I promise I'll take good care of your wife and baby. Your father tells me your having a girl?"

"That's right. Our little angel. Mine and **Edward's**."

Billy rolled Jake over to the side of the bed. He pushed Jake to take my hand as Sue began her exam.

"Looks like you're about thirty-four weeks. She seems to be good size. I'd say at least six pounds by now. You might end up going a little early."

"How early?" I hoped it would be enough time to get out of here and to a real hospital with my real Edward and real doctors."

"Well, you're all ready fifty percent effaced and a tight one centimeter. Maybe by thirty-six or thirty-seven weeks. You should really get as much rest as possible. We want to keep her in there as long as we can. A lot of activity can cause early labor."

"We'll make sure she gets plenty of rest." The look on Billy's face made my stomach churn. I could feel that sandwich getting ready to come up.

"I'm gonna be sick." I felt Sue take my arm.

"Can you make it to the bathroom?"

"Just get me there quick."

Billy let Sue get me into the bathroom and hold my hair as I threw up. The smell must have made him nauseous, because he shut the door behind us.

"I don't know how long he let us be in here, but I need you to call my brother and tell him where I am."

"But..."

"He's my only other family and he and Billy don't get along. I really want him here though."

"Sure, sweetie."

"His name is Jasper Swan. His number is 555-609-3312. If you forget, just goggle him. It'll get you to his business web site. He's a photographer."

"555-609-3312. Got it. This isn't going to cause any problems, is it?"

"No. I'm sure we will work everything out when he gets here." I felt it again and brought my head back to the toilet.

In another minute, I felt relief sweep over my body. Sue led me back into the bed where Jake was also lying. He took my hand as we all said our goodbye's to Sue.

"I'll be back in a few days. Get some rest."

"Yes ma'am." I let out a small smile as Jake squeezed my hand.

_Please, God. Make Jasper believe her. Get me out of here._

**/&/**

**EPOV**

I had only about three hours of sleep when I heard Jasper slam the hotel room door.

"Edward. Wake up. I think I've found them."

He was at his laptop, typing like mad. I rushed to see what he was doing.

"What do you mean? How?"

"A lady just called me. She said she was Bella's midwife. She said even though I didn't get along with Bella's father-in-law, Bella still wanted me there. Bella asked her to call me in between throwing up in the bathroom."

"That's my girl!" She was okay. Someone was taking care of her. Smart Bella to not alert the woman to call the police. We would be the one's to find her. "Where are they?"

"Off of West Main in Woodland."

"How long will it take to get there?"

"It's not that far, but with traffic, maybe an hour or so."

"I'll get Emmett. Meet us at the car in five minutes."

"What about the police?"

I didn't want anyone getting to my Bella before I could, but I knew they needed to be there to arrest the bastards. "Call your dad. Let him deal with the cops. We'll see who gets there first."

**/&/**

**A/N: Can you feel it? The showdown is just a chapter away. Who will survive? Another up date soon, promise!**


	19. Showdown

Title: Shadows of Another Life

Author: Lindseyfair  
Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella, some Rosalie/Emmett, some Alice/Jasper  
Rating: Overall M for Mature Audiences  
Category: Romance, General  
Spoilers: If you haven't read the books, you might not get some of it. This is Alternate Universe and is All Human.  
Summary: Bella has just ended a long relationship with Jake. She has decided to start over in Cottonwood, Ca where her family, dad, Charlie, sister, Rosalie, and twin brother, Jasper have made home the past year without her. Can she settle in to the new town, her new career, and a new romance all while dealing with the tragic events that lead to the move?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not SM. I'm just LJ, but most days I wish I was SM.

**A/N: My hope is not to cause any more heart palpitations, but if you are on heart medication, please be warned. This chapter, like most of the other 18, has more twists and turns. So, please don't hold me responsible for any chest pains or difficulty breathing. You've been warned, so if you have to make a trip to the ER, don't send me the bill. LOL.**

**Now, the moment you've all been waiting for. Enjoy!**

Chapter 19-Showdown

**EPOV**

"Voice mail! Damn it, dad. Turn on your god damned phone." Jasper must have thought that yelling at the phone would miraculously make Charlie pick up. He'd been trying every number he could think of for the past half hour as we drove out to Woodland. "I've got that detective's number. Should I call him?"

"No," Emmett and I said in unison.

Emmett was driving his jeep with me in the passengers seat and Jasper yelling into his phone in the back.

"We have no idea what were walking into. We don't know how many of them there are. What if they have weapons?"

"I'm not calling the asshole who still thinks I did something to my wife. Why don't you try to get a hold of the girls. Maybe they have a number that you haven't tried yet."

Jasper started dialing as my mind was racing with all of his questions. We didn't have any weapons, except our bare hands. Emmett and I could always hold our own in a fight. I wasn't too sure about Jasper though, but he was the guy that always seemed to diffuse the situation before it got that far. I really didn't care how many of them I had to rip apart, I was getting my Bella back that night.

"Rose. Thank god. You know where dad is?"

A long pause, with us all holding our breath, then relief. "Dad. We think we know where she is. We're heading out right now."

Jasper launched into the story of the midwife. Once he rattled off the directions, he became deathly silent. I had no idea what Charlie was saying, but Jasper was listening intently. It was only a minute later that he shut his phone. I turned to see his face was as white as a sheet.

"What is it?"

"You're not gonna like it. You know that detective is still trying to dig stuff up on you."

"Ya?"

"Well, he found an account that was opened a few days after you got married. He's been trying to convince Dad and Rosalie that you've been planning this for months. Billy is making sure that if anything happens to her, it will all lead back to you."

"Son of a BITCH!" I punched the dashboard then immediately realized that had been a bad idea.

"Hey! Don't hurt my baby." Emmett patted at the dashboard.

"I'll buy you a new one. Let's just focus here for a second." I took a deep breath while rubbing my sore knuckles. "What's Charlie going to do?"

"He's gonna get the SPD, then get a hold of the chief in Woodland. He said not to approach the house. We need to wait for someone to get there."

All I wanted to do was go charging in head first into the house and beat the hell out of Billy Black. I had to be smart about it though. I had to make sure that when all of this was over, I wouldn't be the one to end up in prison. But if it came down to it, to get my Bella back, I would kill Billy Black with my bare hands.

"This is it." Emmett pulled up in front of the long drive. From the road we could see three trucks and what looked like the van that had taken Bella from the garage.

"That's the van." I could feel the adrenaline surging through my veins knowing my Bella was only feet away. I had a feeling it wouldn't be long until the police would get there, so if we were going to do something, it had to be now.

The three of us got out of the car. Emmett and I armed with only our bare hands and Jasper with a tire iron. We crept along the outside of the house, which if there hadn't been cars out side, we would have thought was deserted. The windows on one side were boarded up, but I saw some light peeking through one of them. I peered in. There I saw three very large dark skinned men. I could only assume they were part of Billy's tribe. No Jacob and no Billy.

"Over here!" Emmett had found another window and was peeking inside. Jasper and I rushed over and carefully looked in. Bella was sitting on the bed, squeezing Jacob's hand as he was stroking her back. I could feel the rage boiling over inside of me. The urge to rip the boards away from the window was almost unbearable. My knuckles were white from the way I was squeezing them so tight.

"Billy!" I heard Bella scream. Her voice was strong, but I could tell she was in pain.

That was the moment it all came to me. "This is what we're gonna do."

**/&/**

**BPOV**

Each minute felt like an hour. With every second, I continued to pray that Sue had gotten a hold of Jasper and that my family was on their way. The only way I was going to make it through the pain was to keep the thought of Edward holding our baby girl fresh in my mind.

I pretended to sleep while Jake was quietly sitting next to me. Every few minutes, I would hear a page turn. Billy must have been nice enough to give him something to keep him entertained. Every once in awhile, I would feel his hand rubbing up and down my side. His meager attempt at comfort I'd guessed.

My little one was making it increasingly difficult to relax. I felt myself panting after awhile which alerted Jake that I was no longer sleeping.

I grabbed onto Jake's arm, pulling myself to sit up beside him. "I'm fine. It's just indigestion I'm sure from all that crap Billy calls food."

I saw a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. I couldn't help it.

"There you are." That was the smile of my best friend. I could finally see the eyes of the boy I once knew. The boy that carried me ten blocks after I'd fallen off my bike and broken my arm. That boy who would do anything to keep me safe.

I let him lace his fingers through mine. He brought my hand to his lips, kissing my clammy skin. He wanted to speak, but I already knew what he would say. He mouthed "I love you."

"I know," was all I could say as a tear fell from the corner of my eye.

The sudden safe feeling was ripped away when a wave of pain tore through my body. It was a hundred times stronger than any pain I'd had before. I squeezed Jake's hand so tight, I thought I might have broken it. When the pain finally passed, I realized Jake was rubbing my back and kissing my hair. He glanced at the clock as we began to keep track of how often the pain was coming.

That was it. We concluded the pain was coming four to five minutes apart. I was definitely in labor. When the pain was becoming unbearable, I screamed for Billy.

"I think you'd better get that midwife back here."

He came over to sit at the foot of the bed with a panicked look on his face. "She said, just today, it'd be weeks."

I grabbed his hand and held it in a vice like grip. "Listen! I'm telling you, I'm having this baby. If you want to sit here and deliver it yourself, be my guest. I'm just telling you, she's coming now!"

Another wave of pain hit me as the door flung open.

"Quil?" I gasped for a few breaths. _What the hell is he doing here?_

"We've got to get out of here. The boys watching the hotel said Edward and his brother's took off about forty-five minutes ago. He thinks they're coming here. They lost them just before they hit town."

"I'm not going anywhere." I scooted back on the bed, holding onto the mattress for dear life.

Billy looked at Quil. "They could be here any minute, Billy."

"Then let's get to the other house. We can be there in less than half an hour. I'll have Sue meet use there."

I was grasping at Jake's arm. The pain was so intense, I was sure I was going to pass out. "I told you, I'm not going anywhere!"

"Quil, carry Bella to the car while I get Jake in his wheelchair." He stood to go help Jake into his chair.

I let my leg slip off the bed and when Quil came to grab me, I flung it up as hard as I could between his legs. He stumbled back to the corner of the room. "I just want to help. Jesus Christ, Bells!" He was doubled over in pain as I heard a clicking noise beside me.

"We can do this the hard way you know." I turned to see Billy pointing a forty-five caliber pistol at me.

"You're not gonna kill me." I knew after every thing, the one thing he was desperate for was to keep me alive.

"Maybe not, but I can still make it incredibly unpleasant."

Before I could move, he released a shot. The blood seeped from my arm where the bullet had grazed me. In a flash, Jake had ripped the sheet and tied it around my arm. _He really just shot me, didn't he._ The look on Jake's face was one I'd never seen directed at his father before, pure, unadulterated hate. Jake lunged at Billy taking him down to the ground.

The next few seconds were all in slow motion. The two of them writhing on the ground. The sound of crashes coming from the other room as Quil ran out. Then, the shot.

I looked down just as Jake was rolling off of Billy. Blood pouring from his chest, dripping from the corner of his mouth.

I rushed to Jake's side as Billy slid across the floor. The noises were getting closer and louder, but Jake was all that mattered at that moment.

I tried to put pressure on the wound, but there was just too much blood. His enormous brown pools were brimming with tears. He knew. He brought his blood soaked hand to my cheek. My eyes were flooded, my chest was heaving in pain.

"Jake, I forgive you. Please, please, don't die on me."

His voice was less than a whisper. "I love you, Bella." His hand fell slowly to his chest, his eyes closed, and he was gone.

I turned to see Billy pinned against the wall, the gun still trembling in his hand.

"Look what you did! He's gone." I stood up trying to wipe away the tears and ignore all the sounds around me. All I wanted to hear at that moment was the sound of my fist meeting Billy's face. I reared my hand back and swung as hard as I could. I'd never punched anyone in the jaw before, but I could tell from the blood spilling from his nose, I must have done it right. I continued pounding on him, punching as hard as I could until he dropped the gun. I went for my first instinct and went straight for it.

"Bella... please."

"Please, what? Let you live? After everything you've done, they'd give me a medal for killing you. You just killed YOUR ONLY SON! How does it feel knowing the one thing you've been fighting so hard to protect is dead by your hand?"

I saw Quil being thrown down the hallway and a large crash. I assumed it was the wall falling under the weight of his body as the house shook. I turned my eyes back to Billy and held the gun between both of my hands. I felt my finger tapping on the trigger. I wanted to squeeze.

"Bella, put down the gun."

**/&/**

**EPOV**

I threw one of them down the hallway, smashing him through the drywall. When I stepped in the doorway, Bella was holding a gun on Billy and Jacob looked to be dead on the floor.

"Bella, put down the gun." I tried to sound as calm as possible. I knew I didn't want her to kill him, but I wouldn't blame her if she did.

Her head turned to me in one sweeping motion. Her eyes met mine and I saw that beautiful smile my heart had been craving.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHH!" She doubled over in pain as she let the gun drop from her hands.

I grabbed her while pulling her up to the bed. Billy slid down to the floor as I heard him to sob uncontrollably.

"It's alright. I'm here now. The police are on there way." I held her in my arms, swearing never to let her go.

"She's coming Edward."

"She'd coming now?"

All she could do was nod as Jasper barreled into the room.

"Oh, shit." He dropped to his knees to feel Jake's pulse. He shook his head from side to side.

"Every thing's gonna be fine. Jasper, call and make sure an ambulance is on it's way. Bella's in labor." I heard him start dialing as I pulled back to take in all of my Bella.

"What about him?" She sent the most evil glare I'd ever seen to where Billy was sitting.

"I'm sure the police will take car of him."

Her eyes still locked on him. "He needs to pay for what he did to Jake."

With Jake at her feet and the gun in her hand, I assumed... _How could I be so stupid._ "Billy shot Jake?"

She turned to me with a nod when I realized blood was seeping from her arm. "My god, Bella. He shot you too?"

Her glare went back to Billy as she nodded.

"Ambulance should be here in a minute," Jasper said as he shut his phone.

"You better tie him up, 'cause if I get my hands on him, I can't guarantee he'll leave this room alive."

Jasper was eager to reply to my request as I turned my attention back to Bella.

Only a few minutes later and I could hear the sirens. Within two minutes, we were in the back of an ambulance heading to the hospital.

"Oh, no," Bella uttered as we were tearing out of the drive.

"What is it?"

"I think my water just broke."

"She was waiting to know it was safe." I kissed her hand as the EMT was checking her over.

"Yep, looks like it finally broke. We must have got to you just in time. You're already a five. Now that your water's broken, it should go pretty fast." The EMT got on the radio to relay the information to the hospital. I blocked it all out as Bella pulled me down to her lips.

"I knew you'd find me."

"I'm never leaving you again."

They rushed us from the ambulance straight to the labor and delivery floor. They had a surgeon stitching her arm as the OB was checking the baby's progress.

They got out the ultrasound machine to check the baby's position. "She's ready to go. I think we're gonna have a baby in a few minutes."

The doctor introduced herself as Dr. Weber as the nurses got her gowned and gloved. There was a table with twenty different instruments that I didn't even want to know what they were for. They rushed in a baby incubator with oxygen and a huge machine attached to it.

"We're just taking every precaution. You're little one is coming a little early. We just want to make sure we have everything in place if she's having any trouble in her new environment."

I just nodded. I was so nervous, but that was nothing compared to what Bella was going through. They started an IV on her and gave her some pain medication.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but there is not going to be time for an epidural. You think you can start trying to push?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm ready."

I squeezed Bella's hand as she held in her breath and pushed down.

She was so beautiful, so strong. She didn't scream. She didn't cry. She just concentrated on breathing and pushing.

"Okay, Bella. The head is right here. One more big push." Bella squeezed her eyes shut as Dr. Weber's mouth dropped open. It turned into a smile as my daughter finally made it into the world.

Not a sound, not even a whimper. Dr. Weber cut the cord. She handed her to another doctor and three nurses. They all started working on helping my little girl to breathe.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" Bella was trying to sit up to see them working on her across the room.

"They're going to clear out her lungs and get her some oxygen. Looks like she swallowed some fluid." I went over to Bella, kissing the tears from her cheeks.

_God, please don't do this. Not now._

That's when I heard my daughter's first cry. I was never so grateful in all my life to hear a girl I loved cry her little heart out. Bella let go of my hand as the nurse waved for me to come over.

I stepped to the tiny space where she was lying. "Sweetie, here's your daddy."

I hadn't really felt it until that moment. I was a dad. She had her perfect ten little fingers and ten little toes. A small tough of my bronze colored hair on top of her head. She wrapped her tiny little fingers around my pinkie as she breathed in the oxygen from the mask she was wearing.

"Five pounds, six ounces, and seventeen inches long. She's a big girl for only thirty-four weeks," the nurse commented as they were wiping her off.

"Did you hear that? Five pounds, six ounces."

Bella's face was beaming. She blew our daughter a kiss then I laid one on that perfect tough of hair. She finally opened her eyes to me, an amazing shade of pale blue. I'm sure that would change soon. I was hoping for the dark brown I'd grown accustomed to.

"Hey there, little one. Daddy's right here. Thanks for waiting till I could be here. I'm so proud of you."

The nurse put a diaper on her and swaddled her in a blanket. "So, is she just sweetie or does the girl have a name?"

I looked to Bella. That was exactly what we were deciding when we were getting out of the car the other night. "You can't make me wait any longer. You have to tell me."

She smiled as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "Carly. Carly Marie Cullen. What do you think?"

"It's perfect." I looked down on my Carly. "Welcome to the world, Carly Marie Cullen."

**/&/**

**A/N: Wow! That was really hard to write. Not as hard as chapter 4, but still really difficult. I knew from the beginning that Jake was going to meet a bad end, I just didn't know how. I think since Billy took him hostage too, he let go of all of his anger and just wanted Bella to be alright. He gave his life to protect her. I cried like a baby and I was the one writing it!**

**I know I didn't really explain the boys kickin' ass and takin' names, but I tried to imply it. Let's just say that Quil and his two buddies won't be up and around for awhile. Emmett will give a little commentary on it in the next chapter. That's right I'm not done yet. So keep reading and commenting.**

**If you're interested, I just posted some of my first original fiction on fictionpress(dot)com. Penname:LindseyJudge. I'll put the link on my profile.**

**I would love to know what any of you have to say. Thanks so much, now on to chapter 20!**


	20. Home

Title: Shadows of Another Life

Author: Lindseyfair  
Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella, some Rosalie/Emmett, some Alice/Jasper  
Rating: Overall M for Mature Audiences  
Category: Romance, General  
Spoilers: If you haven't read the books, you might not get some of it. This is Alternate Universe and is All Human.  
Summary: Bella has just ended a long relationship with Jake. She has decided to start over in Cottonwood, Ca where her family, dad, Charlie, sister, Rosalie, and twin brother, Jasper have made home the past year without her. Can she settle in to the new town, her new career, and a new romance all while dealing with the tragic events that lead to the move?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not SM. I'm just LJ, but most days I wish I was SM.

Chapter 20Home

**EPOV**

Before the nurse took Carly to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, she brought her over to see Bella. She wasn't able to hold her, but at least she could see her and place a kiss on her little fingers.

Bella insisted I go with Carly to see what the doctors were going to do. Rosalie took my place at Bella's side. I informed the rest of the family I would let them know what was going on as soon as possible.

"Dr. Weber was correct. She did swallow some fluid, but her lungs seem to be very strong. Right now, she's just requiring some oxygen and we need to keep her in the incubator until she can regulate her body temperature."

"Thank you, Dr. Stanley. How long do you think until we can take her home?"

"I'd say a week at the very least. Do you have a Pediatrician in mind?"

"Ya, Dr. Crowley in Cottonwood."

"I'll give him a call and let him know about our new little patient."

Dr. Stanley left me with a pat on the arm as I returned my focus to my daughter. Her skin was a little pinker and she seemed to be breathing a little easier. I had the nurses take several pictures of the two of us, then I took a few of my little angle wrapped up tight.

I returned to Bella to find the entire family waiting with her for news.

"They're helping her keep her temperature up and giving her some oxygen, but hopefully she can come home in about a week." I kissed Bella on the forehead before sitting down on the bed next to her. I pulled out the digital camera and began scrolling through all the pictures. The tears streaming down Bella's cheeks made my chest ache. I knew she was missing her already. "Once they've got your blood pressure down, they promised I can take you to see her."

"I know." She pressed a soft kiss to my lips as Jasper sat on the other side of her, taking the camera away. "I suppose we should tell them all now."

"Tell us what?" Jasper took his focus away from the camera and threw his arm around Bella.

"Bella came up with the perfect name for our little girl. Think you can explain?"

She took a deep breath as she scanned the room. "I wanted something beautiful to show our appreciation for both of our families. I decided on a name that incorporated two of the most magnificent men in our lives, Charlie and Carlisle." I saw the smile spread wide across my father's face. I looked to Charlie to see his arms crossed tightly across his chest, trying unsuccessfully to hold the crocodile tears at bay. "My father, who has been the epitome of strength in my life. Carlisle, who has been the voice that has always guided Edward to be who he's become. So, we've name her Carly Marie Cullen. A little bit of them and a little bit of us all in one perfect little girl."

I even felt the tears running down my cheek at that point. My dad brought me up into a large bear hug as Charlie went to Bella. "I'm so proud of you. I can't believe my little boy is a dad now too."

"Dad." I pulled back from him and he put his hands on my shoulders. "You know I'm not a little kid anymore."

"I know, but it seems like just yesterday that you and Emmett had your G.I. Joe's take all of Alice's Barbies and hold them for ransom."

"I still never got the one with the dark brown hair back." Alice wrapped her arms around my chest from behind me. That doll had always been my Joe's favorite. Now I know why.

"I'll pay you back some how." I raised my hand to pat her head. She rested her chin on my shoulder.

"By promising if I have a boy, he can hold all of Carly's dolls for ransom."

I turned around to face my little pixie sister. I saw that look in her eye and the blush that rose to her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip as she nodded.

"You? You're having?"

"Yep."

I picked her up and twirled her around in my arms. I passed her to dad before going over to give Jasper a big hug. Alice becoming a mother was just as scary as me becoming a father. I knew, if I could do it, so could she.

**/&/**

Things started to wind down, but there was still plenty to talk about as Charlie finally brought the subject up.

"That detective called. I guess Billy has confessed to everything. And those boys who were helping him... they won't be up and around for awhile."

"Hell's ya! We kicked some serious ass." Rosalie hit Emmett on the shoulder. "We did. The skinny one jumped on Edward's back before we were even through the door. Jasper ripped him off and I took on the other two. Punches and kicks were flying and I was totally whooping up on the skinny one. Then Edward sent the big one flying down the hall. I thought the house was going to collapse around us."

"I think some of it did. Did you see the mess we made before we left?" Jasper seemed sure that he had caused just as much damage as Emmett and I had.

"I just wished we gotten there a little sooner." I sat back down next to Bella and took her hand.

"Maybe you would of..." She couldn't finish, but I knew what she was going to say. After everything Jacob had put us through, he was the one who saved her and it cost him his life.

"I know... I know." I kissed her hair as her tears welled up in her eyes.

**/&/**

Bella was released after only two days, but Carly still had a little work to do. It gave Rosalie and Alice a little more time to get the nursery ready. I had never seen so many butterflies in my life. Everything had one on it. The blankets, the curtains, the lamp, even her diaper bin. It was all perfect though. Everything was ready for the day we'd bring her home, but there was something we would have to do first.

"In sure and certain hope of resurrection to eternal life, we commend to Almighty God our brother Jacob and we commit his body to the ground; earth to earth; ashes to ashes; dust to dust. The Lord bless him and keep him, the Lord make his face to shine upon him and be gracious unto him and give him peace."

The minister left it at that. Many of the mourners came to give Bella a mix of congratulations and condolences. One woman, Emily, held onto Bella for a long time, whispering in her ear. After that, Bella let go of my hand and went over to the grave. She tossed in a red rose. It laid perfectly across his coffin. She turned and extended her hand for me to join her.

"It just doesn't seem like enough. Everything he did was because he loved me and I just couldn't love him back." Her arms went around my waist as she buried her head in my shoulder.

"He knows you cared. He knows he will always be the friend that took care of you when you needed him most. That's what matters."

"I think what matters most right now is that we go get that baby girl of ours and take her home."

She didn't have to tell me twice. We were in the car in no time and racing to the hospital with the car seat in tow.

Carly no longer needed any oxygen and was gaining weight by the hour. She was already up to six pounds by the time we left the hospital. We were confident, she would grow even faster once we got her home.

Jasper was armed with his camera as soon as we entered the house. After everything that had happened with the kidnapping, Jacob's death, and Carly's birth, the world wanted to know even more about us. Jasper captured some of the most beautiful and intimate moments of our lives. For some reason, Bella and I wanted to share them. We wanted people to know that even though life can throw the most horrible circumstances at you, you can still survive. Our life was far from perfect, but it was our life, together. Finally.

**/&/**

**BPOV**

_Six weeks later..._

"I just laid her down. She's sleeping pretty hard. See." I turned Edward's head over to the video monitor we had set up watching Carly sleep in the next room. I know we could have gone with just the standard baby monitor, but Edward insisted on being able to watch her sleep. For some reason she hated the bassinet in our room and refused to sleep in it. She had to have her own bed and her own room. Independent at only seven weeks old.

"I see that. Is there something you're trying to tell me Mrs. Cullen?"

"It has been quite awhile." I pulled at the hem of his t-shirt. He slipped it over his head in less than a second.

"Is this what you were wanting?"

I always loved the feel of his abs and craved running my fingertips up and down them whenever we were apart. "That's part of it." I placed wet kisses along his collarbone as a soft moan throttled his chest.

I felt his fingertips grab the hem of my t-shirt and pull it over my head. I stood there in my jeans and my no-too-sexy nursing bra. I had gone from a small B to a large C. I had never filled out a bra so completely before, but I wished the one I had to wear was at least a little sexy.

"You're radiant."

I felt a blush redden my cheeks. My body was no wear near what it was before I got pregnant. There was of course, the boobs, which was a big plus for both of us. My hips were a little curvier. My abs were a little flabbier, no matter how many crunches I did. Edward didn't seem to care. He still loved every inch of me, even more if that was remotely possible.

His emerald eyes sparkled as he brought his lips to mine. "There you go, dazzling me again."

"I'll dazzle you all night long if you'll let me."

With that he scooped me up and carried me over to the bed. He unbuttoned my jeans and slipped them off. I was a little saddened just because it felt so good to be comfy in my favorite pair of pre-pregnancy jeans. When he brought his lips to my hip bone, none of that mattered. I felt his teeth grasp at the cotton lace of my panties, dragging them all the way off. I laid out on the bed completely naked, exposing ever inch of my new body to him.

"I think the balance is a little off again." I sat up, dangling my legs off the side of the bed as he stepped in between them. I unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them, revealing the bulge beneath his navy boxer briefs. I pulled both of them down in one quick motion to let him stand at attention in front of me. My hand instinctively went to his length, wrapping my fingers around it. I started pumping as he threw his head back in a moan. I rubbed the tip across the top of my breasts then down the middle before slipping it passed my lips. I could taste his sweetness dripping from inside him as my tongue swirled around him. I felt his fingers digging through my hair as I took him in deeper, my tongue caressing every glorious inch of him.

He suddenly moaned as he pulled himself out of me. My head fell in a pout, but that didn't last for long. He put me back on the bed and went to work on me. His kisses trailed across my collarbone and down to my right breast. His kisses felt incredible across my extremely sensitive nipples. He had the most amazing tongue which proved useful as he dragged it down my body to my hot, wet center. He stroked my folds with his tongue softly making my hips to rise from the bed. His hands went under my behind as he sucked at my center.

Before long, he had me on the edge of insanity. I grabbed a fist full of his untidy bronze mane and pulled him up to me. I grabbed his length and pointed it to my center. He kissed me roughly as he slid into me. I wrapped my legs around him as his thrusts became harder and faster.

"Edward." My moans were uncontrollable.

He silenced them with this lips crushing into mine. I felt my his bucking to meet every single thrust. I could feel the intense fire burning to the surface and out every pore.

"Harder," I whispered through my teeth. He met my demands with wild abandon. He hit the magic spot and I dug my fingers into his back as I finally reached my climax. I felt him fill inside of my as my muscles clenched against him.

He rolled off of me onto his back. I placed my cheek to his chest to hear his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"I didn't think it could get any better." He kissed the top of my head as I felt him still panting.

"It gets better every time."

"And your..." He caressed the side of my breast. "Just amazing. Your breastfeeding till she goes to school."

"I don't think so." I laughed because I knew I didn't even want to do it another month, let alone years. "You know, sometimes they just stay that way after." I looked up to see his crooked smile and his gleaming emerald pools staring back at me.

"Let's hope." His thumb slipped across my nipple as his tongue slipped across his bottom lip.

"Edward? Again? And I thought I was the insatiable one."

"I've learned." He flipped me back over on my back and we let our tongues explore each other's. His hand cupped my breast as he continued to rub that nipple.

Then a soft cry echoed from the monitor. I broke our kiss to see Carly awake in her crib on the screen.

"At least she waited until we got at least one in."

"How very kind of her." Edward sprung off of me and slipped his boxer briefs back on. "I'll check in her. Don't move. Mrs. Cullen, I'm no where near finished with you."

**THE END**

**A/N: Thanks so much to all my loyal readers. I had a really hard time ending this story cause I love this Edward and Bella sooooo much. That's okay, I'll just move on to another one. Plus, I'm still bouncing around the squeal to "Doctor/Patient Confidentiality". It will come, but I'm not sure how soon. I want to have it all planned out before I start writing. Since I seemed to become the queen of twists and turns, I want to put some really unexpected things in there.**

**Please let me know what you thought of the story as a whole. Don't forget to vote for "Lessons" in a Sexy Edward contest. If you haven't read it yet, please do, you won't regret it. It's LEMONTASTIC!**


End file.
